Just Tell Me You Love Me
by Annie Bacchi
Summary: WIP ChiChi has a secret that only her best friends Bulma and Maron know. What happens when they tell Goku? Romance blooms of course! New chapter as of: July 14, 2005
1. Surprise!

Author's Note: Hello! I began writing this what seems like half a lifetime ago. Please excuse the beginning. I think it should be re-written, but I'll do that when I finish.

I glanced at my watch. 'God! He's running over again!' My father's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Chi-Chi" He whispered harshly. "Pay attention to the pastor"

I sighed, straightened out my dress and stared ahead at the pastor.

Hi, I'm Chi-Chi. I'm 16 and I have the HUGEST crush on a guy who goes to my junior high named Goku. My enemy, Ryoka likes him too. My best friends are Maron and Bulma. Oh and one thing you should know about me.I HATE CHURCH.

The pastor shouted out"Then they duck said 'I won't go if you do!'"

There was scattered laughter. 'I can't believe I gave up shopping with Bulma and Maron for this!'

I basically blanked out for the rest of service. Before I could remember anything, I was out in the lobby eating cake, cookies, and frosting covered marshmallows.

I heard a ringing noise and growled. I hate people who bring their cell phones to church. It rang three times before I realized it was my cell phone. I blushed and clicked it on.

"Hello"

"Hey Chi-Chi darling'! What's up" It was Bulma

"Hi" Another voice tapped in. It was Maron.

"Hi Bulma. Hey Maron." I said.

"Hey listen" Maron said. "We still wanna take you to the mall. How about 12:45"

I checked my watch. "Wicked" I said.

People were glaring at me. Didn't they see I was in the middle of a very important conversation and shouldn't be disturbed!

"Great see you then" Bulma said cheerfully.

I clicked off the phone at found my dad. "I'm gonna go to the mall at 12:45, 'k"

He nodded and got back to talking with the other adults and I walked away to find some boys to flirt with.

We left after about five minutes or so. When I got home, I rushed to my closet in a frenzy. I grabbed my nice jean shorts and looked around in panic for a cool shirt to wear. I looked over my closet over and over. I finally saw something I didn't see before. I took it off the hanger and looked at it.

It was a white tank top that was tight at the top and was very loose at the bottom. It had pale little roses spackled all over it. I smiled. This was one of Daddy's traditions. Every beginning of a season, he'd get me a new shirt as a surprise. I guess I'd been so busy lately I hadn't noticed it.

"Thank you Daddy" I shouted to him as I pulled it on and examined it in the mirror. 'How cute!' I thought. I looked at the closet and noticed I should probably leave in about 5 minutes. I threw my hair up in braided pigtails really quickly and flew out the door.

We were cruising down the road and I rolled down my window. It was at least 85 degrees in the shade, and really humid. I let the wind mess up my hair a little. It really was a gorgeous day though, with the sun shinning at a few puffy clouds floating across the sky lazily.

The car stopped in front of the mall. "I'll meet you out here at 4:30 okay" Dad confirmed.

"Deal! Okay see ya later" I jumped out of the car and ran toward Bulma and Maron.

They were decked out in their summer best too. Bulma's hair was in a ponytail, and was wearing her pink halter-top and really short shorts. (This was VERY much like Bulma.) Maron's hair was down, like usual and had a blue tank top on with khaki shorts. Maron and Bulma look like they could be sisters, but they aren't related in the least. They have the same blue eyes, turquoise hair, and the same attitude. The only thing different is their voices.

"Hi Chi-Chi" They greeted me in unison.

"Hiya" I said with a smile.

"You'll never guess" Maron freaked out. "You're in for such a big treat"

They grabbed me by the arms and dragged me in. Standing inside were Krillin, Vegeta, and.oh my god!

"Goku" I gasped. "What? I mean what are you doing here" I exclaimed. 'God Chi-Chi you really are a ditz! Try to sound any dumber in front of your love! I dare you!'

"I uh..we saw them here" He pointed to Bulma and Maron who exchanged excited looked. "And we are going to the same movie, and they invited us to come with you guys.I think." He put his hand behind his head confused. His outfit was really hot. It was just a white t-shirt and really baggy black pants. There was a chain going from his front pocket to the back.

Bulma nodded and grabbed on to Vegeta's arm. He smirked happily. "Well, let's go see the show you guys" Bulma spoke up.

Author's Note: Stupid chapter.so frickin' short. Okay so anyway.next on will be longer. I hope! If ya have some time, I'd like ya to review please. -) Flames will be used to make S'mores!


	2. You lied to me?

We bought our tickets and found theater 8. When we go in, the previews were ending and it was really dark. We made a little bit of noise because Bulma kept trying to sit next to Vegeta, but someone was already there.  
  
"Get off me Bulma!" Krillin whispered harshly.  
  
"Well sorry baldie!" Bulma said back seeking a very lame revenge.  
  
He growled and put his arm around Maron non-chalantly like he'd done it a million times before. I could help but to be really jealous. I mean Goku and I was seated right next to each other, not bothering anyone, with zero physical contact. I growled unhappily and watched the movie. I noticed that Goku looked nervous and kept twitching. I tried to ignore it until he took in a deep breath.  
  
I didn't look at him and felt an arm slip around my shoulders and fingers playing with the end of my pigtail. I turned and looked at Goku who looked really nervous. He looked at me and we became attracted to each other. I closed my eyes and so did he.  
  
'Oh my god.are we gonna kiss? Does he like me? Gah! What the hell is going on?!' My mind asked. I put a hand on the side of his face.  
  
"Hey Goku!" Krillin asked him shaking his arm and separating us. "You have anymore popcorn?"  
  
Goku looked absolutely livid. He grabbed the humongous tub out of his lap and shoved it toward Krillin. (A/N: Woah! Goku giving up food?!)  
  
"What'd I do?" Krillin asked clueless.  
  
"Dammit Krillin!" He said pissed and got back to watching the movie.  
  
I felt like cussing Krillin out. He totally ruined the moment! It's so not fair! I was less than an inch away from kissing him! KISSING HIM.  
  
I sighed exasperated. And put my hand on the arm that Goku had around me.  
  
By the time I had calmed down the movie was over.  
  
"Whoa." Goku said. He then took his arm away which got my attention.  
  
I looked over at Bulma and Vegeta who were making out passionately. Vegeta had his dark green shirt unbuttoned.  
  
"You'd think that eventually they'd have to breathe, wouldn't you?" Goku asked. I laughed and grabbed his hand. Krillin and Maron laughed too. This grabbed their attention.  
  
Bulma was a little embarresed, and Vegeta just looked pissed. He buttoned up his shirt and cursed softly.  
  
"Uh let's go get lunch or something." Bulma said re-doing her really messy ponytail.  
  
We all agreed and discussed where we should go.  
  
"I don't want to eat at the food court." Maron said. "All that grease won't do anything for my complextion.  
  
Getting the hint, Krillin agreed. "Oh yeah! Me too!"  
  
Maron flashed him a flirty look.  
  
We all decided that a pub right across the hall from the theater would be fine. After we settled down, and ordered, Maron grabbed me by the wrist and said, "She has to pee. Be right back!"  
  
I burst through the door and Bulma was sitting on the sink looking at me excitedly.  
  
"Spill Chi-Chi! We saw you and Goku in the movie!" Bulma shouted at me.  
  
"I hate your boyfriend Maron. He ruined my life!" I yelled at her.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
I told her the story. Bulma was shocked. "Wow Maron. Chi-Chi has been waiting more that moment for her whole life and he like totally blew it!"  
  
"Sorry! God." She said. "Let's go back."  
  
We went back to our table. I sat next to Goku and he found my hand immediately.  
  
"You suck Krillin." Bulma said non-chalantly.  
  
"Umm okay." Krillen said putting a hand behind his head and obviously wondering what that meant.  
  
"You told?" Goku said very quietly through his teeth.  
  
"Uh huh." I said doing the same thing.  
  
He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. Everyone was looking at us.  
  
"Damn Goku," Vegeta said glaring at her. "Just give up. Either kiss her or go for that Ryoka girl."  
  
"Ryoka?" I said scared. Bulma slapped Vegeta right across the face. "You.you like Ryoka?"  
  
Author's Note: Uh oh! What's going on? Is Goku playing Chi-Chi? Check back and see!! Grrrrr short again! I need therapy.. 


	3. Get out of my life!

Author's Note: Hello my lovely little Chickadees! Yes yes yes, it has been a long time. But I'm juggling a job, driver's ed, and honors classes on top of THIS! I'm going as soon as I can. I wrote this chapter when I was on vacation, the only time I had! Don't get all fussy. :-P Okay well here ya go!  
  
  
  
"Me? Like Ryoka? That's bull." Goku said with his eyes flashing dangerously toward Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, okay Kakkarott." He held up a piece of paper and began reading from it.  
  
"Hey Ryoka-My Love-Hottest Shit Alive,  
  
Don't talk about Chi-Chi liking me. That's just nasty. No, I don't like her and yes, I'm planning on dating you. You're hotter and better anytime than her. She thinks she's got me, but she wishes.  
  
Really sucks that you couldn't get permission from your dad to go to the movies with me on Sunday. Now I have to go with the guys. I'll be good, or else you can strap me to the bed and whip me. Wait.that means I'll be bad. Bye.  
  
Goku"  
  
Goku's eyes were huge and horrified. "Where did you get that?" He asked frighteningly calm.  
  
Vegeta smirked and held up a black leather wallet. "Look familiar?"  
  
Goku patted his pockets all over his body and paled considerably.  
  
I couldn't believe what was happening. Didn't they realize I was there and I did have feelings? "Goku.you.played me. I can't believe you." I stared down at my soda watching the bubbles come to the surface and popping.  
  
I normally would have cried, but I couldn't. This was beyond agony. I love him, and for a brief shinning moment, I thought he was returning the favor.but no, I was his toy.  
  
"No Chi-Chi! I." he started but I couldn't understand the rest. Every word his said was slammed together like in a fatal car wreck. It became twisted, mashed, and distorted into something no human could understand. The more I listened to this gibberish, the more I wanted to pick up the knife and end it on the spot.  
  
I slid up from the booth yanking my hand away from his and began to walk away.  
  
"No! Chi-Chi! You don't get it!" He called after me in desperation, standing up next to the table.  
  
I had had it! I turned completely around and stopped in front of him. I looked into his eyes and burning fury came over my like a giant tsunami. I slapped him. Hard. Despite the fact that I was a complete midget compared to him, he had a hand to his face and was gritting his teeth in pain.  
  
"You Goku Son! You are the one who doesn't get it! I've worshipped everything you were, owned, breathed, and thought since the day I met you! You know how long that's been?" I yelled, drawing many heads in the process.  
  
He looked down with his hand still to his cheek. He seemed to be calculating something.  
  
"Eight years!" I exclaimed. "That's HALF of my life! Today, I thought my dream had come true. You'd finally love me!"  
  
My tears were coming out now, and my voice was quavering. "I thought we'd go out! Someday get married, and someday have a gorgeous little boy of our own! How do you think I felt when Vegeta read that letter?!" I motioned to him.  
  
"Now I have news for you boy! I still love you! I always will! But unless you feel the same way.stay out of my life!!" I turned around and ran out the door.  
  
Goku collapsed onto the floor, grabbing his hair angrily and continually whispering: "No.no.this isn't supposed to be this way."  
  
Author's Note: Ta Da!!!!! I'll update as soon as I get time okay? I'm kinda at a writers block right now. So chill!!! Gotta run. I got a rival school football game to crash. Chao!! 


	4. Hard Facts

Author's Note: Finally! This takes forever to write! I had a HUGE case of writer's block, but believe it or not, this chapter is my story. Just happened. Creeeeepy! Okay! Read it and love me!  
  
Dad was coming to pick me up, so I sat on the curb waiting for him, sobbing silently and straight faced.  
  
I felt a hand on mine and turned to look.  
  
"What do you want?!" I yelled at Goku, who had just appeared.  
  
"Have you ever actually met Ryoka? In person?" Goku asked breathing heavily.  
  
I thought about it. I guess I hadn't. Sure I mean, she's one of Maron's old friends, Bulma knows her, and I've talked to her online, and the phone, and I can tell, I don't like her.  
  
I shook my head, and he paled.  
  
"Ryoka is a nickname," He explained. "That's not her real name."  
  
"Oh really? Tell someone who cares." I said huffing and put my head on my knees and my arms around my legs.  
  
"Chi-Chi, do you think Bulma and I have something between us?" Goku asked.  
  
"There better not be!" I screamed turning many more heads.  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about with Ryoka." He got up and walked away.  
  
By the time my Dad came to pick me up, I was still confussed. What did he mean? I thought he liked Ryoka. Why should it matter?  
  
We passed a speed limit sign and it clicked. I screamed.  
  
"BULMA IS RYOKA!" I screamed, scaring the shit out of my father.  
  
Author's Note: Yes yes yes, short chapter, but the next one is gonna be posted within the next 24 hours so CHILLLLLLLL! 


	5. School

I whacked my alarm clock to turn it off. Today was the first day of school. Goku and me have made up, and we even have Biology and Spanish together. I decided that I don't wanna be Bulma's friend if she really hates me behind my back. It's not worth it. No, she doesn't know that I know, but who cares?  
  
I groaned and stretched. '5:30 is too early to wake up.' I thought. I grabbed the towel off my fan and went into the shower.  
  
Author's Note: Since I'm not a pervert, I'm not gonna go into the shower scene. Thank you! ^_^*  
  
I found myself taking my blue jeans and red t-shirt out of the closet 15 minutes later. I threw them on without hesitation. I honestly didn't care what I looked like.  
  
I thumped down the stairs pouting on every one. Breakfast was already sitting out on the table. Scrambled eggs, Bacon, and a huge stack of Pancakes were waiting for me.  
  
'I'm gonna get fat.' I thought shoving my mouth with food.  
  
I flipped through my Spanish book and reviewed the words that leaked out of my head over the hectic summer.  
  
My father walked in and greeted me. "Good morning! Go comb your hair and brush your teeth, then you have to walk to the bus stop okay?"  
  
I let out whine and went to the bathroom. I put my hair into braided pigtails again for lack of anything else crossing my mind. I stuck the toothbrush in my mouth and thought.  
  
Should I let Bulma know that I know? What should I do about Maron? She's still my friend, but I feel betrayed that she didn't tell me.  
  
"Ouch!" I screamed. I gritted my teeth. I was brushing my teeth so hard, my gums started to bleed. I threw my toothbrush into the sink and put my face in my hands.  
  
My eyes were burning. "Why am I so upset?" I cried.  
  
The first hour bell rang. Ah Spanish class, my favorite class ever. My teacher got pregnant with twin boys last spring and she had gotten pretty big over the summer.  
  
"Hola Chi-Chi. Como estas?" Senora Herzberg, my Spanish teacher asked me.  
  
"Ah bueno! Y usted?" I responded.  
  
"Muy excitado!" She gushed.  
  
"Porque de bebes?" I asked.  
  
"Si." She nodded. We both laughed.  
  
I took a seat next to Goku and flashed a smile at him.  
  
"Welcome back you guys!" Senora Herzberg said to all of us. "I'll only see you guys for 5 more weeks, I have to go on maternity leave for these guys," She patted her middle. She then clapped her hands together. "Okay! Let's start our first lesson!"  
  
I couldn't believe how much I had forgotten. The whole time Goku and I asked each other what she was saying.  
  
Second hour. Algebra. Hatred. Stupidity. What do these things have in common? They all have to do with mathematics. I hate Algebra. I know NOTHING about it. Looks like I'm screwed for life. My teacher's name is Ms. Brian. She's cheerful, with bouncy hair, and clear blue eyes. 'She reminds me of my mom from when she was still alive.' I thought and sighed heavily.  
  
Third and fourth hour. Honors History and Language Arts rolled into one. My teacher here is named Ms. Sheeran. She's serious, but can have a good sense of humor without even realizing it. She has sandy hair, and blue eyes. Not quite as clear as Ms. Brian's, but still pretty.  
  
Fifth Hour. Theater II. Mrs. Roerich is short, and kinda chubby, but she's so cute! I know already that I'll pass this class with flying colors. I'm a natural born actress. That's what she said at least.  
  
Lunch. I sat next to Goku and we chatted like best friends. I think that's what we've become!  
  
Sixth hour. Honors Biology. Dr. Fidler. The only male teacher I have, and he is AWESOME. He's in his 70's, but acts like a 16 year old! He's so nice and isn't irrational.  
  
Study Hall. I'm not even gonna go there. Study hall is worse than Algebra.  
  
Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, this is my school life and everything. This chapter SUCKS if you haven't noticed. More Goku/Chi-Chi in the next chapter. I PROMISE.  
  
Pan-Chan 


	6. Closets

Another two weeks had passed and I was running down the hallways. Only two weeks into this stupid year and I had a stalker, and following me everywhere!  
  
I saw a closet door by the side entrance of the cafeteria and hoped for the best. I turned the knob. SUCCESS! It opened easily and I slid in and closed the door quietly. I fumbled for a light switch. I flicked it up and examined the closet.  
  
It looked like no janitor had been in here for years. It was pretty big, with a sink (whose knobs were rusted beyond being able to turn them), a full-length mirror (covered in dust half an inch thick), and an armchair (with a stain about the size of my head on the seat). I sat down in the armchair and it squeaked. Very comfortable. A lamp sat on the shelf. I clicked it on and it shown very lightly.  
  
I checked my watch. 11:52. It's only Theater this hour. I can skip. Besides, stalker boy is probably still prowling the halls looking for me.  
  
I yawned and set the alarm on my watch. I needed to catch up on my sleep. Before anything else was noticed, I was out.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! I groaned and clicked off my watch. I skipped lunch, and luckily I wasn't hungry. I ran to Biology feeling a lot better than I had before my nap. I even got there when the 2-minute warning bell rang. I sat myself in my usual spot next to Goku.  
  
Class droned on as usual. A piece of folded paper brushed my hand. I grabbed it and read it. It was from Goku.  
  
Where were you at lunch?  
  
I thought for a second. Should I really tell him? Oh come on! Like I'd lie to him!  
  
I was sleeping. I wanna show you something first hour tomorrow. Meet me in the cafeteria ten minutes before the bell, OK? I scrawled back.  
  
OK. Sure.  
  
I smiled and put the letter in my pocket and listened like a good girl for the rest of class.  
  
The next day I walked into the cafeteria and saw him sitting on a table with his feet on a chair. My heart raced.  
  
He was wearing a black t-shirt and khaki's with the same chain going from his front pocket to his back one. Why is his fashion sense having such an effect on my feelings?! I felt self-conscious and re-did my ponytail and pulled my hair only half way through this time.  
  
"I want to show you something," I said grabbing his wrist. "Follow me."  
  
We walked to the side entrance of the cafeteria. I looked around the hallway. You could barely hear the kids talking in the main hallways. Good. I walked up to the door, opened it and we both walked into the dark.  
  
"What is this place?" He asked. "And can we find a light switch?"  
  
I clicked on the lights. And smiled at his re-action.  
  
"Sweet!" He said. "Is this where you were yesterday?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
He sat down in the armchair and sighed. He closed his eyes and I watched him, smiling.  
  
I took a deep breath and walked over to the chair and sat on his lap with my legs dropping over the side of an arm. He opened his eyes and looked at me.  
  
We sat in silence staring at each other. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid! I tried to get up. His hand clasp around my wrist. I looked into his eyes and he put a hand on the side of my face. We moved closer.and we kissed.  
  
I threw my arms around him. Only he could kiss me with such urgency and I wouldn't be offended by it. I realized, he needed me as much as I needed him. His tounge brushed against mine and it didn't take long until we were making out.  
  
His hand left my cheek and locked the door. I turned on the pale lamp and turned off the light. I then lifted his shirt off and continued.  
  
Needless to say, we missed first hour.  
  
Author's Note: How ya'll like THAT?! Well you better! I aim to please. :-P Anyway, I'm gonna go and do something productive for a change. See ya!  
  
Pan-Chan 


	7. Pleased

Ryoka, as I am forever more referring her as, has joined the basketball team and is now a disgusting jock.  
  
Apparently, Ryoka and Maron got into a fight since Ryoka said that Maron wasn't good enough for the basketball team after she tried out and was turned down. So now instead of basketball, it's theater. And lucky me, she's in fifth hour too.  
  
I felt a piece of paper thunk against the back of my head in theater. I picked it up and opened it. Maron.  
  
Hey Chi-Chi, I'm like so totally sorry about this whole Goku and Bulma thing. Goku really doesn't like Bulma. Trust me. The whole thing may be screwed up, but let me explain.  
  
That note was a joke. Goku doesn't like her. I know this because I'm friends with Goku too. He was just trying to play around with her, and she took it way too seriously. Don't worry.  
  
Did ya hear about Bulma? She broke her leg so now she's off the basketball team. HAHA right in her ugly little face.  
  
Goku called me last night. He wanted advice, and I think you'll be pleased.  
  
Luv, Maron-san  
  
I'll be pleased? What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
  
The bell rang and I stood up and turned to Maron.  
  
"You aren't such a bitch after all, but what do you mean by 'I'll be pleased'?" I asked.  
  
She smiled mischievously. "Oh you'll see!"  
  
Author's note: I know! It's short but I'll have another chapter up within 24 hours. I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pan-Chan 


	8. Invites and preparation

I walked into Biology with my usual snack bag of pretzels  
  
I dropped off my books before lunch started and I saw a note on my black notebook. I picked it up, unfolded it, and began reading it.  
  
Hey, Marron told me that you don't hate her anymore. That's great. She's hoping that you guys can become good friends again.  
  
Man, Vegeta and I were sparring yesterday and I gave him a black eye and he was kind enough to give me a bruise the size of a large potato on my arm. I'm gonna kill the little bastard.  
  
This is really hard me to ask. Well you know that the homecoming dance is this Saturday.I'd be privileged if you'd go with me. Talk to me later. Bye.  
  
Goku  
  
I looked over to the corner that Goku was standing in. He had the class pet iguana, Gizo, in his hands. I walked over to him. He was trying to sustain his breathing, but he was taking deep and almost panicked breaths.  
  
I put my hand into his. "I'd love to go with you." I said squeezing tightly.  
  
He looked at me with twinkling eyes. "Are you serious?" He asked me.  
  
I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "When will you pick me up?"  
  
"Seven," he said grinning. Without warning, he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around once. "This is so awesome! Thank you!" He put me down and hugged me.  
  
We stayed in each other's arms.until Mr. Fidler came in.  
  
Saturday came slowly, even though it was only a three-day waiting period. My alarm clock buzzed. Noon. I had a hair appointment in an hour. I ran into the shower and washed my hair.  
  
I threw on a green long sleeve shirt and jeans, not bothering to dry my hair, considering they were just going to wet it down anyway.  
  
I arrived at the mall right on time and they took me in right away.  
  
"Hello. My name is Chloe." said my hairstylist. She had an Australian accent and pink, spiky hair. Oh shit.  
  
"Hi. What would you like to do with my hair?" I asked nervously.  
  
She laughed sensing the panic in my voice. "Don't worry. I was sleeping and my friends cut it and dyed it pink. I've got no plans for that with your gorgeous hair. Now relax. You're in great hands."  
  
She spun the chair away from the mirror so I couldn't see. She dampened my hair a bit in places that it had begun to dry and began her work.  
  
Curlers, hair dryers, hair spray, combs, brushes, scissors, bobby pins, and everything else came out of the drawers and put into my hair.  
  
"Oookay. Done! Oh!" She cooed. "You're GORGEOUS!" She spun the chair around and I gasped.  
  
My hair was shiny and in ringlets. A little of my front hair was pulled loosely back into bobby pins at the side of my head.  
  
"It's.wonderful." I said. "I'm afraid to touch it."  
  
She laughed and put her hands on her hips. "It's in there good. Trust me. And it'll stay shiny until you wash it."  
  
"Thank you!" I glowed.  
  
"You're welcome. You'll make your man VERY happy." She said.  
  
I paid for my appointment and went across the hall to a manicure appointment. This time I had to wait for about 5 minutes. They called me back and I gagged at who I saw.  
  
Ryoka was getting her nails done with her wooden crutches by her side. Bright red dragon lady nails at least 5 inches long. What a whore.  
  
Unlike all the manicurists I've had before, this one actually talked with me, and not with the other manicurists.  
  
"So who are you going with?" She asked me. "And how did he ask you?"  
  
I smiled. "His name is Goku Son," I said speaking so that Ryoka could hear me. "And he is the love of my life. He sent me a note because he was shy, but he picked me up and twirled me around when I said yes."  
  
She smiled. "How cute! He's a keeper, that one."  
  
Ryoka scoffed. "Whatever!"  
  
"Oh well hello Ryoka! What's going on?" I asked friendly, but shooting her head in my mind.  
  
"I'm going to the dance with Vegeta." She sneered.  
  
"How nice!" I said smiling.  
  
Gag me.  
  
As soon as my nails were covered in plastic and painted bright silver, I bolted out the door. I couldn't stand her anymore.  
  
All I had left to do was pick up my dress. I had to get it altered. I went into Evening's Bridal and picked it up. It's silver silk, with spaghetti straps and goes down to my ankles.  
  
I went out to my car, got in and drove away.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, the ending is LAME, but that was how it went with me. Anyway. I'll talk to ya later. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Pan-Chan 


	9. Dinner

Author's Note: Okay! JUST FOR THE RECORD!!! Bulma IS Ryoka. It's a NICKNAME. And why does she like Vegeta and go for Goku too? She's a bitch! Okay! All done!  
  
I checked the clock 6:52. 'He's gonna be here in only eight minutes!' I thought. I began pacing. My breathing became uneasy. I clicked my nails together.  
  
"Chi-Chi?" came my father's voice from outside my bedroom door. "Goku's here."  
  
I squealed softly and ran out of my room and thud down the stairs. I took a little peek at him. He stood there looking around and holding a dozen long- stem red roses.  
  
I walked down slowly to the point of where he could see me. His mouth fell open. I glided next to him.  
  
"Hi." I whispered.  
  
He put his hand on my face and stroked my cheekbone with his thumb. "I've never seen anything as gorgeous as you are right now." He whispered. My heart pounded.  
  
"Okay!" My father's cheerful voice breaks into our world, yanking us out of it. "Now smile big and look here!" He said holding up his camera.  
  
Goku handed me the roses. I swear.he spoils me. We looked into the camera and smiled. FLASH!  
  
He held up my camera. "Now look at each other and smile." FLASH!  
  
"Okay! I have no use for you anymore. Get out. Leave! Go have fun!" My father pushed us out the door.  
  
I looked in the driveway. Was he going to drive? I gasped. A LIMO?! Holy shit!  
  
"Well, let's go." He said smiling at my expression.  
  
He ran ahead and opened the door for me. I climbed in.  
  
"Miko's." Goku said to the driver as soon as he got into the back.  
  
Miko's? Like the really classy, dinner by candlelight, can't get in without a reservation, really expressive restaurant Miko's?  
  
He looked at me concerned. "You like Miko's.right?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "It's my favorite place. I.love Miko's." I moved closer to him. He put his arms around me.  
  
We walked into the beautiful restaurant together, hand in hand. "Chi-Chi! Goku! Over here!" A voice squealed from a table. Maron sat with baldie boy Krillin who was shoveling his face with what looked like lasagna. Maron's spaghetti looked like it hadn't been touched.  
  
"Hello Maron." Goku said. Maron moved over to Krillin's side of the booth. "Sit with us, you guys!"  
  
We sat down and his hand latched on to mine.  
  
"Krillin!" She said cheerfully. "We have company!"  
  
He grunted.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Can we talk?" She asked me.  
  
"Sure." I said. I kissed Goku on the cheek. "I'll be right back."  
  
She dragged me into the bathroom. "I hate Krillin so much! First he calls and says to come and pick him up because he lost car privs, then he told me he had reservations for Miko's then said he hoped I had money because 'he sure as hell didn't', and then he ordered the most expensive thing on the menu!" She sobbed saying all this on amazingly one breath. She grabbed the sides of her bun and tore it down. I winced. "And I don't have ANY money what-so-ever!"  
  
I pulled her into a hug. "Oh Maron. You deserve so much better than him."  
  
She stepped away and wiped her tears. "Really?"  
  
I nodded and pulled out my credit card. "Don't pay me back. Happy Homecoming, ya know?"  
  
This sent her into a fit of sobs again. "Thank you!!"  
  
We walked back out to the table. Maron sat down next to Krillin with her nose up.  
  
He snickered. "What happened to your hair?"  
  
"I thought of you." She said glaring at him with red eyes.  
  
Krillin didn't speak for a long time.  
  
I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, because I was afraid he was going to insist on paying.  
  
Goku ordered a steak and a large plate of fettuccini alfredo. Maron offered her spaghetti to Goku which he grabbed and inhaled.  
  
Dinner was amazing. Goku somehow convinced a violin player to come over and play for us as soon as Krillin and Maron left (screaming at each other).  
  
It came time to leave and it was time to dance. The Homecoming dance was waiting.  
  
Author's Note: I know it took forever to finish. I'm incredibly sorry! I love ya'll! Bye 'til next time. The next chapter is being written now!  
  
Pan-Chan 


	10. Love

Hand in hand we walked into normally what was the cafeteria. Cafeteria no more. Now it was a dance floor decorated with white Christmas lights, a mirror ball, and the techno beat bouncing.  
  
Maron was dancing with Krillin and actually wasn't looking pissed. Considering how they were dancing, I doubt anyone could really be upset if it were with the right person.  
  
The music faded away and a new song struck up, much slower than the last. Many people groaned. Goku held out his hand to me.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" He asked.  
  
My heart was pounding in my throat so I swallowed hoping it would go back down. I nodded.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I wasn't worried that we were to close. I knew that this is what I was missing.  
  
_Lying here with you, _

_Listenin' to the rain, _

_Smiling just to see _

_The smile upon your face. _

_And these are the moments _

_I thank God that I'm alive. _

_And these are the moments, _

_I'll remember all my life. _

_I've found all I've waited for, _

_And I could not ask for more._  
  
I fell into his grasp. I was no longer Chi-Chi. I was now part of one body made by the both of us. We moved together, breathed together.  
_  
Looking in your eyes, _

_Seeing all I need. _

_Everything you are, _

_Is everything to me. _

_These are the moments, _

_I know heaven must exist. _

_And these are moments, _

_I know all I need is this._

_I have all I've waited for. _

_And I could not ask for more._  
  
I felt sick. A good sort of sick, so I knew it wasn't the chicken that I ate at dinner. I looked up into his eyes.  
  
_I could not ask for more than to be stuck together. _

_Could not ask for more than be stuck with you. _

_Every prayer has been answered, _

_Every dream has come true. _

_Right here in this moment, _

_This is where I'm meant to be, _

_Here with you, _

_Here with me._  
  
We smiled at each other, and our foreheads became pressed together. I felt stares coming our way. I know no one would expect the relationship between me and him. He was a devil, I was the perfect devout Christian's kid. We complement each other perfectly.  
  
_These are the moments,_

_I thank God that I'm alive. _

_And these are the moments, _

_I'll remember all my life. _

_I've got all I've waited for, _

_And I could not ask for more._  
  
For the first time in my life, I was in love. I was falling in love with Goku, my childhood playmate.  
  
_I could not ask for more than to be stuck together. _

_Could not ask for more than be stuck with you. _

_Every prayer has been answered, _

_Every dream has come true._

_Right here in this moment, _

_This is where I'm meant to be,_

_Here with you, _

_Here with me._  
  
_Could not ask for more than the love you gave me, _

_Because it's all I've waited for. _

_And I could not ask for more._  
  
The song faded away and Goku spun me around. I smiled. Homecoming night was cool.  
  
"Okay y'all listen up!" The DJ said over the microphone. "Time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen!"  
  
Everyone cheered loudly.  
  
"Our King this year is." He paused. "Goku Son!"  
  
I looked at him. He looked equally shocked.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?!" I yelled over all the cheers.  
  
"I didn't even know! Maybe someone told me, but I was so worried about asking you to this dance I didn't even notice!" He yelled back.  
  
Nevertheless, Goku walked up on the stage and accepted the 'honor'. Maron and I found each other and we giggled madly.  
  
"Now the Homecoming Queen... Bulma Briefs!"  
  
The applause wasn't nearly as heavy for her. I looked to see her rushing up to the stage. Her dress contained a dangerous amount of spandex and polyester. It was a red halter style dress with nothing holding it up except her own cleavage. Her hair was piled on top of her head. The make-up seemed to never end. I wondered how many layers she could put on her face.  
  
"Whore! Slut! User!" Maron shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
I laughed until I thought I was going to throw up. I joined in too. She heard us and glared.  
  
"Does the homecoming royalty have anything to say?" the DJ asked holding out the microphone. Bulma snatched it away.  
  
"I wanna thank everyone who voted for me and thank the basketball team for making me totally popular! I also think some credit should go toward myself for getting rid of the two people who were keeping me down! Without them, I stand here and become Homecoming queen!" She said triumphantly.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Goku slowly took the microphone. "Uh can't top that speech." He laughed put covered it with a cough. Everyone else laughed too. "I just want to say thanks I guess. I just wish I would have been more attentive because I can't even remember being told I was nominated. But hey, It was worth it." He flashed a smile toward me. I held onto Maron's shoulder. I was about to collapse.  
  
"Thank you royalty!" The DJ said. "Now time for the customary King and Queen dance."  
  
Crap. I forgot about this part. What was he going to do? Sweep her off her feet like he did with me? Was he going to leave?  
  
Neither really. They danced for the required 3 and a half minutes. Goku tried to break into a run when the song ended, but she had a hold on his tie. He bounced back and she planted a huge kiss on his lips.  
  
People stared from me to them. Back and forth. Something in my head snapped.  
  
I barged through the crowd. I pushed her away from Goku and slapped her, mustering all the strength I could manage.  
  
"You missed your chance." I said to her in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
She came back at me. Just as I raised my hands in front of my face, I heard a skin against skin kind of clap.  
  
I opened my eyes. Goku held her wrist.  
  
"Leave us alone. You have your own date." He shoved her wrists away. I heard her growl under her breath.  
  
Everyone stared in silence.  
  
"Play Mambo number 5!" Someone shouted in the back. The DJ shrugged and ten seconds later Latin beat jammed the dance floor.  
  
We left at midnight. He walked me to my door then stopped and took my hands.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"You showed me I was right." He said.  
  
I guess a still looked puzzled. He pulled me closer and we kissed passionately, with tongues battling.  
  
"I thought I loved you." He whispered into my ear. "And I was right."  
  
He kissed my cheek and started walking down the sidewalk back to the limo. He turned and faced me. "Goodnight Chi-Chi." He continued walking again.


	11. Not Speaking, then the Blowout

Author's Note: Okay, I'm ahead of schedule by 5 days. I'm writing it early. Proud are ya?  
  
"It's been six days." I said to Maron sipping my Coke. It was lunchtime and I was sitting with Maron. Goku started sitting on the other side of the cafeteria lately and looking very apprehensive whenever he looked at me.  
  
"Since what?" She said eating a nacho chip.  
  
"Homecoming," I said. "We haven't said anything to each other since then."  
  
"Really?" She asked shoving another 2 chips into her mouth. "Well, don't call him. He has to make the first move and you don't want to seem desperate do you?"  
  
"No, but it's so hard to wait. I wanna say something to him but I'm afraid he hates me or something." Sip. "It's almost like I have a huge boil on my face and no one wants to say anything about it."  
  
She looked at me oddly. "You're fruity."  
  
I looked over to Goku's table. "Oh yeah? I'd rather be fruity than artificially flavored. Unlike some chick I know." I flashed her a quick smile.  
  
She smacked my arm. "You're so mean."  
  
"I know."  
  
The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I walked out of the cafeteria trying to keep my Coke concealed under my wool jacket. If the principal saw it, he'd give me a month worth of detentions. He's just stupid that way.  
  
I got to biology as fast as I could without anyone getting suspicious. I crashed into my seat and took out my calendar. One week. Only one stupid little week until I become 17. I couldn't wait. Part of me wanted to stand up on my desk, rip open my shirt and scream until my voice was gone. The good part of me wouldn't allow it. Instead I circled a heart around the 18th of October.  
  
I looked at Goku. I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up so suddenly that I didn't even have to say his name.  
  
"What's your deal?" I yelled at him. I'm glad no one else was in that room with us.  
  
"What?!" He yelled back at me.  
  
"You've been ignoring me ever since Homecoming!" I said using me hands to elaborate.  
  
"Well I made a mistake! I told you I loved you and you totally blew me off! It's like you hate me so I've been avoiding you!" He walked up to me and stood over me and stared down at me. "Did you ever think for one single second that I was embarrassed that you hated me?!"  
  
"I don't hate you!" I said staring way up to him. I hate being short.  
  
"Oh really?! Then what's this crap that you're sending to me?! You're the perfect little Christian's child! I'm the kid who eggs your house on Halloween! You're too god for me!" He shouted.  
  
"Perfect kid?! You're so full of it! You're so caught up in stereotypes it's gross!"  
  
He grabbed his hair. "I'll tell the truth okay?!" I breathed in heavily. "I love you so much it's disgusting! You're all I ever think about!" I screamed and ran out of the classroom.  
  
I fought to get to the bathroom. Someone grabbed my arm. I looked back. Only Maron, no big deal.  
  
I glared at her. She opened her eyes wider.  
  
"You talked to him."  
  
"Very good." I growled. I shook out of her grip.  
  
"Chi-Chi, listen." Maron called after me.  
  
I pushed everyone apart to make room for me. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I never want to talk to him again.  
  
I burst into the bathroom as the bell rang for class. I crawled into a stall, sat with knees to chest on the toilet, and cried.  
  
I got back with 10 minutes left of class. Lucky me, we were working in partners, flipping coins to create a baby. Guess who Mr. Fidler paired me with?  
  
The bell rang before we could finish. Good. 


	12. Forgivness

Author's Note: This will take a while to write but whatever. This actually happened to me in Biology class. It was pretty fun!  
  
Monday came way too quickly. I wish I could have been sick. Biology was almost immediate. Dammit.  
  
Mr. Fidler sent us out into the hallway with two pennies, pencils, paper, and a tracking sheet to monitor what traits out 'child' would have.  
  
"You flip the coin," I said to him sneering. "Men decide the sex of the baby."  
  
It landed tails up. "It's a boy."  
  
I circled boy on our tracking sheet.  
  
I flipped my coin. It landed heads up and so did Goku's.  
  
"Black hair." Goku said, clearing his throat like he was nervous. He should be. I'm pissed.  
  
We flipped again. Both tails.  
  
"Straight hair."  
  
One heads, one tails. "Large eyes."  
  
Both tails. "Fine and separated eyebrows."  
  
Both tails again. "Thin and small lips."  
  
One heads one tails. "Small nose."  
  
Both tails. "No freckles."  
  
Both heads. "Round to oval shaped head."  
  
Both tails. "Short eyelashes."  
  
One heads, one tails. "No cleft in chin."  
  
"Done," He said. "Now all we have to do is draw what the kid will look like."  
  
I sketched the four-year-old child in my eyes. Even though I'm terrible at drawing, I wouldn't mind a little boy like this one.  
  
I finished drawing his left eyebrow. Perfect. Or.as perfect as it will be considering I drew it.  
  
"Let me see yours." I said.  
  
He looked skeptical, but flashed the notepad my way. The little boy looked like he could have come off that page and danced around our ankles.  
  
"Goku! That frickin' amazing!" I said covering my mouth in astonishment.  
  
He grinned. "Thanks."  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"Are you still pissed at me?" He asked not looking at me.  
  
I looked at his expression on his face. "Oh sweetheart." I stroked the back of my finger against his jaw. "No.I'm sorry I yelled at you."  
  
He smiled at looked at his drawing. "Do you really like him?" He asked.  
  
"He's perfect." I said admiring the drawing.  
  
"No," He said kissing my neck. "He'd only be perfect if he was ours."  
  
Author's Note: Short chapter. I know, but isn't it so fluffy?! I LOVE FLUFF! This chapter was really sweet to me though. Anyway r/r. Tell me your thoughts!!! 


	13. Birthdays

Author's Note: I can't explain how sorry I am! I was informed the other day that someone had been waiting for this next chapter for about 2 months! I'm sorry it took so long! I'm working on another story called 'Ruining My Life The Best Way I Know How'. My friends think I need to contact a publishing company.  
  
Just got off the phone with my Grandmother and it looks like I'm a cousin again. Alexis Seefeldt. 9 pounds. Born December 26th, 2002. That's a bummer. A birthday the day after Christmas. Mine is the 15th of December though.Forget the baby. On with the story!  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I threw my alarm clock across the room. I'm going to kill the asshole who invented alarm clocks if he isn't already dead. I heard the clock sputter, then stop. That's the 2nd clock I've broken this month and it's only the 18th.  
  
I sat up. The 18th. My birthday. I'm 17 year old today. I smiled broadly. I felt older. I felt a whole two years older. Awesome.  
  
I stood up and turned up my stereo and danced around a little bit. I don't know what in the world made me do this, but obviously, I did.  
  
I heard a loud thumping on my door. "DAMN IT CHI-CHI! I'M AWARE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY BUT PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. My father is old and senile. I hate him sometimes. I turned off my stereo and grabbed my green bathrobe and towel.  
  
I hurried through my shower. I wasn't about to spend my one day of the year cooped up in a house with a jerk of a father.  
  
I ran into my room and threw on an emerald green T-shirt and dark blue bellbottoms. I put my hair up into a bun with chopsticks. I grabbed my coat, keys, and bag and flew out the door a whole 30 minutes before usual. Meaning I had a little more than an hour to waste.  
  
I drove to the Starbucks downtown. I ordered a vanilla capaccino (know I didn't spell that right, but I drink it more often than I write about it.). School is five minutes down the road. What am I supposed to do? I mean, I can't spend an hour before school starts.  
  
Apparently I could, because I found myself parking in my usual spot not five minutes later. I sipped my coffee. I walked through the empty halls. Janitors would cringe at how muddy my boots were on the freshly polished floor. I walked up to my locker. 14-28-8. Jigglejigglejiggle. It opened. Wow, now there's a first in my high school history. A note was taped to my book shelf.  
  
I set my coffee down on the floor and snapped the note.  
  
Chi-Chi,  
  
Happy Birthday! I got you a present and I want you to meet me in that one closet that you showed me. I'll see you at 7:35. You get here by then don't you?  
  
Goku  
  
"Actually that's the exact time I get here," I said aloud and glanced at my watch. 7:05 am. "well, normally."  
  
I decided to drop off my Spanish stuff early. My teacher stopped me though and showed me pictures from the ultrasound she got yesterday. There is definitely two kids in there.and they look like they're wrestling. Ahh, sibling rivalry. Isn't it great?  
  
I didn't know what else to do. I slinked over to my closet and grabbed a book from the collection I brought from home. My eyelids got very heavy, very quickly. I slept.  
  
I woke up to a peck on my forehead. I smiled, knowing right away who it was. I opened my eyes. Only he could kiss me like that.  
  
"Hey," He whispered brushing the stray hair out of my face.  
  
"Hi." I said. My voice cracked. I sounded like a happy, but tired 4 year old.  
  
"Can I sit down?" He asked.  
  
I got up, he sat down in my chair and I sat on his lap. He moved a little bit and gave me a large box. I squealed. Presents are my favorite things. I opened the box. Inside that box was.a box. I opened this box. Another box. Over and over again. The box eventually got down to three inches. I opened this one. This box wasn't cardboard like the others.this one was velvet. A jewelry box.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
I looked back at him. His eyes were pleading. "Open it.please."  
  
I opened it, and sitting there wasn't another box.but a ring. A diamond solitaire. I gasped. The diamond wasn't big..but it certainly wasn't small.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
I looked back at him, wide eyed in shock. "This is m-mine?" He nodded. "Can I put it on?"  
  
He looked at me oddly. "I wish you would." He said.  
  
He took the ring and slide it onto my left ring finger. We kissed. And kissssed. And kisssssssed.  
  
Author's Note: Yah. Short. I know I know I know. I've got my next chapter planned out. Get prepared for drama. Awww. My puppy is sleeping by my feet. I gotsa pet him! Bye bye! 


	14. Shocking News

Author's Note: Heylo! Getting to the point, this chapter is a shocker. A few things may even be answered for you.  
  
I'm angry with my dad. As soon as I got home, he shoved me into my room and told me to clean it. Inflamed and infected asshole.  
  
Maron was supposed to come over at 5:30 so we could go to the movies and she would spend the night here. It's a tradition. She spends my birthday night at my house, and hers at her house, no matter what day of the week.  
  
As soon as I picked up the last thing, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs in frenzy and opened the door. We hugged like we were old college friends and hadn't seen each other in years.  
  
Our movie was supposed to come on at 6. It's pretty early, considering we're going to a drive in theater, but we didn't really want to be watching a movie that began at midnight.  
  
On our way to the movie, we stopped and got candy. We aren't talking a little bit to munch on, nearly 5 pounds of candy.  
  
We got there a little late, but that's probably good since we both hate previews. We'll only watch the previews on video. It's weird, because we can fast forward through the previews of video.  
  
"That Ebert guy gave this movie two thumbs up. I bet the skinny, dead guy would have hated it." Maron said munching on her candy necklace.  
  
I laughed within the first ten minutes. It was kind of weird watching a movie without Bulma, and in a way, I really missed her. I hadn't seen a movie since that time with all of us back in August. To avoid wanting to say sorry to her, I remembered how many times she wanted to screw my life up, but failed. Ahhh, much better!  
  
My phone vibrated in my pocket. I must have jumped a foot. Skeptically, I took it out and answered.  
  
"Yeah? This is Chi-Chi." I answered.  
  
"Chi-Chi, oh my god baby you gotta help me." Goku sounded panicked.  
  
"Goku?! What's wrong? Are you okay?" I looked at Maron who gave me an odd look.  
  
"I'm in jail! You gotta come and get me!" He hissed.  
  
"YOU'RE WHERE?!" I screamed. Maron looked at me with pleading eyes. "He's in jail!" I said through gritted teeth. "How in the world did you pull this off?"  
  
"They saw me hanging around a bunch of people and there was a cloud of smoke. We all had pot on us, and they found me with 200 dollars in 20's on me. They think I was dealing it!"  
  
I didn't speak. "Chi-Chi?" He asked. "Oh shit, don't tell me you hung up."  
  
"You didn't.did you?" I asked slowly.  
  
"No! No no no no no! It's.someone else's. I can't say who. He told me to hold it for him, so I took it, and I held it in my hand. He got pissed that someone would see it, so I put it in my pocket. Chi-Chi, you know I wouldn't lie to you. You know I love you right?" He said quickly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then come down here okay?! Please! You're my only hope!" He whispered urgently.  
  
I heard a click. He had hung up. I put a hand to my head, and then hit the steering wheel as hard as I could.  
  
"Why is he in jail?" She asked.  
  
"Possession and dealing." I said holding back tears.  
  
"Of what?" She gasped. "That isn't something that Goku would do!"  
  
"Marijuana." I said looking at her.  
  
"Oh my god." She said burring her face in her hands. "Well, what are we gonna do? Do you know how much they want for bail?"  
  
"No."  
  
She looked thoughtful. "Let's go see."  
  
So we drove downtown to see my boyfriend. A police officer escorted us to a room. I saw him sitting in hand cuffs, slouching down, with his head leaned back against the wall, and his eyes closed. A balding man was talking to him. He responded.  
  
When the door opened, his eyes snapped open and he looked over to us quickly.  
  
"Are you his jail call?" The balding man asked.  
  
I nodded quickly. "Have a seat ladies." He said to us.  
  
We sat down. "Now I want you to tell me everything you know about this young man over there. Tell the truth."  
  
I nodded again, and twisted my ring around my finger from nerves. "From what you know, has he done anything like this in the past?"  
  
I glanced at Maron. I shook my head.  
  
"Has he ever gotten drunk?" I didn't know how to answer. Maron apparently did, because she said no. How did she know that? Oh who cares.  
  
"Has he ever acted like he was under the influence of any drug at any time?"  
  
I could answer this one. "Never."  
  
The questions continued, and together, Maron and I were able to convince the man that he was innocent.  
  
"One last question, to you sir." He asked. "Who were the ones that were smoking it, and who gave it to you?"  
  
Goku paled again like he did when Vegeta snatched his wallet that one day. He opened his mouth, and obviously tried to say something, but it wouldn't come out.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Krillin Masaki and Vegeta Sai." He said under his breath.  
  
Maron gasped. I put an arm around her. She started sobbing miserably.  
  
"It looks like you were with the wrong people, at the wrong place, at the wrong time." Goku stood up and turned around while the man unlocked his cuffs.  
  
'I love you so much.' He mouthed to me.  
  
I smiled. 'I love you too.' I mouthed back.  
  
"No consequences, sir?" He asked.  
  
"None whatsoever, unless anything we haven't caught anything that shows up on your record."  
  
"Thank you." He held out his hand and they shook.  
  
The balding man gave him a slip of paper. "Your car was towed, but we with this paper, you are able to get it back tomorrow morning at the impound. It won't be available until then."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The man caught a glimpse of my ring that I was still spinning. He chuckled. "Get out of here. You guys aren't dangerous."  
  
We walked out, Maron still sobbing hysterically. She got into the front seat before I got in.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" He said walking toward me.  
  
I smiled and walked toward him as well.  
  
"Thank you so much." He said putting his arms around me tightly. He kissed me slowly on my forehead. "You're my angel."  
  
I sighed happily. "I just have one last question."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked pulling away from me.  
  
"Where did you get all that money from? I mean, roses for homecoming, a limo, Miko's, my ring.it all had to come from somewhere, and Master Roshi wasn't the person who gave it to you." I asked.  
  
"I." He began. "I didn't want to tell you because it's kind of embarresing. I've been working at Burger Boy on the outskirts of town and I saved up my last earnings from nearly a year ago, knowing who it was going to be for."  
  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
  
"Because I saw you glancing at me and everything." He brushed a strand of hair from my face to behind my ear.  
  
"You knew all along and you didn't as me out?" I said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Part of it was kind of hope I guess." He said looking thoughtful. "That day at the mall I took out at least 500 dollars and spent it on myself. I swore to God that you were going to hate me forever and that it was pretty useless to keep that much on a dream never to come true."  
  
"Are you glad it came true?" I asked him.  
  
"Very." He said kissing me passionately.  
  
Author's Note: Now you know! I was asked to make this chapter longer and here we go! It's almost five pages long! Aren't ya proud of me? Well, you can tell me how proud you are by reviewing..hint hint hint. Okay! I gotta go to bed and dream of my sex god Alex Anderson. Good night!  
  
P.S. It will take a while to write the next chapter, but I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO GET IT DONE FAST!!! 


	15. Thanksgiving

Author's Note: I can't believe myself. I never really though of this as a PWP (Plot? What Plot?) writer, but this is A HUGE PWP! I'm so embarrassed! I'm so sorry! GAHHHH! Anyways, I know that this chapter skips ahead over a month and there isn't a Goku Son family really, but use your imagination!! Just another quick little note, he's not exactly a saiyjin. There aren't saiyjins in this story. Okay hold on, cause here we go!  
  
I shut my eyes harder and whimpered as the sun streamed through my window and into my eyes. I hate nature's alarm clock too. If I could, I would throw it too.  
  
I knew what day it was. Thanksgiving Day. I felt my stomach lurch. I was going over to Goku's house for Thanksgiving dinner at three. I would meet his parents for the first time today.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at my newest alarm clock (Which had lasted for the past 3 weeks. I know, I'm shocked too.). Wow, I had slept in until noon. Holy crap, I never thought I could do that.  
  
I lay in bed for another 15 minutes until I was so nervous I thought I was going to throw up if I didn't stay active. I couldn't take it. I got up and stretched. I waddled downstairs (Don't you dare laugh! I waddle when I just wake up okay?!) to see Daddy sitting at the counter, reading the newspaper.  
  
"Hey Daddy. Aren't you making dinner for yourself and Grandma and stuff?" I asked.  
  
"No, Chi-Chi. Since you won't be here, nor with Grandma and Grandpa. It's not worth making dinner." He said sounding very disappointed.  
  
God, that man can get me feeling so guilty. I looked down and dragged my selfish ass upstairs into the shower.  
  
I climbed into my care at 20 minutes until three. Goku's house was on the outskirts of town. Fifteen minutes later, I turned onto Olden Orchard, the street he live on.  
  
"329.329.first cream house on the right with brown shutters." I muttered, turning down my CD player. "Aha!!!"  
  
I pulled up the driveway to a humble home with a chain link fence in the side yard. I saw a big black lab rear up on the fence. That must be Jake. Goku ran out of the side yard, making sure Jake stayed behind the fence. He ran up to me and wrapped me in a long, tight hug and gave me a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey baby. My mom is kind of stressed so if she snaps at you, it's just because of the dinner. She gets this way every year, so it's pretty normal. Just ignore her if she's a bitch. She's normally pretty calm after dinner though." He said.  
  
I gave him a blank stare. "Oh yah, meeting your family isn't going to be stressful enough."  
  
"Oh! You aren't nervous are you?" He asked.  
  
"Oh my god." I said putting a hand to my forehead and shaking my head.  
  
He smiled and took my hand. We walked through the gate and into a door. "Watch your step." He said.  
  
"Dammit! I'm no good at this! It happens every year!" I heard a woman scream.  
  
"Mom! Watch your mouth! We have company!" Goku said leading me up the short flight of stairs.  
  
The woman squealed. "Chi-Chi! It's great to meet you!" She ran up to me and hugged me. I was taken by surprise and couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Then a taller boy, maybe 20 years old stepped into the kitchen. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail and it went halfway down his back. He was wearing a dark green sweater and black pants. He stared at me.  
  
"Err, that's my brother." Goku said, rolling his eyes at pointing vaguely at him.  
  
"Raditz." He said shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Hi?" I said lamely.  
  
He snorted and went back through the doorway.  
  
Goku led me through the doorway that Raditz went through. He took my coat, hung it up and then sat down on the loveseat adjacent to the one Raditz was sitting on.  
  
Goku snatched the remote from his brother and began flipping through the channels.  
  
"Excuse me darling little brother, I was watching that." Raditz said through gritted teeth and took the remote back. He clicked it back to football.  
  
"I thing I don't give a royal shit, and I want the remote back." Goku takes it back and clicks it to another station.  
  
This went on for easily five minutes. By this time, I had sat down next to Goku, watching the TV flicker back and forth.  
  
"Ya know what?!" I screamed over them. The remote clattered to the ground. I picked it up and changed it to cartoons. "This is what we'll watch!"  
  
"No way am I listening to some chick." Raditz sneered.  
  
"I think you will." I said dropping the remote down the front of my shirt.  
  
"Oh dude that's fucking nasty!" Raditz screamed. Goku laughed like a mad man.  
  
"You know what rocks about this?" Goku screamed. "I know that if I wanted to change the channel, I'd win anyways!"  
  
We watched TV for another 10 minutes. Goku got up and went upstairs.  
  
"Ya know something Chi-Chi?" Raditz said to me. "You got a lot of balls to do something like that."  
  
"Uhh, no I don't." I said looking at him oddly.  
  
"You're hot. I see what Goku sees." He said taking his eyes off me and looking at the TV again.  
  
I blushed deeply.  
  
~~Fast Forward Two Hours~~  
  
After dinner, Goku, Raditz and I decided to go for a walk down to a park a few blocks away. When we got there, we sat on a park bench (me in the middle so they wouldn't fight anymore) and watched a bunch of 10 year old beat the crap out of each other in football.  
  
"It's so cold!" Goku said crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"Then you should have worn a coat sweetheart." I said, snuggling myself closer to him, hoping to share body heat.  
  
We watched the boys play football in silence. My concentration broke when the wind blew and rippled throughout my body. I looked up into the sky and saw white floating down. I blinked and looked again. The white thing landed on my pant leg. It melted.  
  
"Of course your cold Goku. It's snowing." I said smiling. 


	16. Snow Day

Author's Note: Oh dear, I hope you recognize me. It's Pan-Chan! Which one? Exactly my point. I felt the urge to change my name on here. It's now ST. ST for Serenity Tenshi, or ST for Silent Treatment. I don't talk a lot in real life except with Kendall.  
  
76 REVIEWS! That is really cool you guys! Thank you so much! I love you guys extra lots! And aren't you guys lucky? I'm sick, so I have to stay home and write all day. Oh fiddle stix.  
  
This is the second time in two days I'm posting. Please don't get greedy and expect another chapter unbearably soon, because you won't receive one. Don't expect one within the next month.just in case of course.  
  
Ever since Thanksgiving, it has been snowing. It is now December 4, and there was at least a foot of snow on the ground. I woke up at my usual time, got my coffee, and prepared to watch the news.  
  
Ronald McSpiff was reporting last night's sports scores. "Now!" Ronald said, "Back to Jeff."  
  
"Thanks Ronald. As many of you can tell, our entire viewing area received freezing rain last night along with 6 inches of snow. Don't bother getting the kids up. Every school that this channel reaches is closed." Jeff Maly says.  
  
Sweeeeeet..  
  
The only bad thing about this is I can already feel my coffee kicking in; therefore going back to bed isn't an option anymore.  
  
The good thing is, I can be as loud as I want. Dad went to work at 5 this morning and won't be home until 5 tonight. He's putting in overtime because we want to move out of our small house and get one on the other side of town that we've been looking at since before my mother passed away.  
  
I stick around the TV just long enough to hear that the forecast will be cloudy with a chance of snow around sunset (high of 30).  
  
I jumped into the shower, washed my hair, shaved my legs, and got out. I browsed my closet. Green, green, red, green, green. Do I own nothing other than green?! Oh wait a second. I grabbed the red shirt and pulled it over my head. I stood standing in my shirt and underwear and then the phone rings. Naturally.  
  
I ran to answer it, half naked.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chi-Chi? What up?" Goku said.  
  
"Uh you caught me half naked. Other than that, nothing." I said tucking some hair behind my ear.  
  
"Oh. That kind of sucks. Anyway, let's get together. You know we have a snow day right?" Goku said suavely.  
  
"Uh yeah. We'd be in Spanish class by now," I said, shivering. "Hold on, I need to put on pants. I'm freezing."  
  
I set down the phone and pulled on some jeans. There.  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
"Well, you obviously know that it's December right? And Christmas is right around the corner." He said.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Let's go shopping!" Goku said excitedly.  
  
I laughed. "That's something a guy should never say to his girlfriend!"  
  
"That's why I tried not to say it."  
  
"Okay then," I said. "You want to meet there?"  
  
"Not really. Can I pick you up or something?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When do I pick you up?" He asks.  
  
"How about now?" I suggest.  
  
"Okay."  
  
In another 45 minutes we're at the mall and walking together, hand in hand. I convince him to stop by Abercrombie and Fitch. I can't believe I'm buying Maron's gift here. I manage to find an awesome guys sweatshirt for her. She loves guy's sweatshirts for some reason.  
  
Next, we stopped for CD's. I think we stayed in there for an hour. I ended up picking out Good Charlotte.  
  
"What now?" I asked.  
  
A smile crept across his face. "I want to get my tongue pierced. There's this place across the street I want to go to."  
  
I smiled too. "Okay."  
  
Pretty soon, Goku and I were sitting together and holding each other's hands.  
  
"This may sting." The woman said. Holy shit, that is a huge needle! They used a gun on my ears! Of course, I was four when they did that.  
  
His grip intensified for a split second, and it was done. He chose a silver barbell.  
  
"Okay then, let me go ring this up for you." The woman said.  
  
"Hold on," I said. "How much is it for an eyebrow ring?"  
  
Goku gave me a very surprised, but sexy look. "Yes!" he whispered.  
  
Suddenly it was my turn. I was sitting where Goku was and I wiped my hands on my jeans multiple times. The woman changed her gloves, wiped my eyebrow with rubbing alcohol, and took out a new needle. Oh shit.is this a good idea?  
  
One, two, three. Wow, the pain was very minimal. I chose a silver curved barbell with red cones on each end. I looked at it in the mirror. Awesome. Dad is gonna freak.  
  
Goku wouldn't let me pay. I felt kind of guilty.  
  
"Okay!" Goku said taking out a yellow bandana when we got into the car. "Put this over your eyes okay?"  
  
I looked at him oddly, but placed it over my eyes (being careful not to bump my new eyebrow ring) and tied it behind my head.  
  
When the car stopped, he led me up a series of stairs. We stopped suddenly.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to untie your bandana for you okay??" Goku said. I nodded.  
  
His hands moved up slowly from my waist to my bandana. His hands untied it a bit clumsily. He let the bandana drop. I opened my eyes and looked down. We were at the school football stadium, at the very top of the bleachers. I gasped and cooed at what I saw.  
  
In red, 'I'll love you forever Chi-Chi' was written in the snow.  
  
I put a hand to his face and kissed him. Not just a simple kiss, we were making out in a matter of seconds. I knocked him down onto the ground. Too bad it was cold out, because it didn't last long. His tongue ring really felt cool on my tongue though. 


	17. New York, New York

Author's Note: Listen ya'll, I'm so stuck on everything with this story it's not even funny! I strain my brain and try to think of something and NOTHING works. I have a plan for the end of this whole story, but that isn't for a long time. I'm trying my hardest to make a chapter for you guys, since I don't want to miss a snow day, but please be gentle.  
  
80 reviews! Oh boy! This is great! I can't wait for 100 reviews!  
"Chi-Chi! You have mail!" Dad called from downstairs.  
  
I ran down to meet my dad, just as he was coming in, covered in Christmas snow. It was now Christmas Eve, and I just got off being grounded yesterday because of my eyebrow. I snatched the letter out of his hand.  
  
I ripped it open, even tearing the letter inside. I took it out carefully and read.  
  
'Chi-Chi my baby,  
  
Merry Christmas! I couldn't talk to you on the phone or anything, but I got you a present. Look inside the envelope.'  
  
Puzzled, I reached into the envelope and pulled out a stiff piece of paper. I read it. Chi-Chi King. Two-way trip departing December 30, returning January 3 to New York City, JFK Airport.  
  
Dad was watching me. I kept staring at my ticket.  
  
"Whatcha got there Chi-Chi?" My dad asked.  
  
I started screaming happily. "Daddy! Tell me you'll let me go! You're the coolest Dad ever, you wouldn't dare say no would you?"  
  
"Uh for what?" He asked looking at me uncertainly.  
  
"Goku wants to take me to New York City for New Years!" I said jumping up and down.  
  
Dad paled considerably. "What?"  
  
"You must have heard by how you paled like that!" I said excitedly.  
  
He put a hand to his forehead. "Alone with your boyfriend? In New York City?"  
  
"C'mon Daddieeeee!" I whined. "I need to go! You don't understand how much this means to me!"  
  
"I'll think about it." He said. "Now let me go baste the turkey. Grandma and Grandpa will be here any minute. Go change into that purple sweater that your grandmother got you for your birthday."  
  
"But Daddy, it's hideous. Not to mention it itches."  
  
"If you want to go to New York, then do it." He said crossing his arms.  
  
I slumped upstairs and changed out of my green t-shirt and put on that terrible purple sweater. I decided to pull my hair back, so I wouldn't have a problem with static.  
  
At 7:30, it was time to open Grandma and Grandpa's presents. As soon as I delivered the last present, my Grandma struck up conversation.  
  
"I can't believe you let Chi-Chi get her eyebrow pierced," She snuffed. "She looks like such a hellion."  
  
"Get off his back, Anne. It's not your business." My Grandpa said.  
  
I opened a box from my Grandma. I was very surprised at her good choice. It was a soft, red sweater with a hood. "Wow Grandma! This is awesome!" I said to her. "Thank you!"  
  
Next came Grandpa's present. There were two boxes. He's notorious for getting me really cool toys for Christmas. If it's the hot toy of the year, he'll go anywhere, and do anything to get it. A few years ago, I got a Tickle Me Elmo.  
  
I opened the first, and bigger box. A zip-zap. By far the toy of the year. I reached for the smaller package and opened it.  
  
It was a pair of straight eyebrow barbells with dice on the end. One pair was black, and one was red.  
  
"Yay Grandpa!" I said clapping and running to give him a hug. "Thank you!"  
  
"Chi-Chi, I do have one last thing for you tonight." Said my dad. He handed me a red bracelet box. I opened it and saw a very standard, but pretty gold bracelet. There's a note folded up inside. I opened an read in my Dad's hand writing.  
  
'You can go'.  
  
I sat in awe. I suddenly snapped out of it, screaming and hugging my Dad tightly. "THANK YOU DADDY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" 


	18. Airplanes, New Friends, and Getting Drun...

Author's Note: I can't believe you evil evil children are making me write a chapter while I'm going through trauma! Mean children! Not to mention it hasn't even been 24 hours since I posted the last chapter. It may take a while for me to finish this one though.  
  
84 reviews huh? Not too shabby, but that's only four more review than I had last time I posted. I'm gonna cry!  
  
Here's something that I highly doubt you know. When I think of where Chi- Chi lives in this story, I think of a place called Ann Arbor, MI. If you have no idea where I'm talking about, it's about 30 minutes drive on the expressway from Detroit. They don't live in Japan, so yeah. ^_^*  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
7:20 am December 30  
  
Everything is packed and ready. It's around 35 degrees, and it's pouring rain. I'm supposed to catch my plane at 8:00 am and Goku is supposed to be here any minute. I pace for a couple seconds in front of my bedroom window, peering down to the driveway. I re-do my ponytail. I pace again. I sigh dramatically and crash onto my bed and twirling my eyebrow ring.  
  
I reached over to by bedside table and began painting my nails black. I was stopped halfway through my left ring finger by a car horn. I looked up and stared at my window. It's him. He's come to take me to the airport.  
  
I closed the top of my nail polish, forgetting entirely that may hands looked odd with a few nails painted. I grabbed my bags and ran downstairs faster than I ever could have without my bags.  
  
"Hello Goku," my father said approvingly. "How are you this early and rainy morning?"  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly. "A little tired sir. I must admit that I fell asleep last night at around 3 and got up at 5."  
  
My father laughed heartily. "Well come on in Goku! You're soaked!"  
  
Goku thanked him and stepped in on the mat, stomping his feet. He looks up from the ground and over to the staircase, where I am standing. I drop my bags and squeal happily, running towards him. He pulls me into a tight hug. The front of my shirt is now wet and a shade darker from the rain.  
  
"You ready?" He asks me. I nod. "You nervous?" I nod again. "Me too."  
  
"You guys should be leaving now if your flight leaves at 8. Have a great time you guys, and remember what I told you Goku." My father said, with a mad sort of glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yes sir." Goku said.  
  
I ran to get my bags and strolled out to Goku's car. This is when I realize I never have seen Goku's car. It's an old, black, Isuzu pick-up with a blue tarp tightly pulled over the cab part.  
  
"Put your bags here." Goku said, lowering the back part of the cab. I shoved them under and noticed that he didn't have any luggage, but paper grocery bags.  
  
"What's up with the paper bags?" I asked him, closing the cab door.  
  
"That's how I carry luggage. I can't stand packing suitcases. Not to mention, I can fit more in there, and I can carry on both of them since they're the right size." He opened the passenger side door for me. I slipped in and shook out my hair, which was dripping.  
  
"Okay!" Goku said, turning on his truck with a loud 'thunk' from the engine. "We have a plane to catch!"  
  
8:15 am December 30  
  
"Welcome to United Airline flight 823 non-stop service from Ann Arbor, Michigan to New York City JFK airport. This trip will take approximately 3 hours to complete. As soon as we reach cruising altitude, your flight attendant will be attending to your needs by serving drinks at no extra cost. At this time we would like to ask that you pay attention to your flight attendant who will be reminding you of all safety precautions." The voice on the intercom said.  
  
I always liked watching the flight attendants when they did this. On my first flight, when I was three years old, my flight attendant was putting an example oxygen mask on, and the elastic band ripped off and smacked her in the eye.  
  
Half an hour later, we were up in the sky. Goku was kind enough to let me have the window seat. I looked down on the clouds below me. Considering how rainy it was below us, the sun was rising above them, and it was beautiful. I leaned against Goku and he wrapped his arms around me and we watched the sunrise together.  
  
"I can't believe you did this." I said to him. "That's a shit load of money you spent."  
  
"I must admit that I pretty much cleaned out the account with the tickets, but I'm lucky I got them dirt cheap. I bought half of them with sky miles on my credit card. The rest I spent on a hotel and I've got something like 500 dollars for spending money." Goku said, tucking hair behind my ear. "Now, we didn't get the best hotel room, but it's about 20 city blocks from Time Square so all we have to do is take a cab."  
  
"Most hotel rooms in New York City are really nice. Have you seen this one or something?" I asked.  
  
"I saw a picture."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"I don't know if you care, but there was only one room left and that one room had a king size bed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"One king size bed." He said.  
  
"Oh." I said. I pondered this. "Oh!"  
  
"I can sleep on the floor if you want. I can probably even order a roll- away." He said, getting out his CD player.  
  
"Don't." I said and shivered happily. He kissed me.  
  
"We've reached cruising altitude. Would you like anything to drink?" the flight attendant asked us.  
  
"I'll have a Coke." Goku said.  
  
"I will too." I said.  
  
She grabbed a can of Coke and gave it to us, along with two cups. "Ice?" She asked. We shook our heads and she continued on her way.  
  
Goku poured it out for us, but the caffeine did nothing for me, because I fell asleep soon after.  
  
10:45 am December 30  
  
A hand was gently pushing my shoulder. "Chi-Chi." I heard Goku whisper. "Chi-Chi wake up. We're in New York. The plane just landed and we're gonna have to get off."  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and looked around me. I was scared at first since I never have woken up in an airplane before. I took in a deep breath and sat up. My neck cracked and I put a hand to the back of it.  
  
"Oh my god that hurts." I said sleepily.  
  
"C'mon," He said. "I'll get your carry-ons and we'll get to the hotel."  
  
I nodded, stretching and trying to get that kink out of my neck.  
  
1:41 pm December 30  
  
We got to the hotel at 11:30 and I immediately fell asleep. When I woke up, there was a note and a card key on the pillow next to me.  
  
Morning/Afternoon darling,  
  
I went down to the main level to check out the pool/gym/arcade situation. In case you can't remember, we're on level 5. I'd like you to join me when you wake up. You don't have to go swimming, but if you want to, throw on a bathing suit and head on down. Even if you don't want to swim, we'll find something to do. Would you like to go see Ground Zero tonight at around 9? Dress warm, it'll be cold! Okay, so grab your key and get yourself down here and keep my company!  
  
Goku  
  
I grabbed the card key and dug through my bag for my bathing suit, which wasn't green, thank you very much. It's a black string top and black boys shorts (no really, they came from the boys department). I grabbed a towel, put my hair up into a quick ponytail, and slipped my key into a pocket and headed downstairs to meet my boyfriend.  
  
I found Goku sitting in the hot tub and talking to a couple that was only a few years older than we were. She was an attractive blonde, with brown eyes and he was a brunette with green eyes. I opened the glass door and snapped Goku's attention immediately. He smiled.  
  
"I'd like to introduce Chi-Chi, the love of my life." Goku said, as I waded into the warm water.  
  
"Hi. My name's Sarah, and this is Chris. Are ya'll here on your honeymoon too?" the blonde said. She had a very southern accent.  
  
I sat on Goku's lap and looked back at him. "No. I'm 17. He's.."  
  
"Turning 18 in 3 months." Goku finished for me. "We're just here for New Years. We're leaving on the 3rd."  
  
"You guys are teenagers?" Chris asked. He didn't have a southern accent. "I never would have guessed. I'm 25, and she's 23. As Sarah said earlier, we're on our honeymoon. We'll be here until the 2nd, and then we're off for the Caribbean. We're going on a cruise."  
  
"So where are your parents?" Sarah asked, moving closer to her husband.  
  
"Not here," I said casually. "Just the two of us."  
  
"Wowwie! In a big city like this? I never been anywhere like this before. I grew up in a farming community in Georgia. It's just amazin' up here!" She exclaimed.  
  
"We're not really foreign to big cities, because we live about 30 minutes from Detroit, but it's different." I said.  
  
"Really? Now that's interesting. I grew up in Ann Arbor." Chris said.  
  
"That's where we're from!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Small world huh?" Chris said grinning. "We're going to the night club downstairs tonight. Would you like to join us? I'm sure that they won't card you."  
  
Goku and I exchanged excited glances. "Sure." Goku said. "What's the dress code?"  
  
"Come as you are I think. Sarah and I checked it out last night and people were walking around in street clothes. The dressiest I saw was a guy wearing a button up shirt with black pants and a tie, and he looked out of place." Chris said.  
  
"Girls were wearing next to nothing Chi-Chi." Sarah said winking at me. I blushed.  
  
"And why not rondezvouz for dinner at the bar? Let's meet there at around 6:30? Sound good?" Chris said. We nodded.  
  
"Great!" Chris said getting up and starting out. "See you tonight." Sarah followed him and winked at us one last time.  
  
6:03 pm December 30  
  
I'm standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror. I let my long black hair fall down my back. I was dressed in a tight emerald color tank top and black bellbottoms. I primped myself about 25 times (paying special attention to my almost non-existent breasts. (Any reason I'm an atheist? God 'forgot' to give me boobs.) I threw a see-through black top on over my tank top. Elegant enough for dinner. I reached for the last thing I was going to add to my look. Silver hoop earrings.  
  
I walked out to watch TV for a little bit. Goku was standing there in khaki's with boxers showing and no shirt on. He crouched down to look into his shirt drawer. Oh my god.screw TV. I dropped my jaw, along with my stuff.  
  
"What?" He asked, and then looked down at himself. "Oh come on darlin', you've seen me like this before. The pool? But you.look amazing."  
  
"No I don't." I said blushing.  
  
"Bullshit," he said getting his watch off the table and putting it on. "Have you seen my black T-shirt?"  
  
I thought for a second, chewing on my lip. "Oh yeah! I ironed it for you and hung it up." I said. I ran to the closet and took it down.  
  
"Uh, why did you iron that?" He asked me.  
  
"Because I was bored." I said shrugging.  
  
"You could have told me you were bored. We could have gotten a movie or something. You didn't have to iron to keep busy." He said pulling his shirt on.  
  
I smiled sweetly. "Will you help me clean off the bed? We'll be there for a while, and when we come back, we'll wanna sleep right?"  
  
"Sleep?" Goku said kind of disappointed.  
  
"You are a very very bad boy." I said running my hands from his stomach to his back pockets.  
  
He took in a sharp but deep breath. "Okay!" He said stepping back quickly. "Clean off the bed!"  
  
6:29 PM December 30  
  
Chris and Sarah were already standing there. I must admit that Chris was looking very attractive, but I'd never act on it. He stood with an arm around Sarah in jeans and a red button up shirt. Sarah had the same thing on, except she had jean bellbottoms and a red tank top. Her hair was a lot curlier than it was in the hot tub.  
  
We were seated at a round table, me between Goku and Sarah. I ordered grilled chicken and a ginger ale.  
  
When we were finished ordering Sarah noticed the ring Goku had given me on my birthday. She gasped.  
  
"Are you guys engaged? I know ya'll aren't on your honeymoon and your just teenagers and all but my first engagement was at 17." She said.  
  
"Oh! No, he got this for me for my birthday a few months back." I said now admiring the ring on my finger.  
  
"The same night you got me out of jail." He said smiling at me.  
  
"Jail? What were you there for?" Chris asked.  
  
Goku continued to smile, like it was a fond memory. "I was hanging out with some friends and they were smoking pot. I know I shouldn't have been with them in the first place, but they were my best friends. They kept offering it to me but I wouldn't take any. The first guy took another bag from his pocket and told me to hang on to it for a second. I held it out in my hand and he got pissed and told me to put it in my pocket."  
  
"Big mistake there." Sarah said, very interested in his story.  
  
"The cops came and the guys ran like hell, but I wasn't fast enough and they caught me and took me in. That's where she comes in." Goku said looking to me.  
  
"I was at a drive in movie with my best friend Maron and suddenly my cell phone started ringing. I answered it and this idiot was on the other end and sounding frantic. I was disgusted when I found out where he was, but in a way I knew he hadn't done anything wrong." I said playfully punching Goku's arm. "We left the movie and rescued him from jail. The officer asked us a few questions and he was released, but I had to drive him home because they towed his truck away and he wasn't able to get it back until the next day."  
  
"And so he was so grateful that he gave you the ring?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No," Goku said. "I had been planning the ring for probably a month in advance. I kept in by my bed on my bed table all the time. I was really hesitant to give it to her. I was afraid that she wasn't going to take it. I gave it to her the morning of her birthday."  
  
"You never did anything like that for me!" Sarah said sticking her nose up at her husband.  
  
I giggled and realized I was the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
7:30 pm December 30  
  
The club was awesome. The walls were black, but had windows with multi- colored florescent lights in them. The floor was also black but had little pinpricks of light showing through. It looked like a night sky. There was a bar over to the left when you entered.  
  
Chris, Sarah, Goku, and I took our place on the dance floor. My heart struck when I saw the way Chris and Sarah were dancing. To say the least, they were grinding. What was I supposed to do? I turned to Goku and looked up at him and gave him a look to go first. He looked at me the same way.  
  
I took the bull by the horns (no pun intended!!!) and began dancing with Goku the way that Sarah and Chris were dancing. I turned around and put my back against his chest and we continued to dance. The music got faster. I doubled my efforts. I shivered when I felt his 'manhood' against my back.  
  
Chris and Sarah looked at us and smiled. They motioned for us to come in, since the music was too loud to worry about talking or even yelling on the dance floor. We followed them. They led us to the bar.  
  
Sarah yelled to be heard. "Want anything to drink?"  
  
"Uh sure!" I yelled back. "How about a Sprite?"  
  
"No! I mean to drink!" She said winking.  
  
I smiled mischievously. "Hell, add some vodka to it!" (Ever had it? Damn good! I mean.I never drank in my life. ^_^*)  
  
"Okay! Have a seat! I'll be right there with your drink!" Sarah said and strolled up to the bar.  
  
I sat down at a table about 15 yards from the bar. Goku joined me soon after. "You too?" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" I yelled back. "Really cool of them. What'd you get?"  
  
"A beer. Chris said he was going to get me on of those twin label beers."  
  
I laughed. Soon enough Sarah put my drink in front of me. If looked innocent enough, but when I had my first sip, it hit my taste buds. This was really good. I looked at Goku's label. It said 'I'm not wearing any underwear'. Oh dear god. I laughed.  
  
11:35 pm December 30  
  
Goku and I got back to the room and we were very drunk. We were laughing uncontrollably. I stopped in front of him and slipped my hands up his shirt and took it off of him. His hands clumsily slipped my tank top over my head. Coincidently, I didn't have a bra on underneath.  
  
We continued to strip each other, and soon we were on the bed. I started talking mid-kiss. "Goku, we should do this tomorrow. I want to now.but tomorrow okay? I promise." I gasped.  
  
He nodded. "Fine." He said to me. We slipped under the covers, facing each other and not bothering to put on our clothes. His arms slipped around me tightly. 'Tomorrow,' I thought. 'Tomorrow I'm going to give myself to Goku.' I fell asleep soon after that.  
  
Author's Note: Okay! YOU VERY MUCH OWE ME A SHIT LOAD OF REVIEWS! 7 PAGES AND IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	19. Happy New Year!

Author's Note: I feel like something is wrong. I feel sick to my stomach. Gag me. Anyway, I'll move along. 94 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you so much! Only 6 more until 100! I'm so excited.  
  
I had to change this fic to R because of the past few chapters. And uhhh I never realized this before, but it's in present tense. The stuff they do is based off of the stuff people do today. Like visit Ground Zero!  
  
Moving right along.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\  
  
10:28 am December 31  
  
When I opened my eyes and light entered, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I lifted my head a little bit , rubbed my eyes and caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror across the bed. Oh my god. I had gone to bed without taking my eyeliner off and now it was smeared across my face (not to mention the pillow). My hair was so clumped, I was afraid of the brush and how nasty that's gonna be to comb out.  
  
Goku stirred next to me, and opened his eyes. He looked at me, and his eyes grew larger.  
  
"Ah!" He screamed while falling out of bed. He looked up over the bed. "What happened?"  
  
"How much did I drink last night?" I asked him, putting a hand on my forehead.  
  
"A lot. We both did. Chris and Sarah called us last night at around 3 to make sure we got back okay. Don't you remember the phone ringing?" Goku asked, taking the top blanket off the bed and wrapping it around him.  
  
I shook my head. "Oh my god I need coffee. Maybe that will help me."  
  
"Want me to go downstairs and get some for you?" He asked getting up with the blanket. "I can just throw on something really quickly and take a shower when I get back."  
  
I laid back down and put my head on the pillow. "Yes please. One more question. Why are you keeping that blanket around you?"  
  
"Uh because I'm naked underneath?" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater off a chair and heading for the bathroom.  
  
I sat up suddenly alert. I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing anything. My eyes widened. "Goku? Did we have sex last night?"  
  
He came around the corner, pulling on his shirt. He looked pissed. "No. And you don't have to say anything. Now if you excuse me, I'm getting you your coffee." He went out the door.  
  
I felt so guilt. Did he really want to have sex?  
  
I got up, and went into the bathroom and brushed my hair. I would have screamed if I didn't think I was going to puke. I climbed into the bathtub and started the shower, taking my time to shave my legs and make sure I got all my eyeliner off my face.  
  
I got out, brushed my teeth and put on my black baggy pants and the red sweater my Grandma gave me for Christmas. When I left the bathroom, I found Goku laying on the bed and channel surfing.  
  
"Are you disappointed?"  
  
"Uh yeah, after everything we did last night, you totally blew me off. Of course I was disappointed." He said almost angrily.  
  
I sat on the foot of his bed. "I'm sorry. If I could remember anything I'd explain it, but I can't." He didn't respond. "Okay then! What are we doing today?"  
  
"Whatever," He said. "Your coffee is on the nightstand."  
  
I fell back, exasperated, and whined loudly. "What do you want from me Goku?! I'm sorry okay? I don't know what in hell was going on! Did you even have a condom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then that's probably it!" I said turning toward him. "It's not you! You know I love you!"  
  
He looked over at me and a smile slowly crept across his lips. "Okay."  
  
"Okay." I said relieved and then kissed him.  
  
"Get your jacket on, we're going to Ground Zero." He said once he finished kissing me.  
  
12:23 pm December 31  
  
"Isn't it so hard to believe," I said sighing, "That two of the world's tallest towers were destroyed by two airplanes.just like the ones we flew here on?"  
  
"Yeah. Why do people do this to each other?" He said putting and air around my shoulder and pulling me closer.  
  
"To prove a point."  
  
"A point doesn't have to be proven in such a violent manner."  
  
I smiled. "This coming from a guy who tries to kick his best friends ass every week to prove he's stronger.  
  
"Uhhh.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
2:49 pm December 31  
  
"Shit!" I said and started running. "The boat's leaving!"  
  
The boat, was actually a ferry to take people to the Statue of Liberty.  
  
"Run faster then!" Goku shouted from behind me.  
  
I picked up my speed, threw my ticket at the attendant and jumped on board. Goku did the same. We stood there for a few seconds, breathing hard, then realized people were staring. Many people in fact.  
  
"Those are the kind of kids that will be the death of us." Sneered an old woman with white hair.  
  
"Fuck you." Goku said to her. We went to sit down at the back of the ferry.  
  
A twenty minute boat ride later, we disembark and climb the seemingly endless staircase to the top.  
  
"354 steps." I said triumphantly as we reached the top. (This is a true fact.)  
  
"You counted?" He said looking awestruck.  
  
"Yeah I guess. It's kind of something I've always wanted to know."  
  
We didn't do much when we got back to the hotel. We swam and played in the arcade a little bit, but it was around 10 pm that things started getting crazy.  
  
10:01 pm December 31  
  
I braided my hair into pigtails again, put on my snowboarding hat, threw on my jacket, and we started out to Time Square.  
  
11:15 pm December 31  
  
Don't ask me how in hell we managed to fight our way through the crowd and get in the middle of everything, but we did, and a whole hour and 15 minutes later.  
  
Time Square reminded me of last night's club (well, as much as I could remember) multipled by a thousand at least. Music was blaring and people were dancing. People were holding drinks, holding each other, doing whatever they felt like doing. This must be what Mardi Gras is like too.  
  
We danced, but didn't take drinks. Who the hell knew what those freaks put in them?  
  
After a little while of dancing, I felt someone's hands slip around my waist and grind against me. I frowned, knowing that Goku was in front, and not in back. I turned around and saw a relatively hot guy grinding against me. I was pissed though, and feeling very violated. I stopped and slapped him.  
  
"Touch me again and I swear I'll kill you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He looked very scared and went through the crowd and out of sight.  
  
"You okay?" Goku asked and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"That was nasty.." I said laughing a little bit.  
  
11:59 pm December 31  
  
"60!" The crowd shouted. Finally, after waiting for a week to get to New York.  
  
"50!" The crowd shouted again. .This is the minute we've waited for! What a climax!  
  
"40!" My heart began to pound. I started screaming excitedly.  
  
"30!" I started counting every number now.  
  
Goku wrapped his arms around me. I sank into his coat and shivered happily. He took this as a cold shiver, because he unzipped his coat and pulled me inside with him.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed. The music changed to Auld Lang Syne. Goku spun me around, still inside his coat, and we kissed, that easily could have been for 3 minutes.  
  
"Happy New Year, baby." He said to me, out foreheads pressed together.  
  
1:37 am January 1  
  
We're back at our hotel, going up to our floor and holding hands in the elevator.  
  
"Are we gonna?" He asked. "I have one."  
  
I looked at him shyly and smile. "Sure."  
  
Back in the hotel room, I change into my only lingerie I own, which happened to be black and all silk. It's not slutty, but a dress type with spaghetti straps. I walked out of the bathroom and saw him stripping down to his plaid boxers.  
  
He looked up and smiled. "Shit." He said in a happy tone.  
  
I walked slowly to him, my pulse getting faster with every step. "You ready?" I asked him with a purring voice I didn't even know I had.  
  
He nodded. I stood in front of him and he reached up and brushed both straps off my shoulders. It fell to the ground. I took off his boxers and led him to the bed, stripped of everything.  
  
And it just happened. It was gentle, then it progressed farther, faster, and agressive. Not to say it wasn't good, because it was. It's was great, it was phenomenal, it was the best I knew I'd ever have.  
  
We lay facing each other, gasping for breath. "God I love you Chi-Chi. Never leave my side." He whispered, pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"I never will." I whispered back.  
  
Author's Note: Not very long, but a fairly respectable 5 pages. Sorry folks if ya wanted a lemon, but I couldn't. I could bring myself to write it. I was afraid you guys wouldn't like it and would stop reading the story. I have a lemon part to it, so if you really want a lemon scene, then e-mail me at PanChan1513@aol.com with the subject: lemon, and I'll e-mail it back to ya. You'll thank me later!!! 


	20. Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

Author's Note: 106 REVIEWS!!!!! Oh my god, thank you!  
  
I have a blog up and running now! Well, I have for a while, but I haven't posted it. I don't think I did at least.anyway! Go visit it! www.serenitytenshi.blogspot.com If you're able to take some time and read it, you'll see some of the reasons I can't focus on writing and can never finish the damn chapter!  
  
Well I hope I can make up my lateness with 8 pages! 8 PAGES YOU GUYS! That isn't too shabby!  
  
Okay, well the name of the chapter, Last Night, TODAY, and Tonight, it's a play on words, not to mention foreshadowing. If you're smart, you'll figure it out.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
January 1: 9:36 AM  
  
I woke up before Goku and took zero time as to get into the shower. I quickly dressed in my boys green khaki pants and a black sweatshirt. I put my hair into pigtails. I went out to check on Goku, and sure enough, he was still asleep. I scribbled a note out to him.  
  
'Morning Love,  
  
I went down into the lobby to check out the breakfast situation. I know that you'll be hungry when you wake up, so I'll get ya something and a cup of coffee. Sound good? I'll be back in about 15 minutes.  
  
Chi-Chi'  
  
I capped the pen, smiled mischievously, and uncapped the pen again.  
  
'P.S. That was some great shit last night.'  
  
Quietly ripping the paper off of the pad and placing it on his bed, I then grabbed my card key off the dresser and went downstairs.  
  
January 1: 10:02 AM  
  
When I entered the room with what looked like a small breakfast bar of food, Goku was in the shower and singing an off key tune. He was out and dressed five minutes later.  
  
"Okay! Now hurry up and finish eating. We're going to hail a taxi and go some place special okay?" He said taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Special? Where?" I asked, mouth full of eggs.  
  
"You'll soon find out." He smiled and winked.  
  
January 1: 10:58 AM  
  
"C'mon! Do you wanna be late?" He asks, taking my hand and running toward a crowd as soon as we got off the taxi.  
  
We fought our way through the mob of people. The mob was not about to get up their spots, so they pushed us back. Goku fought back with words.  
  
"Watch what you're doing you (plural noun)! I oughta kick your (noun)! We have a right to be here just like you (truly rude adverbs)!" He shouted. I giggled. [Damn, that was fun to write! I wish I had more!]  
  
We made it to the front of the crowd. I know, I'm shocked too. We were on the outside set of the Today show. It was totally surreal. I looked through the window and saw the personalities I watched every weekend.  
  
"This is great!" I said to Goku. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
January 1: 11:15 AM  
  
The camera crew was getting ready and the outside; weekend reporter came out to see if there was anyone she could talk to live on the air. I pulled my hat down to cover my ears.  
  
Goku somehow caught her attention and motioned for her to come over.  
  
"Hello! And you are?" She asked with a smile on.  
  
"Goku Son." He grinned widely. "Can I be on TV?"  
  
I slapped my forehead. "Be a little more straight-forward, love?"  
  
"Not by much." He said smiling at me.  
  
The reporter laughed. "You have charisma. Bert!" She called over to a cameraman. "Hook me up with a mic and focus on this couple."  
  
"Couple? Oh no, no, no!" I said backing up into Goku's coat.  
  
"No?" The reporter asked.  
  
"Chi-Chi! It's national TV! Let's do it!" Goku whispered into my ear.  
  
I sigh. "Okay."  
  
"30 seconds!" The camera guy yells. The reporter comes over and stands by us. She primps herself and smiles at everyone around her.  
  
"20 seconds!" Everyone around us goes quiet. It's not my imagination either. No one is speaking.  
  
"10 seconds!" The reporter looks into the camera and smiles her Hollywood smile. The cameraman counts backwards on his fingers. Five.four.three.two.points at the reporter.  
  
"I'm outside with the crowd this New Years morning!" The mob that once shoved us becomes overjoyed and outrageously loud. "And this couple caught our eye! Please, what are your names and where are you from?"  
  
"Chi-Chi King."  
  
"Goku Son, and we're from Ann Arbor, Michigan!"  
  
"Wow! Why are you here in New York?" She asked.  
  
"On Christmas Eve I opened up a package from him and it was a plane ticket to New York, and I guess this was one of his many surprises." I smiled.  
  
The crowd does an 'awww!' on cue. I blush.  
  
"Is there anyone you want to say hi to?" The reporter asked.  
  
"Yeah. Our parents, our friends, Vegeta, Krillin." He said.  
  
"Maron! I love ya girl!" I shout.  
  
"And a congrats to Chris and Sarah, our friends who are leaving tomorrow for their honeymoon. Good luck and it's great to have met you!" He said.  
  
"Well thank you. And now, back to Katie and Matt." The reporter smiles and ten seconds later, she looks at us and says thanks.  
  
January 1: 1:23 PM  
  
"I'm bored. What do you wanna do?" Goku asked me. He was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling and drumming on him stomach.  
  
"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" I ask.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
A knock came on the door.  
  
"House keeping?" I thought out loud and got up to answer it.  
  
I looked through the peephole and saw Chris and Sarah. I unlatched the chain and opened the door.  
  
"Dude! You got us drunk!" I said to them excitedly.  
  
Sarah squealed and came in to hug me. "We saw what you guys did and we wanna say thanks!"  
  
"No problem! Come on in!" I said.  
  
They came in and Goku sat up. "Hey guys! What have you been up to?" Goku asked.  
  
"Jack shit nothing. We were really bored, and we remembered that you guys were probably back from the Today show and wanted to see if you wanted to do anything." Chris said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey! How come they can figure out at least one thing to do and we've been sitting here for about an hour trying to think of something to do?" I said sitting on the floor with my back against the dresser.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Let's go swimming." Goku said.  
  
January 1: 1:31 PM  
  
We all found ourselves in the exact same predicament as when we met, only things were much more casual. We seemed like we had been friends forever.  
  
"You know, we were thinking this morning, we want you get your address and phone number." Chris said to both of us. Sarah smiled and nodded.  
  
"Addresses and phone numbers you mean? You forgot plural. We're still not married." Goku said.  
  
"Yet." I said non-chalantly. Goku tried to look me in the eyes, and I played a game not to let him do so.  
  
"Well ya know. We're looking at moving up to Chicago or Detroit. We want to keep in touch with you." Sarah said.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
No one spoke for a while.  
  
"Its really kind of too bad tomorrow is your last day. I'm really not sure what we're gonna do tomorrow without you guys. I'm too cheap for Broadway, but not so cheap as to let her get bored tomorrow." Goku said. I felt bad for him.  
  
"Well, do you want to club tonight? It's the last night we really can together." Chris said lamely. I had a feeling he was out of ideas himself.  
  
"Oh no no no! We have plans for tonight, just not tomorrow." Goku said smiling. "You're more than welcome to join us."  
  
"What are we doing?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Oh come on!" I whined. "Tell me this one time for god sake!"  
  
He sighed and looked at Sarah and Chris. "We're going to Rockefeller Center to ice skate."  
  
"You're not gonna be able to get in. They have a limit of who all can skate and it's a really busy night to skate." Sarah said with a bit of edge in her voice.  
  
"They take reservations this time of year. We'll be able to skate." Goku said smiling sweetly.  
  
Sarah looked at us angrily. "Well that's great for you." Chris looked at Sarah in shock.  
  
"Sarah, what's wrong?" Chris asked. Sarah kept staring at me with that bitter expression. "Christ Sarah, they can do shit without us! Just chill, we'll find something to do."  
  
Sarah rose violently. "Fine! See if I really even care!" She stomped out of the hot tub, grabbed her towel, and left the three of us alone.  
  
"Uhh what was that?" Goku asked.  
  
"She's been acting like that a lot lately. I thought that it'd go away after the wedding, but she was like that last night. We were watching pay- per-view last night and all of a sudden she freaked out because she said that a comedy was only her second choice when we could have watched a romance." Chris said. "I didn't want to marry someone like that.but women are like that right?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. There's something wrong, and you need to figure it out. Quickly too. Because it's too early.no. That's your own business."  
  
"What?" Chris asked eagerly.  
  
"Nevermind. It was entirely inappropriate for me to even think about."  
  
January 1: 8:55 PM  
  
Hand in hand, Goku and I were gliding around the rink. "Do you want to have kids?" I asked Goku, seeing a couple, skating around with a three year old between them.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'd make a good father." Goku said smiling at the young family.  
  
"Me too. How many kids?" I asked.  
  
"Two, a boy and a girl. I want the boy to be strikingly handsome like his dear old dad of course." Goku boasted. I squeezed his hand tightly.  
  
"Poor little boy." I teased, shaking my head in fake sorrow. He stuck his tongue out at me. "I want two kids. A little boy and a little girl too."  
  
"What about names then?" He asked. "Hagome if it's a girl. I dunno why. I just love the name Hagome. For a boy? I like Akito. I used to baby-sit for a little boy named Akito when I was about 13. He was about 4 at the time. He fell in love with me and asked me to marry him." I laughed. "He was so adorable!"  
  
"Why don't you baby-sit for him anymore?" Goku asked.  
  
"His dad had an overdose one night and killed himself. Akito's mom didn't want to live where they were anymore, so they went out to Oregon. We're like pen pals now, but it's sad that I never get to see him anymore. If I have a little boy, I hope he's half as cool as he was." I said mulling over the memories.  
  
"I don't care about girls. Anything you'd say, I would be game with me. But I want a boy named after my adoptive Grandfather."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Oh. I guess it's kinda cute."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" He asked.  
  
"Well.when I was in kindergarten, there was a really mean shit faced little brat that would always pull my hair." I said.  
  
"Other than me?" Goku asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but you were my neighbor at the time. And I had just met you. We weren't even going to the same school." I said looking at him.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well he'd always pull my hair and put glue all over my drawings and wrecked my towers and step on my towel during nap time." I found myself almost getting worked up.  
  
"You need to let it go." Goku said, with a trace of entertainment in his voice.  
  
"Anyway, his name was Gohan."  
  
We skated around in silence for a while. "I'm glad I changed, and finally admitted that I liked you." Goku said.  
  
"You didn't even admit it. That was more like me." I raised my pierced eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah, and yelled at me in the process!" Goku said looking rejected.  
  
"Oh come on! If I wouldn't have yelled at you, you'd be stuck with Bulma. Poor her."  
  
"Dammit! That's the second time in like ten minutes! You're so mean!" Goku whined.  
  
"Oh you know I love you." I said squeezing his hand hard.  
  
"You do?" He said looking rather skeptical.  
  
"Let me just show you." I put my gloved hands into his and reached up as far as I could and kissed him so that he'd never forget that I did indeed love him.  
  
"Yeah okay." He said.  
  
"Yeah." I smiled and winked at him.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
I'm so incredibly sorry of how long it's taking for me to get this stupid chapter up! I've never encountered such a tough writers block. I would LOVE to have you e-mail me and suggest your ideas! Now, don't review with them (though I adore reviews hehe), because that would spoil it.  
  
Now the last thing I'm trying to do is to be cheap. I'm just simply out of ideas. Well, I know how it'll end, and what'll happen after this, but I need filler. I need things for them to do! I know that in a few chapters, there's the prom. Do you have a funny predicament they can get into? E-mail me and I make a story around it!  
  
I'll dedicate the chapter to you, and give you full credit. But please, only serious entries. If you think I'm gonna cross DBZ with Harry Potter people or any character from another story line, you have anything thing coming!  
  
Be spontaneous! Have fun with it! Help meeeee!  
  
Hugs and Kisses, Serenity Tenshi 


	21. Unexpected Answers

Author's Note: Okay, you guys might be disappointed, but I decided to write this chapter after school got back in session after their little excursion to New York. That's why I haven't been writing! WRITERS BLOCK!  
  
God do I hate exams. I hate exams and I hate being sick. I woke up this morning and the first thing I did was puke. Dad made me come to school. It's the flu, I swear because I can't keep anything down.  
  
"Question 32, please multiply these two matrices. No calculators." I whispered to myself.  
  
[32.3 56.1 83.7] [45 95] [83.2 94.2 15.3] [54 35]  
[98 32]  
  
.God do I hate exams, and math and.the world right about now.  
  
I finished with 5 minutes of class left to spare. Good thing exams are a half days and this is all for today. I stared out the window across the room. Damn, it's snowing again. We must have gotten at least 5 inches since school started this morning. My little wimpy car is gonna be stuck. The poor little thing.  
  
My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. The screen displayed a message from Goku.  
  
'I miss you! You feeling better?'  
  
'I miss you too. Not yet. What's up?'  
  
I waited a few beats and a response came onto the screen.  
  
'Nothing. What are you doing today?'  
  
'Nothing. Why?'  
  
'Want to come over and watch a movie?'  
  
'Yeah! That sounds fun!'  
  
The bell rang. Another response came onto my screen.  
  
'Stay there, I'll be there in a second.'  
  
Moments later, Goku and I were walking hand in hand down the hallway and out to our cars.  
  
"How were exams?"  
  
I groaned. "I hate math. I couldn't focus at all."  
  
"I wish I could help you with that, but I'm not very good either." He sighed. "It sucks that drawing and painting is over. That was my favorite class. Now I have to suffer through economics."  
  
"Theater ends this semester too. I think I'm taking photography next semester. I honestly can't remember." We walked out the doors out into the blowing snow. The wind chill took my breath away.  
  
"Christ, this is turning into a real blizzard. You drive home and I'll follow you. I'll take you back to my house from there." He said over the howling wind.  
  
Wow, I don't know how the hell I made it back to my house. The wind was blowing me all over the road, and then with all the snow coming down, it's nearly impossible to see anything. I was very relieved when I pulled up in my driveway.  
  
"Wanna come in?" I asked, shielding my face from the snow.  
  
His eyes widened. I laughed. "Not like that! I just want to change my clothes and drop off my books."  
  
"Hey, it works for me."  
  
We slid up to the door and we walked in as soon as I unlocked it. "You can sit down wherever, I'll be right out." I walked back to my room and changed quickly into a black sweatshirt and black PJ pants. Yes, I believe in comfort.  
  
I scribbled out a quick note to my dad saying I was going to Goku's house. Never mind calling him. He won't be home until late anyway.  
  
I took a deep breath and held it until I got back into the warming of Goku's truck.  
  
"This is bad." He said examining the sky through his front windshield.  
  
"School will be closed tomorrow." I said hopefully.  
  
"Too bad." He said smiling and backing down the driveway.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Dorothy said. I smiled. Wizard of Oz is my favorite movie.  
  
Wind shook the house, and snuggled ever closer into Goku's arms. He draped a pink, fuzzy blanket over me.  
  
The door opened and in came Raditz.  
  
"Hey. Weather sucks doesn't it?" Goku said non-chalantly, not removing his gaze from the TV.  
  
He grunted and shook the snow off of his shoes. When he finished taking off his gear, he came in and sat down in the only chair in the room.  
  
We all watched in silence.  
  
"You killed my sister!" Raditz said evilly in perfect sync with the audio.  
  
I stared at him. "Oh my god."  
  
His face broke out into a smirk, the closest thing I've seen to a smile yet from him.  
  
"I'm hungry." Goku said, getting up abruptly. "I'm gonna go make macaroni. Sound good?"  
  
I nodded and smiled. A wave of nausea swept over me. I ran up the short flight of stairs and flew into the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet, and I threw up stomach acid. I gasped and wiped my mouth on a piece of toilet paper. Suddenly, a thought entered my head that hadn't before.  
  
Pregnant? Me?  
  
I stood up and stared at myself in the mirror, my eyes wide and fixated on the girl staring back. No way in hell could I be pregnant. I'm just being stupid. Or was I?  
  
I ran downstairs again. "Chi-Chi?" Goku's voice came from the kitchen. "We don't have enough butter. I have to run to the store. Wanna stay here?"  
  
"No!" I exclaimed. "I'll come with you!" I dug my hand into my pocket and unveiled 20 dollars. Good. That's enough money.  
  
I stood in the aisle at the grocery store. I didn't even know they made so many different kinds of pregnancy tests. I grabbed one of those that promises 'accurate results' in 5 minutes maximum. I rushed to the express lane to get checked out before Goku even found the butter. The cashier was about 50 years old, graying, and wrinkled. She gave me an appraising look and shook her head.  
  
"Mind your own business!" I snapped at her.  
  
I waited by the door for Goku to check out. The storm outside was still raging, and it was almost to whiteout conditions.  
  
"I'll guarantee you we won't be able to go anywhere else tonight, so if there's anything else you need, get it now." He said. I shook my head. "Nothing then? Okay. Let's go home."  
  
The ride home was quiet, probably because the storm was loud not to mention Goku's truck is a monster and incredibly loud.  
  
I decided to wait until lunch was done to take the test. We sat down in the living and watched the noon news. Half of the city was closed down. Apparently the power went off on the south side of town. School was already canceled for tomorrow.  
  
After the weather was reported, the lights flickered a few times, and then went out completely. I whimpered. The house wasn't pitch black, but was dark enough to have to blink in order to get used to the light, or lack of.  
  
Raditz clicked on a flashlight he pulled out from a crack in the couch. "I'll get candles."  
  
"You do that." Now was my chance. I walked upstairs and went into the bathroom and took my test. I set it on the sink counter and watched the second hand go around my watch. The second hand hit the 2 four different times. I took a deep breath. This was it. My life was about to change. I let out a noise, halfway between a sigh and a gasp when I saw it.  
  
"Chi-Chi? You okay?" Goku's voice came from outside the door.  
  
I opened the door. I cupped my hands around my nose and mouth. "Come in." I said to him. I showed him the test.  
  
His eyes widened. "Chi-Chi?" He whispered.  
  
"I'm pregnant." I whispered back.  
  
Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. I can't even tell you what a pain in the ass this was! I'll get another on up before Christmas, and maybe even before my birthday! Oh by the way, my birthday is December 15. Anyone care to send me a message? Haha.just kidding. I don't deserve it for making you guys wait like this!  
  
Thanks for sticking with this! Bye!  
  
Serenity Tenshi 


	22. I have news

Okay lovely little children and loyal readers! I've come down with an evil cold, and I'm home from school. I'm kinda bored, but I just want to do this chapter so that I can hopefully finish this story before I go on my exchange.  
  
Oh yeah, did I tell you? I was accepted to become a Rotary exchange student! I'm going to Argentina!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A week after that terrible storm, I received a letter from Sarah. It was like Christmas all over again, finally being able to hear from them again.  
  
'Chi-Chi,  
  
We have a nice surprise for you! It turns out that we're pregnant! A new baby! Can you believe it? We found out on January 10, which means we were pregnant when we met you guys and we had no idea. (We conceived before the wedding. Hehe!)  
  
The baby is due in early September possibly late August. We just can't wait until then! We're already picking out names and looking at new places to live. We just moved into an apartment in Buffalo, but we really want to go back to Ann Arbor and get a small house. Can you possibly help us out?  
  
But how's life with you? What's up with Goku? Is he still treating you well? When can I expect a little surprise with you guys?  
  
Call me when ya can. You have my number. Bye!  
  
Sarah'  
  
So it all made sense. Sarah was having one of her nasty mood swings when I saw her last, hence why we didn't depart on such a high note (she wouldn't even let me hug her when they left). Oh well. I'm happy for them  
  
It took me a while to find Sarah's number, but I found it thankfully.  
  
"Hello?" Chris answered.  
  
"Hey Chris! Haven't heard from you, it's Chi-Chi!" I said.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi! Did you get the letter?" He asked.  
  
"Sure did. Congrats you guys. You'll be great parents." I praised shamelessly.  
  
I heard a happy squeal in the background. "Sarah wants the phone now. Here ya go."  
  
"CHI-CHI!" My eardrum basically exploded.  
  
"Argh!" I whimpered. "Must you yell?!"  
  
"What's going on girl? How's everything? Answer all my questions!" Sarah said incredibly fast.  
  
"I guess I have news too. Goku and I had a little accident...." I trailed off.  
  
The earpiece was silent. There was a static buzz, but nothing more. "Sarah?" I asked. "Are you still there?"  
  
"You're pregnant too?" She asked breathlessly. "Did you tell him yet? How did he react? Aren't you scared shitless?"  
  
"Goku is the only person besides you who knows. He took it really well. He hugged me and I started crying for about twenty different reasons. He's really okay with the whole thing. Nervous, but he's really stepping up and being responsible for it."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
A spear was sent through my heart. Oh shit. How was Dad gonna deal with this?  
  
"It's times like this I wish my Mom was still alive. She would have understood. My dad is awful about this sort of thing. He freaked out when he found out my mom was pregnant with me." A solitary tear rolled down my face.  
  
"Oh honey, it'll be okay. You're gonna have to tell you're Dad eventually though, you know that right?" She said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Yeah." I sobbed quietly.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Have you decided if you're.... going to keep the baby?" She asked.  
  
I was quiet for a moment. I never really thought of getting rid of it. "I'm going to keep it, regardless of anything."  
  
"Good for you honey." Sarah said. "That is a very admirable thing that you're doing. You're gonna love this baby a lot, I can tell."  
  
We talked for about two more hours, saying random things. When I heard the door slam, I knew Dad was home.  
  
"Chi-Chi! I wanna talk to you! Come into the kitchen!" He said affectionately.  
  
Sarah and I said our farewells, and she wished me good luck. I walked into the kitchen and saw my Dad sitting at the table with blueprints.  
  
"You know that I've been at the office working overtime for about two years, and it's finally going to pay off. These aren't new blueprints, and you might remember them." He said, unrolling them.  
  
I gasped. It was the house my mother designed about a year before she died. She was an architect, and interior designing was a hobby for her.  
  
"It's time," my father said. "To let the world see the genius work your mother planned for us. I've been looking into a plot of land that's about 5 acres, and I'm closing tomorrow."  
  
A smile crept slowly across my face. "Wow Daddy, that's great!" I hugged him.  
  
"Well, there's always a catch to this sort of thing you know."  
  
My smile faded. I hate catches.  
  
"This plot of land is up north...about 300 miles from here. It's in the middle of the country. The closest school is about a half an hour drive by car." He said. "We'd be leaving Ann Arbor."  
  
"I'm not moving." I said stubbornly.  
  
"Why not? It's not like you have a lot of school left. It's a year and a half. You can graduate and move back down here if you'd like." He said.  
  
"Daddy, it's good that you're sitting because there's a reason why I'm not moving." I said laughing a little. "My child's father is here, and I'm not leaving him."  
  
My Dad laughed. "Father of what? That's low Chi-Chi. We're moving!"  
  
"I'm serious Dad!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat. "I'm pregnant! I can't move! The father lives down here, it's Goku!" I stood up slowly, letting all the silence echo. "I have to go out," I said to my Dad. His face was still frozen. "I'll be back later tonight." I grabbed my keys and flew out the door.  
  
I didn't even realize where I was going until I pulled into the driveway of Goku's house. His Christmas lights were still up, and the snow blew gracefully off them. Jake was barking insanely.  
  
"Jake, shut up for a minute will ya?" he yelled at the overgrown black lab. His eyes were caught and he looked at me walking up the icy driveway.  
  
He walked out the gate with no coat on, just a sweatshirt and jeans. "Hey." He said.  
  
"I'm moving." I said to him dryly.  
  
It seemed to take a couple of seconds for it to sink in for him. "You're what?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're moving up north, about 300 miles up north, to the middle of B.F.E. from what Daddy says." I said. I couldn't even cry. "And he knows now. He knows about the baby. He just sat there, with this look of udder disbelief on his face."  
  
He pulled me close. "We'll do something." His whispered into my hair. "Come inside. It's fucking freezing out here."  
  
We went inside and sat down at the kitchen table. "Mom's pulling a double shift at the hospital and Raditz is at some coffee place." He said. "So, now that we have this time to burn, let's burn it. We have shit to talk about."  
  
"I'm keeping the baby." I said. "If you don't want to keep it..." I swallowed. "Then you can just as well leave me, but I'm not giving up this baby."  
  
"And I'm glad you won't." He said. "I want you to keep it, and I want to keep it while we're married."  
  
My eyes removed themselves from a pine knot in the table and went up to him. "I want to marry you," He said. "I don't know how you feel about it..."  
  
"Then we'll get married." I interrupted him. "There is nothing I would want more, and now is a better time than ever to do this."  
  
"Okay so problems one and two are solved." He said smiling. "This is going better than planned. What about moving?"  
  
"I told my Dad that I wasn't going to leave, but he thinks that I have no say in the matter." I said.  
  
"Well you really don't. You had to have realized that right?" He said stretching his back while sitting in his chair. "It's not like you really have a place to live..." He trailed off when I him an expectant look.  
  
"...Oh."  
  
"I've given this a lot of thought." I began. "I'm going to quit school when the year ends, then I'll get a job. I'm waiting table right now and I pull in about 100 dollars a day on weekends, so I think if I can make half of that on weekdays, and we can find a small place to rent, we'll be fine."  
  
"But thinking about everything, we conceived at the beginning of January, which means early September. Are you really going to want to wait tables when you're entering your last phase of pregnancy?"  
  
I opened my mouth to say I'd be fine; to say that there was a girl at work who's 8 months right now and waits tables everyday. Her name was Dawn. I remembered how miserable Dawn was at the end of the day. How terrible her back would hurt, how hungry she would be, how badly her ankles were swollen. Did I really want to be like poor Dawn?  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Well, we have options with this. I can always take a second job. It's not like my job is very heavy in responsibility. I'm making 7 dollars an hour, and cooks at mediocre restaurants are making 9 dollars at minimum. If I can get a job at your restaurant, I can not only keep and eye out of you, but be able to make about three dollars more an hour on top of working fast food."  
  
"I don't want to have you work two jobs. That's just way too much burden for you to carry." I cried. "I can quit school now. I have half of the year done, I can work for the rest of the year, work until I can't do it anymore, and by then we'll have plenty of money. I'll live off of Dad until then."  
  
"One problem." He said. "Remember how he's moving?"  
  
I let out a whimper. "I have a fund right now, and it's supposed to be for college, but it's obvious that I'm not going to college right? I have something like 10,000 dollars in that fund alone, then if we look at my general savings account, my last balance came up as 6,000 something."  
  
"I can ask my Mom if you can live with us until the baby is born. She won't care. She'd probably be thrilled."  
  
"Does your Mom know?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I told her two nights ago."  
  
"How'd she react?" I asked, suddenly very intrigued.  
  
"She was shocked. Very shocked, but very happy. She asked when the wedding was..." He didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"So then... when are we gonna get married?" I asked.  
  
"Soon." He said. "This May, when all the snow is gone. It's gotta be small. You know that we don't have enough money for a big ceremony."  
  
I smiled. "We're getting married." He smiled too. I jumped up from my chair. "We're getting married!" I shouted. I rushed over to the other side of the table and he jumped up to hug me.  
  
"I love you so much, Goku." I said, sniffling slightly.  
  
"I love you, Chi-Chi."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry it took so frickin' long! ARG n stuff. I'll write another chapter as soon as I post this. Love!  
  
Tenshi 


	23. Planning

Author's Note: What's up, yo? :-P I've not been having a good time recently. My fiancé left me about three months ago, and I just got word that he has a new girl friend. Bad stuff.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Goku's Mom and I have been spending a lot of time together. I quit school a week ago, much against what Maron wanted me to do, but I didn't care. Mrs. Son and I were designing my wedding dress and she had offered to make it herself. I was touched. I've even started to call her 'Mom/  
  
Daddy was going to be finished moving this weekend, and our house was put on the market last week. He hasn't really talked to me, except for when I called him to see when I could stop by and get my things. Even then the conversation was extremely short. My whole two boxes of things had wedding magazines spread all over the in the basement. I haven't had time to unpack them.  
  
The couch had my mark on it though. Blankets were strewn on it from where I slept. Not to mention a trash bucket right by the head of where I slept in case I got sick. I tended to get morning sickness from midnight to noon. Morning sickness was a complete devotion in the A.M. hours.  
  
The only time I wasn't at home (it's so weird to call Goku's house my home) was when I was at work. I began making daily deposits of about 50 dollars. Since Goku was still in school, he was only able to work weekends, but being a cook, his paychecks were sweet.  
  
I sat in silence, cutting out a pattern in white silk. Mom sat across the table from me, sewing the pieces I had already cut out. It was standard dress, nothing overly extravagant. It was an A-line dress with a spaghetti strap top. I'll be borrowing Mom's veil for my 'something borrowed'.  
  
I'm sure I'll invite my dad to the wedding; I just don't think he'll come. I don't have anyone else who would walk me down the aisle, except maybe Mrs. Son. She's not my real mother, but what am I supposed to do? My birth mother is dead.  
  
If my real mom were alive, she wouldn't have ousted me from the house like Dad did. She always kept Dad from over-reacting in tense situations. She would be proud that she'd be getting a grandchild. Granted, she'd be hurt that I'm still only 17 years old, but her only baby having a baby? That's pretty big.  
  
It's times like these, and only these that I miss my mom. It may seem heartless to say this, but I don't really miss her. I was 8 when she died, and that's when we moved next door to Goku. I've spent over half of my life without her. I dream about her sometimes. Well, I think it's her at least. It's really just a great, speaking light with her voice. If I were religious, I'd say it was an omen. If I were religious I'd pray for support from my dad. If I were religious, I'd pray for another 1,000 miles on my car.  
  
I finished cutting out my piece of silk and handed it to her. She looked up cheerfully. "One more piece to cut out, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, laughing. "Finally." Oh god, I laughed too hard. I ran to the bathroom for the third time today and threw up the orange juice I just had.  
  
When I came out of the bathroom, Mrs. Son...I mean...my mom looked at me and asked, "Do you want to try eating some Ramen?" I nodded. She got up from her sewing table and I followed her into the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table and read the newspaper.  
  
"Damn it. Who the hell burns Ramen noodle soup?" She said about five minutes later.  
  
I snickered. This reminded me of when I had first met her on Thanksgiving. She had been swearing profusely at the turkey. "I don't mind. I just hope that it'll stay down. It's almost noon."  
  
Goku got home at 3:30 and we went into Raditz's room to play his 'Ms. Pacman' game. He had bought it right after Christmas and it was the kind that you found in an arcade. Goku and I spent a lot of time doing this since Raditz was off finishing his last semester at college and he couldn't fit it in his dorm. We have surpassed 6 million points. It's not that hard really, since all you have to do is keep inserting the same quarter and you get an unlimited number of lives (AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's true! I've done it!).  
  
Dinner was more or less boring. It was rice with beef chunks mixed in. It was such a quiet affair, which was entirely different than at my house. We always had the TV on or something during dinner.  
  
"Mom? Can I ask you favor?" I asked, taking a bite of rice and looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Sure." She stopped eating and looked intently at me.  
  
I looked at Goku who was still shoveling food into his mouth. He didn't know what I was about to do. "Since my dad probably won't even come to the wedding...well I wondered if you would walk me down the aisle."  
  
Goku choked and his fork clattered to the plate. I whacked him on the back a few times to get him to clear his windpipe. "Well?" I said, still patting Goku on the back, but looking at her face.  
  
She was positively glowing. "Of course!" Goku in the mean time had regained his composure and was looked back and forth wide-eyed from me to her. My Mom and I laughed together.  
  
The next day I had to work from 7 am to 2 pm. I didn't pull in as much money as I had hoped. My favorite weekend regulars appeared on the weekdays too. How could they afford to eat out so often? It was obvious after a while that no matter how well they liked me, they tipped terribly. I had received a 2-dollar tip for a bill for 35 dollars and the other waitresses said that this was very generous of them.  
  
By the end of the day, I had only earned 60 dollars and some odd change. At the end of the day, I sat in a booth eating Tomato Tortellini soup and writing out a very short guest list. My pregnant friend Dawn came in with a Taco Salad and sat across from me.  
  
"Hey babe. How was business today?" She asked.  
  
I groaned. "Not too good, and I really don't want to have to take a second job with a baby coming."  
  
She took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. I honestly don't think you'd have to. If you put away 50 dollars a day, everyday until you have this baby you'll have..." She pulled out a pen and started doing math on her napkin. "About 14,000 dollars put away. If you're able to put in 100 every day on the weekends..." She scribbled more. "About 21,200."  
  
"But that's only if I can work up until my due date." I said.  
  
"You know I'm due next week right?" She said smiling, then taking another bite of her salad. "If I can do it, so can you."  
  
I looked at her skeptically. "Listen hun, if you're so worried about it, then why don't you deposit all your tips from everyday and just spend your paycheck? Since you're coming on board five days a week now, your paycheck will be a lot more than it was previously."  
  
Dawn was the person who helped me figure out the 50 dollars a day thing. She did that during her first pregnancy.  
  
I went back to my guest list and added one more name: Dawn Whittaker.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that was so short. I'll get another chapter up soon. Wish me luck you guys! I have surgery on Tuesday and I'm so scared!  
  
134 reviews! You guys are pretty nifty! Yay! Grasias!  
  
See you guys next chapter. I LOVE YOU!  
  
Tenshi-Chan 


	24. Scary Mistakes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, folks! I'm so sore from surgery I had to stay home today. Man, this really sucks. I'm swollen in unpleasant places. Heh sorry.... Everything went all right though. My doctors said those tears were rolling down my face in my sleep.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my first idea influencer...is that really a word? Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to DBZ ADDICT. Thanks so much! If anyone else has an idea, you're more than welcome to e-mail me, just don't leave the idea in a review!  
  
143 reviews! I'm so happy! It's cool to come home all uncomfortable and see all those reviews waiting for you.

Mom had made up a bed for me in the guest bedroom downstairs. Not only did I then have someone to walk to down the aisle with, but now I had my own bedroom with a king size bed. I almost couldn't sleep the first few nights.  
  
It was now mid-March  
  
It was nice to not have to live out of boxes anymore. I had closet space, floor space, and my own phone. I finished and went upstairs to help Mom with dinner.  
  
"Hey honey! Like your new room?" She asked.  
  
"I love it. It's so much nicer than sleeping on a couch." I stretched out my back and it cracked several times.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor though?" She asked. "If you have room, can you keep a box of wedding stuff in your closet?"  
  
"Sure. I have more than enough room. It's in the living room, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's pretty bulky. Do you want any help?"  
  
"Nah. I can get it. It's not very heavy." I said, running out to the living room.  
  
It really was bulky, and a whole lot heavier than I had thought. I didn't want to cry to Mom for help though, I was sure I could get it.  
  
I started down the stairs one step at a time. On the fifth or six though, I stepped on a drier sheet and I fell down face first...hard. My stomach hit the side of the box and the wind got knocked out of me. My body hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs. The crash must have attracted my Mom's attention, because she was at the top of the stairs in seconds screaming.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" She screamed, and rushed down to me. "Are you okay? Oh god, I hate myself! Why didn't I carry it myself? Where does it hurt?"  
  
I waited until I regained my ability to speak and I told her where I had hurt myself and where I landed. Her face grew paler and paler, as if she knew something grave that I didn't know.  
  
She basically carried me back up the stairs and put me in the recliner. A pink fuzzy blanket came out of a closet and draped over me. My pillow from downstairs went behind my head and she encouraged me to relax and try no to go to sleep. She began to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You know something I don't." I said to her.  
  
Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she kneeled next to me. "A fall like that almost always miscarries a baby."  
  
A hand shot up to my mouth, and suddenly I had trouble breathing again. By my klutzy nature, had I just killed my child with Goku?  
  
When Goku got home that day, I was crying because of how scared I was. I heard him enter through the garage and ask Mom where I was. He walked out to the living room and saw me sitting in the recliner.  
  
"What's wrong?" He kneeled next to me and took my hand.  
  
I burst into another fit of sobs. "I-I was w-walking down the s-stairs and," a huge sob. "I fell down!"  
  
Goku looked confused. "Well, did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, why are you crying like this?"  
  
"Mom said t-that a fall like the one I t-took can kill a baby!" I threw my arms around his neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom holding her necklace and crying silently.  
  
I missed work for the next two days, and the third day was the day we did something about it. I haven't had morning sickness since the day before I fell. Mom dragged me into the doctor's office to see if the worst had happened. We sat in the waiting room, holding hands.  
  
"Chi-Chi King?" A nurse holding a clipboard said from the doorway.  
  
We got up and we walked into a dark room with a monitor. I could tell it was an ultrasound machine. The nurse told me to lie down and told me to get comfortable.  
  
We waited in silence for about 5 minutes, which seems like an hour. When the doctor came in, we still didn't say anything and he put this nasty looking jelly on my stomach.  
  
I heard my own heart inside my ears. A little throbbing noise came from the machine. Why is the doctor tempting me with my own heartbeat? He's such an asshole.  
  
"You hear that? That's your baby's heartbeat." The doctor said. Confused, I looked over to Mom, whose hands were clasped over her mouth. She looked at me and nodded.  
  
"My baby is alive?"  
  
"Yeah. Look." He said pointing to the screen. A little thing that looked a lot like a blob was curled up swimming inside a jelly like liquid. It was kinda gross to think that was a baby, but it was my baby, which made it all better.  
  
"We'll have to monitor you move carefully now that this has happened, but it looks healthy to me." The doctor said.  
  
That night when we got home, Goku was waiting on the couch with dinner in front of him untouched. It looked cold too. His eyes snapped up to me. I went over to him and threw my arms around his neck.  
  
"It's okay. The baby is alive and healthy." I whispered.  
  
His grip around me intensified. His breathing was unsteady, but I knew he wouldn't allow himself to cry. "I love you Chi-Chi, but don't ever do this to me again."  
  
I laughed. Mom poked her head into the room. "Apple pie?" She asked, smiling. I nodded.  
  
So an hour later, our lives resumed back to their happy selves. It was really a relief, but I still had one thing on my mind as I ate my piece of pie.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you be too uncomfortable if I invited Ryoka to the wedding?"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know, I know! This one is short again! My boyfriend (Yes, I have gotten a boyfriend! His name is Corey and he treats me like a princess.) asked me if I could incorporate anything into a story line and I said: "Yeah, just about anything." And he said: "Then incorporate pie." So I did just that. That's why it ended so weird. So I guess this chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend and DBZ ADDICT. More to DBZ ADDICT though.  
  
Okay! I'll update later! Love!  
  
Tenshi-Chan


	25. Learn to Forgive and Forget

AUTHOR´S NOTE: So I _didn´t_ manage to finish this fan-fic before I left for Argentina because here I am, clicking away on my family´s computer. It doesn´t seem real you know.... I´m totally in heaven. My family is great, my school is...okay? Hehe. I´m going to change my pen name again very soon to Annie Bachi. Please look for me as Annie Bachi.

But here you go! Writing again....here´s your next installment!

My palms were really sweaty and I wiped them on my jeans. I was standing on the doorstep of Bulma´s house. Oh my god, what was I getting myself into? I knocked three times and I heard hurried footsteps towards the door. When it was opened a disappointed Bulma appeared.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Without saying a word, my hand came up and handed her the invitation to my wedding. I was on pins and needles as she read it, but when she looked back at me, her face had softened considerably. She swung the door open wider.

"Come in."

We sat in silence on her couch for a while until she asked, "What´s this all about?"

"I want you there," I said. "I want you in it. How long have I known you chica? We´ve only been friends since preschool, and suddenly were throwing it all away on this stupid grudge we´ve been holding on each other for months now. I want you back in my life."

Her eyes filled with tears. She got up from her side of the couch and ran over to me and hugged me. She apologized for everything she did, and so did I. Everything was right with us again, and the wait off my shoulders was hard to explain.

We sat on her couch and swapped stories and even talked about baby names for close to two hours. It was getting dark and I knew that Mom would want me home soon for dinner. After saying goodbye I hopped in my car and drove home.

"Hello?" I said to no one when I walked through the door. I flipped on the light switch and walked out into the kitchen. I felt like my stomach was eating itself. On the table I found a note from Mom with a box of macaroni next to it.

_Chi-Chi,_

_I´m sorry I couldn´t be home, I was called into work on such short notice I couldn´t make you dinner either. I´ll be home early morning, and Goku will be home around 10. You know how to make mac and cheese don´t you?_

_Love, Mom_

"Actually, the last time I made this, I filled the kitchen with smoke." I said to myself.

An hour later (the box said 15 minute meal...15 minute meal my ass!), I was sitting in front of the TV eating my macaroni and what skill...only a few of my noodles were crunchy this time. I could tell I was improving.

When Goku came home I ran up to him and gave him a hug. The first words out of his mouth were, "Is something burning?"

I slapped him playfully on the arm. "Unless you´re dying of hunger, I don´t recommend the dinner I made, but if you are I made Mac and Cheese and it´s on the stove."

He kissed my head and said it sounded fine. I don´t know how he did it, but he at all of what was left. I was almost disgusted. After he finished we went out into the living room and watched TV. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the phone ringing. Obviously it was Maron. She knows my sleep patterns and like to call while I´m sleeping.

"Morning sunshine!" She sang.

"Bitch..." I mumbled.

"I haven´t seen you in forever! What´s been going on?"

I told her about my entire week and finally getting my invitations done and sending them out tomorrow. Eventually I only had one thing to tell her...that Bulma was in the wedding.

"So, I went over to Bulma´s house today." I said non-chalantly.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Maron..." I said. I swallowed hard. "She´s gonna be in the wedding with you. I invited her to be with us today, and she´s my friend again."

"You what?" She said plainly as if it were some sort of joke.

"And I advise you to do the same seeing as you´ll be spending a lot of time with each other." I told her.

"What...the hell? Do you remember everything she´s tried to do? Do you remember what heartbreak she put you through?!"

"What did she do to you, Maron?!" I asked raising my voice.

"She hurt you! That´s what she did!"

"But if I´m over it then you should be too!"

"Bye Chi-Chi."

"Maron, don´t be difficult..." And with that she hung up the phone.

I clicked off the phone and growled. What the hell was her problem?! She had been with me when Goku was incarcerated and she understood why I forgave him. He made a mistake. So had Bulma. How come she couldn´t see it wasn´t much different?

I was always told not to go to bed angry but I did, and I slept with Goku in his bed that night. It eased the pain a bit.

The alarm clock rang at 5 am. Both Goku and I had to get up and go to work. I put on my uniform and put my hair up into a neat bun on the back of my head. Ready to put up with the stupid people I had to wait on, I headed off to work.

The name of the restaurant was Pancake Shack, and it was famous in our city for being delicious and have great service. Goku had managed to get a cook position in the restaurant I also work at. The money was fair, he liked the atmosphere, and he could look after me. Working wasn´t nearly as bad with him in the kitchen.

The door opened at 7 am, and it was a busy day. During the middle of the breakfast rush, I was stricken with a bad bout of morning sickness. I kept going though. However one woman at one of my tables asked if we served Pancakes. I laughed hysterically, and answered back "No, we don´t. We just have the name Pancake Shack to confuse people."

Around 2:00 pm, an hour before we closed, I noticed I had one last table. It was a single woman with her head buried in the menu. I grabbed a glass of water and coffee pot.

"Good Afternoon," I sang in my fake sweet voice. "Can I get you some coffee?"

She put down the menu. It was Maron.

"I´m sorry." She said.

"Yeah." I said. "Me too."

"Why?" she asked, pushing her coffee cup towards me.

"I dunno," I said pouring her a cup of coffee and sitting in the booth with her. "But it sounded right, didn´t it?"

"Yeah, it did."

I sat with her and counted my tips. She stayed at the table until I finished all of my clean-up and Goku was ready to go.

Maron came over to the house to be fitted for her bridesmaid gown after work. I had decided on red satin tank top dresses for my bridesmaids. While Mom took some of her measurements, I slipped into the other room to call Bulma. She had to be fitted too, and now would be the opportune time to see if I´d have a problem with Maron and Bulma.

No more than 10 minutes later, I knock on the door revealed that Bulma was here. As I walked into the room with her, Maron´s eyes locked with Bulma´s. Not removing their death glare from each other, Bulma took a seat in a chair.

"Listen guys, you´ll be with each other a lot in the next few months because of this wedding." I explained. "I want you two to get along. Can you please settle your differences?"

"I won´t say sorry unless she says sorry first." Said Maron.

"And I won´t apologize until she apologizes." Said Bulma.

"You first."

"No, you!"

"YOU!"

"STOP!" I screamed! "Say it at the same time!" They looked at each other.

"Fine." They said in unison.

"One, two...three." I said slowly.

"I´m sorry." They said together again.

"Okay." I said breathing a sigh of relief.

After they were both fitted, they eventually let down their guard and were chatting like old friends again. I left them sitting on the couch while I climbed the stairs to Goku´s room.

He was sitting in his bean-bag chair, playing his Nintendo.

"Jump Mario, you stupid bastard." He mumbled.

I giggled and he looked up. "What´s up?"

"Nothing," I said shrugging. "I just really wanted to be with you."

I laid down next to him and he put an arm around me as he continued to play one handed.

"Hey, let´s go on a date or something soon." Goku said, dying in his game.

"Yeah, okay."

He sniffled his nose. I cringed. He was wonderful to me, but some things just bothered me.

Author´s Note: Okay! Finished! So now you have another chapter, and I´ll write a new one soon. I´ll finish this fic while I´m in Argentina I think!

Te quiero mucho, all of you! Thanks so much for putting up with my delay. Don´t stop reading, PLEASE!!! Okay. Sorry about that.

Chau, suerte!

Annie Bachi


	26. Goodbyes

Author´s Note: Welcome back, welcome back! I've spent the entire day playing in an Argentine Volleyball tournament with my classmates, and we won!! I taught them a few American cheers, and they had so much fun with them. Every 2 minutes they asked me for another one.

So I have your next chapter right here, as a blank page before me as I write these words, yet they will flow. Alas, so poetic. Screw that. New chappy headin' your way.

Goku and I had decided that we hadn't gone on a date recently enough so he bought tickets for a play. The play was at the high school, and it was supposed to be really funny. It was called "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare: abridged".

I put on my best pair of baggy jeans, my school sweatshirt and waited patiently in the kitchen for Goku to finish getting ready. I was becoming impatient. What was taking him so long? I furrowed my eyebrow and waited for ten more minutes before shouting angrily at him to hurry up. It wasn´t long until he was downstairs.

We arrived at the high school and I looked around a bit. It was crazy to think that only three months ago I was a student here. I walked around and found my locker. I tried the combination and it still worked. My eyes filled with tears and suddenly all the bad memories of high school left me. I wanted to be a normal teenager again. Why did Goku do this to me? He made me pregnant.

We sat through the entire play and it _was_ funny after all. During intermission we received odd stares and I could hear whispering. I felt so much older than all of them. I felt older than Goku, despite the fact he was turning 18 in only 2 weeks.

It was then I realized I was truly unhappy.

We drove back to the house in silence. I think he knew that I was upset, and he knew better than to ask me what was wrong while I was upset.

I lay on my bed thinking for hours. Around 2 am, I decided to do something. I called my dad's cell phone. I knew he was asleep but this couldn't wait. I needed out.

"Hello?" A gruff voice said.

"Daddy?" I said weakly.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Daddy…." I said with my voice quivering. "I miss you so much!" I sobbed and he waited until I finished my fit. "Can I…go home with you now?"

"Move up here?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes."

It was silent for a while. "Yes, you can."

I told him that I could get on a bus tomorrow afternoon and be there late tomorrow night. He agreed and said he couldn't wait to see me again. In a flurry, I took out my suitcase and packed everything I owned. When I thought I had gotten everything out of my closet I looked to the extreme left and saw one thing left on a hanger.

It was my wedding dress. Was I about to leave him because of how unhappy I was? Hadn't he treated me well? Sure, he bothered me from time to time….

The answer was a plain and simple yes. I closed my closet doors.

"Where are you heading?" I heard a voice come from the door. I jumped. Goku was standing there in navy sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt. His hands were jammed deep in his pockets.

"I…" I managed to stutter out. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I heard you talking to your Dad." He said, walking into my room and sitting on my bed. "I didn't know. If you're really that upset…" He swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. "Please go home, all I want is for you to be happy."

I couldn't help it anymore. I tears raced forward and I buried my face in his chest. I cried to him how much I loved him and how much I didn't want to leave him, but I couldn't stay here.

He held me and listened until I stopped talking. It was then his turn. He explained to me how he honestly couldn't imagine living without me anymore and how it felt to even think about me leaving. He said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me…to never leave my side and to try to make me the happiest girl in the world.

We fell asleep in each others arms that night.

The next morning I looked at Goku and felt a surge of guilt. I got up and called a taxi to take me to the bus station. I didn´t bother to take a shower since I had taken one the night before. I dragged my suitcase out into the hallway and turned to see Goku still asleep on my bed. I walked back to him, kissed his forehead and whispered to him again how much I loved him.

I couldn't stop crying in the bus terminal. I was going to leave…to go with my father.

The bus ride was a long 5 hours, but I wasn't bored. I was too deep in thought to be bored. I played out every scenario in my head, yet none seemed to work. I would be unhappy either way.

When I arrived at my final destination, I stepped off the bus and grabbed my bag from the cargo hold. I dug through my pockets for my cell phone and my father's new cell phone number. I stared at the number for what felt like eternity. Finally I dialled and heard my father. He was coming to pick me up now.

I stood outside on the curb and rubbed my only slightly larger tummy. Dad was thrilled to see me. He drove me past where the house was being built at the current time. It was coming along great and it was truly beautiful. Dad had been renting an apartment while this house was being built. It was small, but it's not like we had a large family. Just us.

When we arrived at the apartment complex, a lady greeted my father at the door. She was thin with sandy tan hair and muddy brown eyes. "Why, I can't believe my eyes! Is this the girl I've seen from all these pictures?"

"In the flesh." My father said.

I rubbed my tummy again. For some reason it gave me comfort and wisdom.

The woman squealed and hugged me. I shivered. "My name is Cecil and I'm a friend of your father's. I can't believe I've finally met you! And look at you! You're starting to get a belly now!" She patted my stomach. I shivered again. "Boy or girl."

"Oh, I don't know." I said quietly.

"Well what do you think?"

"Girl." I lied. I honestly didn't put much thought into it, but I knew this woman wouldn't be satisfied until I gave her a straight answer.

Daddy and her made small chit-chat for a few more minutes. Suddenly, she clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Great! Well, you must be tired. I'll let you get to your new home now. Bye!"

Walking up three flights of stairs with a bulky suitcase proved to be very difficult. When we finally arrived, he told me to set my things nearly the couch. It was a hide-a-bed and there wasn't any place else for me to stay.

I didn't sleep that night. I sat on my hide-a-bed watching TV and spinning my ring on my left ring finger. I flipped through channel after channel, still not finding anything worth while. I stopped on an infomercial advertising some sort of wax to prevent hair growth.

The clock struck 4 am, and I was still awake. Dad began to stir around five and left at six. I was still awake. Giving up any hope of sleeping, I went into the shower and cleaned myself up a bit. I returned to the TV and saw the Today Show. My eyes stung as I remembered.

"_Hey! Can we be on TV?" He asked._

"_Can you be a little more straightforward?"_

"_Not by much."_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and watched until the show had ended. I was interested in what was being said, but it reminded me of where I came from.

Around ten, I had decided to take my father's bike and tour the town a bit. The town was called Traverse City, and we had gone there on vacation a few times. When I was 7, I lived with my grandparents here for the summer. It was the summer before my Mom died and the summer before I met Goku too.

I must have gone miles upon miles. I stopped at my favourite restaurant in town and asked for just a glass of Coke and a cinnamon roll. The waitress was not pleased, but I left her a generous tip.

I went to the beach, despite the fact that it was Mid-March and still absolutely freezing. I closed my eyes and remembered the times from over the years. Riding bikes with Grandpa, getting ice cream and it stuck to my face after I was done, the wretched sunburns I'd get, but it really didn't matter when all was said and done. I was a free spirit.

I opened my eyes and saw the grey sky. It was reality again. I stayed there on the beach and watched a barge move in. It docked about an hour later and I realized I should probably be getting home. I started slowly on my way back on my father's bike.

I was nearly home until I saw it, my neighbourhood's high school and then it hit me: I could start school again. With some hard work I could finish up my Junior year. The baby was due in late August to early September, so I could start school maybe about a month late. This will work! I can go back to school!

Considerably more cheerful I peddled on to the apartment. It all seemed to work until I remembered that with me in school and my father working, I'd be leaving a newborn baby all alone. Who would be there to take care of it. The most obvious option was my Dad's friend…what's her name again? Ah yeah, Cecil. That's not going to happen, might I add.

I reached the house and realized I locked myself out of the apartment. Thinking, I paced around the hallway. I wasn't going to try to crawl in the window.…

"Do you need help there, darling?" I heard Cecil say from a few doors down.

"Uh, yeah. I locked myself out. Do you possibly have a spare key?"

"Sure do!" She said. I noticed she had the key on her key ring, meaning she must have entered quite often without my father's knowing.

After I got in, I thanked her and closed the door. I walked into the kitchen to a note on the table.

_Chi-Chi:_

_I had to go to work today and I won't be back in time for supper. There's a plate of noodles in the fridge, and if you'd like to have some beef, cook some up on the George Foreman grill. I'll be home around midnight._

_Dad_

Cool, then. I made up my dinner and sat on the couch watching some old episodes of Friends. When I finished, I felt empowered. A feeling that I had rarely ever felt before. I got up and started cleaning around the house. I kitchen sparkled, my Dad's bed was made, the living room looked awesome (except for the stain…I didn't know how the hell that got there).

I slept well that night, but I woke up early, at about 6 am and couldn't get myself back to sleep. Knowing that my father would be up very soon, I decided to make him some breakfast.

He stumbled out of his bedroom and saw the breakfast. He gave me a sleepy smile.

"Ya know, I haven't had a breakfast before work in years?" He said.

We both sat down and watched the morning news. Car crash, fire, blah blah. Does anyone report happy news anymore?

"Dad, why does Cecil have a key to your house?"

He dropped his fork with a clatter. "What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday I was locked out of the house and she helped me in with a key. Your key. And it was on her key ring, meaning she goes in often."

He looked down his plate. "Well," he said slowly. "she has a key because she just moved out." I blinked. "As in…her and I shared the apartment."

There was silence.

"Dad, what was the relationship you had with her?" I asked slowly, trying to keep the rage in my voice low.

"Chi-Chi, she's my girlfriend."

My world came crashing down.

My dad got up from the table, but I didn't. I continued to watch the news from the table until he left. I didn't want him to be here when I cried.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I don't think I could ever get anything done. EVER. This took forever and quite a few days. Please, hit me.

Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS TOO YOU ALL, and Happy Hanukkah (I know it's passed, I'm Jewish too ya know!), and definitely good luck in the New Year. For Christmas, I will try to get your new chapter up. It's half way written. It was originally going to be part of this chapter, but I figured it would be better as a 'stand alone'. So check back soon! Goodbye!

Annie Bacchi


	27. I screwed up

Author's Note: Hey guys! I greatly appologize for the delay in writing. I am current on vacation in the middle of the countryside. Not a person around for miles... This sucks. Basically I have four options. I can sleep, read, write, or swim. Since I have a bad sunburn from wearing my bikini in the river yesterday, I'd decided to write. Yay? Happy reading.

After my father left, I completely zoned out. I've been doing that a lot lately. I hate that about pregnancy. I'm such a damned space cadet.

I jumped into the shower when I had returned from fairy land. I noticed that the hair on my legs resembled the hair on my head; dark and really long. Using my father's shaver, I began to shave my legs. Okay fine, one leg. God! Details, details. I stopped when I got halfway up my calf. I don't care. Take it to France and go 'au natural'.

The day was cold, so I pulled on Goku's old football jersey and warm PJ pants, It began to rain at about noon (when I also decided to turn on the TV). I flipped through channel after channel. Soap opera, kiddy show, soap opera...do they EVER put decent programming on during the day! I lay down and put my head on a pillow. I was feeling groggy.

Nearly giving up, I reached something moderatly interesting. Mid-day news. It works for me. Dow is up 11, Nasdaq is down 3, all that shit. After running the ticker, the news anchor came back on. The headline read 'Life Lost In Teenage Drama'.

"Yesterday night a body was found in the home of a downstate teenage boy, Goku Son. He was found with a gun inches from his hand and a fatal gunshot wound to his head. Police suspect he had been dead for close to an hour when they arrived on the scene. A concerned neighbor called the authorities when szhe heard a gun shot around midnight. The young man left a note to his girlfriend explaining how it wasn't worth it anymore. The young man was two weeks short of his 18th birthday."

It took a while to set in, but when it did, I screamed. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I sat up on the couch. The TV wasn't playing the news, it was playing a soap opera. A dream...it was all a terrible dream. I sighed to myself in relief.

I glanced at my watch. It was 1:30-ish. I got up and went to find something to eat in the kitchen. I fixed myself a bowl of Ramen noodles and kept thinking about that dream. How real it seemed. I hated myself. I couldn't believe that it was something I could have caused. If only I could help it.

There was. I got up from the table, leaving my Ramen untouched. I went to the living room and looked at all my things laying on the floor. I picked them all up and placed them in my suitcase. I stood my suitcase up, grabbed my coat and slipped on some shoes. I could stay. Just as I was about to leave, I couldn't just be gone when he came back without explaination. What would he say when he saw that I just left?

A note. Simple! I'll leave him a note. It's a bit less than telling him in person, but this way, I'd be killing two birds with one stone. I took out a wedding invitation I had as a bookmark and began to write on the back.

_Daddy-_

_I can't explain how sorry I am that I left without saying goodbye. I'm sure you'll understand if you think about it. Wouldn't you have done the same for Mom?_

_Consider this to be an invite. I'm sorry I didn't mail it. I know you enjoy getting fun stuff in the mail about as much as I do._

_I love you._

Chi-Chi 

I read it over and over again, making sure I tried to used the words I wanted to use. It was acceptable. I put my key in the dish where my Dad keeps him keys. I got my bags, went into the hallway and shut the door.

I hailed a taxi and got to the bus staion. The next bus for home was heading out at 5 pm which was only about and hour and a half away. I told her that was fine. She issued the ticket and I decided to go next door to get some Burger King to tide me over until I got home.

Getting on the bus was a strange feeling. I was so excited to get back, but at the same time, I completely dreaded it. I knew Goku and I had some major problems we had to deal with when I got back. The doubt faded away quickly though. I was sure that we would make it through anything. Especially after this. Living without him was now impossible for me.

I reached into the side pocket of my carry-on and pulled out a black velvet box. Inside was the ring that Goku gave me for my birthday. I took it out and put it on my left ring finger again.

The bus was an awful 6 hours, arriving at 11 at night. I got off the bus and noticed how starved I was. I didn't care of course. All I wanted was to be home with the man I loved.

By the time I had taken another taxi and arrived at Goku's, it was 11:45. The house was dark and Mom's car wasn't in the driveway. I unlocked the door with my key and quietly slipped inside with my bags. I crept up the stairs and down the hall. Slowly I opened Goku's bedroom door.

His room was a mess as usual. A bag of spilt chips were scattered across the floor, his uniform for work was thrown across a chair, clothes all over the floor, and surprisingly enough, his old trombone was out of it's case and in a corner. I looked up to his bed and saw him lying down, in his boxers, and completely asleep.

Half tip-toeing and half trying not to kill myself while walking over all his shit, I went to his bedside. I put my hand on the side of his face and kissed his forhead softly. His eyes slowly opened and he jumped when he saw me leaning over him like that.

"Chi-Chi!" He breathed. He grabbed me and pulled me close. "You fucking scared me half to death."

"I'm so sorry Goku!" I sobbed.

"Don't worry. I was only a little surprised..."

"No! That I left you! I can't believe myself!"

He ran his hand through my hair and I sobbed uncontrolably. "You know, I had a dream about you . You had killed yourself because I didn't go after you. I was so upset I had to come home early from work today."

That's when I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest f my life.

Author's End Note: I realize this passage isn't exactly my longest chapter. Hehe it's a mediocre 3 pages, but I have the next chapter ¾ written and will have it up in only a few days. I had a lot of time in the country-side!

Happy 2005, though it's been a month. I hope it's been good so far! 160 reviews! Thanks sooo very much! I can't wait to reach 200!


	28. Celebrations

Author's Note: Hello again. I hope I find all of you well. I'm still in the country home and this sunburn is still kicking my ass. My family origen sucks, being all from Britain and Scotland. All that fair skin!

I'm entering the home stretch I feel. I can begin to see the end of this and I'm started to get so excited! Please enjoy, and review with any feedback.

A week passes and I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. Not once had a regretted go back to be with Goku. His birthday was in a countdown of only 5 days. Age 18 is a big deal for him. Grambling, smoking, voting, jail...all that adult life. I feel like such a baby.

Vegeta was throwing him a huge surprise party at Krillen's house. Don't ask why it was in Krillen's house. I assume it's so that he doesn't have to clean up when it's done.

Everything was going well though. We were happy together and we barely disagreed on anything. Howevere he felt strongly that I should not get him a birthday gift, and I did. Even worse yet, I didn't have the foggiest of what I could possibly get for him.

So I went out to the mall after work in search for the perfect present. I knew a muffler on his truck was something he desperately needed, but I felt that was a bit too impersonal being from his girlfriend.

A game for his PlayStation 2 would work, except that he had nearly all of them.

Treating him to dinner seemed to top the list, but girls aren't supposed to do that for their boyfriends, right? Just guys for girls.

I racked my brains forver until I figured out that I was ignoring the most obvious gift of all. A watch! So after work one day I went to the mall and went watch shopping. I went into the watch store and was shocked how many different type of watches really exist. A woman was drawn to me immediately as is the case in most jewelry stores. She began to show me what she had to offer.

On watch in particular caught my eye. It was beautiful and silver witha red face. Black chinese characters decorated the face. Perfect! I asked the price.

"It's yours for 200." She said.

"Uh, no?" I said slowly.

The clerk laughed. "I realize the price is a bit steep."

"A bit." I said. "Are you open to barganing?"

"I'm afraid not." Said the woman

I stared at the watch. It was absolutely beautiful. Perfect in every way, but how the hell was I supposed to afford it?

'Damn it!' I thought taking out my credit card.

I left the store with a gaping whole in my credit card balence. I picked up some wrapping paper and a card too.

I did feel better about having something to give him on his birthday other than my time. I was able to imagine that everyone was giving him a present and who doesn't have one to give? His fiance. What irony.

I wrapped the present that night in my room. Just as I was about to put the wrapping paper on, someone opened my door. I threw myself clumsily over the watch to hide it. Luckily it was only Mom.

"Did I scare you? She asked laugh. "Whatcha got there?"

"Goku's birthday present." I said removing my body from the watch.

"I see," She said smirking. "But I thought he told you not to get him anything."

I smiled. "I'm surprised at you. You honestly think I'd listen?"

"I guess your tight. May I see it?" She asked sitting down on my bed next to me. I nodded and handed her the unwrapped box. Show opened it and smiled.

"This is nice. Very nice. I feel ashamed of my gift now."

"What'd you get him?" I questioned.

"A muffler for his truck, money, and a card. I'm not exactly super Mom."

"I had thought about the muffler thing."

Both of us laughed at this. She handed back the watch and I began to wrap it.

"You wrap very neatly, don't you?" She said after watching me. "How much did you pay for that?"

"The wrapping paper? Oh I don't know. Maybe 2 dollars..."

"No, no. I mean the watch."

"Oh yeah." I said feeling stupid. "200 dollars."

She didn't blink. "200 dollars?" I nodded. "Are you a nutcase?"

I shrugged. "Probably, but I know he would really like this."

She shook her head. "I'm sure I'd have done the same for Goku's Dad when I was your age, but now I just couldn't justify it."

That was the first I'd ever heard of Goku's father from anybody. I had wondered before what had happened, why he's not around.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He died. Goku was 6 I think. That was the year before you moved next door with your Dad. When did you guys move across town?" She said.

"I was 11 when we moved to the other house."

"Ah. You better hide that gift or he'll smash it." She said, winking.

I was surprised. Goku's Dad died the year before my Mom died. It's like an espisode of the twilight zone.

I hid his present under my bed and walked across the hall to Goku's room. Krillen was laying on Goku's bed and watching Goku play a bad round of Dance Dance Revolution on Heavy.

"Hey Cheeky!" Krillen said.

"Hi Baldie!" I said going over and hugging him. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"School really is the place to be isn't it? It's cool being able to see your friends everyday. You're lucky."

"Yeah," Krillen said rolling his eyes. "Because SAT's are awesome."

"I hate this stupid game." Goku said after he failed.

Krillen jumped up and tried the same song. Goku sat behind me and I leaned back on him.

"I got you a birthday present!" I said in a singsong voice.

"No you didn't. I told you not to."

"You're screwed then"

We watched in silence as Krillen did th same song and level absolutely flawlessly ("Go to hell Krillen."). DDR went on, but as it does, got old. Krillen said he should go.

"Five days man!" He said giving Goku a high five at the door.

The five days went rapidly. On the 5th day, the day of the surprise party, I got home from work at about 5. Goku still hadn't come home yet, but in another hour he would be.

I washed my hair and shaved my legs and began to get ready. The story was set. We had 'dinner' plans that I had 'arranged' at the 'Japanese Restaraunt' (AN: I need a restock on quotations!).

I put on a pair of white and black checkered pants and a black t shirt I braided my hair into pigtails and put diamon studs into my ears. I got out the jewelry cleaner and cleaned my ring until it sparkled.

Goku got home at 6, right before I was about to put make-up on.

"Hello my love." He said. He walked into the bathroom and kissed me romantically. His mouth tasted like mints.

"I'll be in and out of the shower really quick and then we'll go okay?" He said. I nodded.

About the time that I finished my make-up, he knocked on the door wearing a dark green shirt and khaki cargo pants. I smiled. He's just so cute!

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me go get my keys." (His car was getting the new muffler instaled.) He followed me to my room. I bent down and got his present out from under my bed. I handed it to him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He stared at the package. "You might as well accept it because it's not going back."

He sighed and slowly unwrapped it. When he opened the box, he smiled. "I love it." He said. He put it on the he kissed me. It was probably a bit too deep considering we stayed like this for about 10 minutes.

"Ahem," I said. "We have to go to dinner."

In the car we cranked up the stereo and played bad 80's music. I've nevere laughed so hard.

"I have to stop at Krillen's house to get a book I lent to him a few days ago." I yelled over the music.

I turned onto Krillen's road and pulled into his driveway. I turned off the car. "You might as well come in. He'll want to say happy birthday I'm sure."

We walked up the sidewalk hand in hand. I rang the door bell and it wasn't until 30 seconds later he answered the door.

"Hey guys. Oh yeah Chi-Chi, your book. Well, come in a second." Krillen said.

We stepped inside. What happens next? Come on! It's a TOTAL movie clique!

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells as they jump out of hiding. Goku was surprised all right. The grip on my hand intensified for a second. He smiled widely.

It was crazy to see all my friends from our high school. Krillen was right, you never really see anyone if you don't go to school. I talked to everyone atleast once that night. It didn't matter if I knew them or not.

Bulma and Maron were acting like the grusome twosome again. It never mattered how much they fought, because they'd be back to being best friends in no time. We all danced to the music in the middle of the living room. We shared gossip too.

Aparently Bulma's ex-boyfriend Jake turned out to be gay and was found kissing Federico, Maron's ex-boyfriend from Argentina. A girl in my old history class named Hannah turned out to be a drug addict and someone found her giving a blowjob to some guy in the boys locker room. But I think that the most juicy gossip was that the boy who sat next me Goku and I in spanish class named Rielly had killed himself.

The girls and I arranged a sleepover too. Bulma would bring popcorn and some movies.

Soon everyone was dancing around in the living room to the music. It felt like old times again. Well, more like 6 months ago, but whatever. Goku, Krillen, and Vegeta joined our ranks too. Someone got on the mic and said "Hey Goku, here's your favorite!" Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns and Roses started playing. Goku smirked and took me by the hand. We slow danced to the song.

She's got a smile and it seems to be,

Reminds me of childhood memories.  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky.  
Now and then when I see her face,  
She takes me away to that  
special place.  
And if I stared too long,  
I'd probably break down and cry.

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

I smiled widely and let out a laugh. This wasmy favorite song too.

She's got eyes of the bluest skies,  
As if they thought of rain,  
I hate to look into those eyes,  
And see an ounce of pain.  
Her hair reminds me  
of a warm safe place,  
Where as a child I'd hide,  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by.

"I don't know how to even explain this shit to you in words you know. How much I adore you. How much I think about you?" He said.

"I think I understand." I said and lost myself in his eyes.

We all partied into the little hours of the morning. At 4:30 Goku and I arrived back to the house. Both of us were physically exhausted, but mentally we knew we couldn't sleep for hours. Since neither of us were going to work in the morning, we stayed up to watch Edward Scissorhands.

"Winona Rider is pretty hot in this movie." I smacked him playfully on the chest and then leaned back on him again. "Have you ever had a lesbian relationship?"

Me, not missing a beat responded "That's random."

"Have you?"

"Yeah. Once."

He laughed lightly. "That's sexy."

"Yeah." I said snuggling into his arms and falling asleep.

Author's note: Sorry about the odd ending. I was feeling funny I guess.

I don't know exactly what to say, I don't want to feel like I'm complaining, but I recieved a single review for my last chapter and that isn't exactly a great feeling. My past chapters haven't been up to par, and I realize this. I never thought I'd lose the spark in this fic, but it's happened. I feel like, as a writer, I've failed. So I need some honest opinions and don't be afraid to tell the truth. If enough of you would honestlydon't care that this fan-fiction were not to be picked up again, I might discontinue writing.

Please tell me your opinion.

Annie Bacchi


	29. No Going Back

Author's Note: Greetings! I'm back in the city and having a rather exciting next few days. My friend is visiting me, and then my Mom. Exchange life if fun.

May I apologize in advance. This writing program has no spell check, but it's the only thing I am able to write with. I check over it when I'm done, but if I've missed anything, please forgive me.

I have a feeling some of these reviewers are going to absolutely KILL me because of this chapter, but this is the only way I have been able to see it coming for a while. I was so torn up with what I should do, I actually flipped a coin. I think it's better that it happened this way.

ººº

So Goku had turned 18. That was obviously the high point of the next two months, but in May we were to be married. I was counting down the days in such flurry I thought I'd die from anticipation.

Goku seemed anxious too. I didn't like to talk to him about it because it usually ended up that he would be stuttering endlessly by the end of the conversation. I usually gave up then went to talk to Mom.

It was a warm spring day with the sun shinning and the birds chirping. It was a happy day. I had the day off from work and Goku would get off his shift early, around 2 pm or so. We decided a picnic in the park wouldn't be a bad choice. Before he came home that day, I had packed our bag and we walked hand in hand to the park. We set up our picnic spot on top of the hill that overlooks the entire city.

"Look! I can see my house!" Goku said excitedly.

"My love, the house is at the bottom of the hill."

We sat down and ate our sandwiches and talked about a whirlwind love affair Ashley and Jason (two people we work with at the restaurant) were having.

"Ashley is a whore," I said with my house full of roast beef sandwich. "Jason deserves better."

"Ashley was hitting on me the other day." Goku said nodding and staring at his apple. "Take a chance with me! I'll show you the time of your life! Leave your worries and your bitch behind!" He said in a high, irritating voice, supposedly that of Ashley. "I guess since I wouldn't give her the time of day she looked for easier prey."

"Yeah, since Jason and his girlfriend just broke up her must be looking for a little bit of affection. Poor guy. If I weren't tied down I'd show him a bit of a good time myself." I said, looking up from my sandwich and into Goku's face. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a figiure of speech."

"And your damn lucky I failed Literature." He said, stuffing his face with a sandwich.

We sat there in silent thought for a minute. "Hey! Remember Will from Biology?" I nodded. "Well, I saw him today. He's having a party tonight over at his place. Ya know, on 5th street?" I nodded again. "He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come."

I thought about it for a minute. I had to work in the morning at 6. "Sure, why the hell not?"

At about nine, I changed into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt and we went over to Will's house.

"Heeey! There's my buddy! Glad you could make it!" Said a moderately drunk Will. "Come in, grab a beer!"

I followed closely behind Goku. I didn't know many of these people, but the ones I did know I was happy to see. I sat down with Bryan, a nice gay kid from my old Literature class and we talked for a while. Life for him was going good. His boyfriend bought a place on the other side of town and after this year he was going to live with him.

"So!" He said clapping his hands together. "When's the baby due?"

"September or so. Maybe early October. It all depends really." I said, taking a swig of my orange juice. "So is your boyfriend here?"

Bryan nodded and pointed to a fine looking guy over by the door talking to another guy. "Humph!" Bryan pouted. "He knows I hate it when he does this to me..."

I smiled and moved on to talk with other people and I absorbed the gossip atmosphere. Goku was sitting on the couch and I had to go to the bathroom. "Goku, keep my drink for me okay?" I said, setting it on the table beside him. He nodded and went back talking to some guy I didn't know.

I went to the bathroom and came back out to my drink. When I got to the couch, I sat on Goku's lap and he kept talking. I look another drink of my orange juice. I sighed. This party was boring. I got up and went over to talk to Reese, a friend of Krillin's who I almost dated once.

I continued to drink my orange juice and his face got fuzzier and fuzzier. His voice disipated to a whine, and the next thing I could remember was being in a bedroom. I was alone, and was able to tell that I was fully dressed. I passed out and couldn't remember anymore.

ººº

When I woke up, I saw I was in a white room with two chairs in the corner, on of them was occupied. It was Mom. I openned my eyes a little wider and saw Goku at my side, asleep and holding my hand. I stroked his hand with my thumb and his eyes fluttered open.

He stared at me with an astonished, happy look in his eyes. "Mom!" He nearly shouted. "She's awake!"

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You passed out at the party. Do you remember Will's party?" He asked.

"Yeah. I remember Bryan and his boyfriend," Goku rolled his eyes. "and you were talking to some guy and then I talked to Reese and that's it."

"I found you on Will's bed." He said slowly.

My eyes shot open. "Did I...?

"No," he interuppted. "the doctors ran a few tests on you, and you weren't... you know."

"I'll go get the nurse." I heard Mom say over in the corner. "She told me to come and get her once you had woken up."

Goku and I couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. I knew how scared he must have been and how much of a pain in the ass it must have been.

"What time is it?" I asked him softly.

He looked to his new watch. "5 am."

"But...I have to be at work in an hour."

"Like hell. I called and left a voice mail at around four excusing both of us. You're not going to work for a while."

"Don't you love the fringe benefits of being in a hospital?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The nurse came in and took my arm. She took my blood presure, my temprature, and looked at my eyes. Aparently everything was to her satisfaction because she nodded happily after every test.

She flashed a smile at me. "You had an ultra sound planned in three days. We can do that today if you like."

I nodded excitedly. This ultra sound was supposed to tell me the sex of the baby.

"Great," She said. "I'll send a wheelchair for you around 11 am, sound like a plan?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"If your feeling a bit restless, I can send for one now and you can go around the hospital a bit."

I looked at Goku and he shrugged. "Why not?" He answered for me.

Five minutes later I was helped out of bed and into the wheelchair. I bumped my IV trying to get out and I screamed like a bitch. I hate needles.

Goku pushed me around for a while, and we found a waiting room with a large window facing the east. We waited and waited, and then...the sun broke over the landscape. We watched the sun rise slowly in the sky.

"It's been months since I've been able to see a sunrise." Goku said.

"Yeah, me too."

He pushed my wheel chair through different wards, and once we had done a whole floor, we went to the next one up. The heart attack ward was the scariest of them all. Paled faced, grey haired women were weeping by certain rooms.

A red light flashed at the nurses station and two doctors sprang into action. The ran past us and into room 305. They wheeled an old man out of the room and ran down the hall. "Call ER!" Only of the doctors yelled going past the nurses station.

It broke my heart to see all these people dying, but I knew it was part of life.

When Goku and I had done everything except the ground floor, we took an elevator all the way to the bottom and looked around in reception a bit then down a light pink hallway with doors scattered farther apart than normal. In the middle of the ward, there was a large sitting room with toys, coloring books, and parenting magazines on the tables. I knew this had to be the maternaty ward.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to a window on the far side of the sitting area.

"Beats me." Goku said, rolling me towards it.

I was too short in my wheel chair to see into the window, but from the soft smile Goku had on his face, I knew it was something I should see.

I stood up slowly and uncertainly and looked through the windows. The room on the other side contained tiny beds with plastic sides and either a light pink or a baby blue blanket. On the head of the little beds had a card with little names on them. And in every little bed, was a newborn baby.

I cooed and looked at them all with a happy heart. I tried to decide which was the cutest of them all, but I couldn't. They were all so incredibly ugly in the wonderfully beautiful way.

I noticed a touch on my stomach. Goku put his hand on my small belly and smiled. I beamed up at him. We kissed the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life.

ººº

At 11 when the nurse cam around to do my ultra-sound, I was asleep. I was slowly poked and prodded by Goku to wake up.

"Hello!" Said a balding doctor with blue eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." I said stretching.

"Are you ready for your ultra sound?"

"You know it!" I said a bit to anxiously.

I pulled my hospital gown up and covered my lower half with my sheets. He poured a cold liquid on my stomach and I shivered. He took a thing that looked like a flat hose head attachment that my Dad used for gardening and put it on my stomach. Goku grabbed my hand in anticipation.

My world went silent when I saw a little something on the screen. The doctor moved the receptor thingy around on my stomach. He pointed every once and a while to point out things.

"Want to know the gender?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah! Goku answered for me.

The doctor moved around a bit and said, "Ah ha! There we are!" He smiled at us. "It's a girl."

I looked at Goku and smiled a surprised smile at him. He smiled back.

The doctor looked at the screen again and frowned. He put the steth-o-scope to his ears and listened to my stomach. He moved the instrument around many times, his frown getting bigger every time.

He put the ultra-sound thing to my stomach again and looked hard.

"What?" Goku asked.

The doctor looked at us with fear in his eyes. "The baby has no heartbeat."

I felt like my heart had stopped and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Doctor," Goku said. "Can you check again?"

"I've checked young man, I don't..."

"I SAID CHECK AGAIN!" He shouted, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I won't lie to you."

He fell in his seat again and tears rolled down his cheeks. I sat up in the bed and held him close. I sobbed quietly and listened to his shaky breathing. I had to be strong for him. I couldn't leave his side.

"I can schedule a surgery for this afternoon." The doctor said quietly. I looked to him and nodded.

I moved over in my bed and let Goku lay down with me. We held each other until 3, when the nurses took me away for surgery. He followed them, and just as I was going to go through the big white doors, Goku shouted "I'll be here for you when you wake up."

"Count backwards from 100." said a surgeon, placing a mask over my mouth and nose.

I woke up in the room I was originally in and saw Goku by my bedside yet again, but this time we was awake and looking at my face.

"How do you feel?" He asked weakly. I noticed his eyes were red and puffy.

"Okay I guess." I sat up a little sore in my abdomen. "What time is it now?"

"A little after 8." He said.

"At night?"

"Yeah."

I sat there surprisingly calm and searched around for the TV remote. Goku handed it to me from the table over where Mom was sitting. She had her head on the table and looked asleep.

I watched a re-run of Friends but was careful not to laugh because of the pain. Sub-consciously, I put a hand to my stomach and began to rub. I looked down with a start. There wasn't a bump there. It was my flat stomach.

That's when I realized I had lost the baby. I lost the baby like I had dropped my watch to the bottom of the ocean. There wasn't any getting it back.

My eyes filled up with tears and I grabbed Goku's hand. He looked at me.

"I wanted to be a Mom." I whispered. He pulled me into a tight hug. "I wanted to be a Mom!" I shouted miserably.

ººº

Author's Note: Puts a hand over her mouth in desbelief> I hate myself for writing that, but I believe it was the right way. You can flame me, I don't care, but believe me, I DO HAVE A PLAN. And believe it or not? This story is coming to an end faster than I'd imagined.

Thanks to everyone for giving me strength to keep writing. I think I found my spark again. My inspiration again, that is. Thanks so much. It shouldn't be long until I have another chapter up.


	30. The Road To Recovery

Author's Note: Welcome back. I hope everything is going simply super wherever you are. I started school and got my tongue pierced. Man did it hurt. Thanks for waiting. Here's your chapter!

ººº

It had almost been a full two weeks since the thing I call 'the incident'. I was feeling deep regret and anger for myself. If only I hadn't have gone to that stupid party. If only I wouldn't have left my damned orange juice just laying around so that some idiotic person could just so happen to slip something into my drink. I'm an ass. I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself. She was my baby. My baby girl.

To make matters worse, I had gotten fired from not only one job, but both because I didn't have the will to get up and go into work in the morning. I was in a complete state of mourning. I stopped eating and I lost a lot of weight my body wasn't prepared to lose. So did Goku. He lost the fire to his eyes. Even when he smiled, even when he laughed. I could see it in his eyes. I knew he was trying not to cry.

I became suspicious for a while. If the baby wasn't going to be around, why would Goku be? Doesn't he have better things to do than look after me? Honestly he's so hot he could have almost any girl in the school.

Mom was extremely accomodating to the situation I was currently in. She made a little set up in front of the TV in the living room. On the coffee table in front of me, there were various objects. A teen magazine, a pen and notebook, a box of tissues, and the control. Next to the couch was a trash basket, which I often threw my tear filled rags into.

I remained in that set-up all day, everytday watching soap operas and talkshows. My favorite soap was 'The Orange Star Stars'. Brittney was two-timing her boyfriend Fredric for some guy she met at a rock concert. Meanwhile, Fredric's brother Matthew was planning to get married to his pregnant girlfriend Jenna.

It was a really intense scene between Jenna and Matthew. Jenna's blue eyes sparkled with hate and malice as the bored into Matthew. Matthew appeared to be oblivous.

"I don't want to have your baby." She said angrily through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Matthew said, extremely upset by her previous statement.

" I want an abortion!" She shouted angrily, then stormed out of the room in an obvious huff.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" I screamed, throwing a used tissue at the two actors on the TV.

Goku then walked through the door. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Who were you yelling at?"

"Jenna is getting an abortion." I said spitefully.

He rolled his eyes. "You are getting way too into these shows."

He sat down with me to watch the rest of my soap opera. I got up and went to the kitchen for some water and pretzels. This was going to be my happy little meal for the day. I returned to the couch and began to munch. I'm sure Goku didn't mean to do it, or even realized it for that matter, but he reached over and stole a few pretzels out of the bag. I stood up and ran to my room with my food screaming 'MY DINNER!' every step.

I was genuinely upset that Goku was eating my pretzels and I could tell you why or how, but I felt betrayed. 'I'm just hormonal' I thought to myself. Hormonal. Yeah, that's it.

Mom came home that day with a serious look on her face. She said she wanted to talked to me about something after dinner. I sat at the table and ate nothing, but looked longingly on to Goku's plate that was filled with steak and potatoes. Goku cleared his setting then got up from the table and began to walk away. I tried to follow suit.

"No Chi-Chi, stay here."

I looked at her like a scolded puppy dog and slumped unhappily back into my chair. Why was everyone being so mean? First Goku stole my food and then she yells at me to sit down.

"Listen," she said setting down her glass after taking a long drink onf water. "I knoe these past weeks have been absolutely terrible for you, but honestly, I'm having very conflicting emotions right now." She stuck out her left hand. "On one side I can see that this is part of the grieving process and you're embracing the gift of life and that of death."

She held out her other hand. "On the other, you haven't even left the house for the past two weeks, talked to anyone other than Goku or I, and have barely left your space in front of the television. That's not right."

"What's your point?" I snapped.

She looked at me with a look less than plesant. "I'm saying that you're not just grieving. In my eyes, you're being downright anti-social."

"Excuse me!" I yelled at her and stood up.

"You're using this mistake as a scape goat to get or to do what you what when you want." She explained. "You wanted the computer? You brought it up. You wanted special food? You brought it up and then had the audacity to say that you weren't hungry anymore!

"But I miscarried!" I whinned.

"You just did it again!"

"What do you know about this anyway?" I yelled at her then turned to walk away.

"I KNOW PLENTY!" She yelled. "I miscarried three times. THREE GOD DAMNED TIME! You can't say to me that I've never felt the way you do. You think you've been to hell and back? Try it three-fold." She thre her napkin violently to her plate. "I called the school today and they'll be having two new students. You and Goku start Monday."

I tried to bitch her out, but to no avail. She simply got up from her place at the table and went to her room upstairs to watch TV.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears running down my face. "I HATE THIS FUCKING HOUSE AND YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR!" I raced upstairs to my room then slammed the door.

Half an hour later, I heard a knock.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Chi, don't do this to me." Goku said sounding exasperated. He opened the door and invited himself in.

"Come on, don't you want to go to school again?" He asked, sitting on my bed beside me.

"No." I said like a stubborn 4 year old. He frowned.

"You wanna know something?" He asked. "Mom is right. You've been taking this way too far and now you've crossed the line. What the hell do you intend to do all day? Sit and watch your dumb ass soap operas when I finish my senior year?"

I glared at him but kept silent.

"Whatever," He said getting up and walking over to my door. "I knew that this was a complete lost cause anyway."

"Wait," I found myself saying. "Come back."

He turned around and looked at me. He examined my face for a minute, seeing if I really meant it. He came back to my bed and sat down. He started picking at his finger nails.

"Ya know, I feel bad saying this, but I kind of see this miscarrage in a brand new light. It's not like I don't regret it or anything, but I can see that we weren't mature enough to be parents yet. We'll try again after we're married, don't worry."

Hearing it from Goku really made me realize that it wasn't just some scheme to make me mad. I was honestly getting to be a problem. In a way I felt accomplished, like I had done something good, but the other half felt wretched.

I put my arms around his neck and held him close. His arms went around my waist and we kissed deeply and passionately. I leaned back on the bed so that his body would rest on top of mine. I slowly unbuttoned his pants.

He picked his head up and looked at me. "I said we'd try again when we're married, not now."

I smiled at him and laughed. We got up. "Hey Goku? Where's the phone? I have to call Bulma and Marron."

So there wasn't much time until school was going to start up for the both of us again. I called the girls and we planned to go out and see a movie and go shopping with our parent's credit cards. I was preoccupied in trying to find the perfect 'back to school' outfit.

"Ooh, Chi! This is soooo super cute!" Bulma said holding up a dark purple tube top. "You'd totally make the guys go wild!"

Marron and I exchanged looks which even Bulma could read. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, then I'm gonna get it."

We shopped and shopped and shopped. Many of Bulma's bags were distributed between Marron and I, seeing at Bulma was already weighed down beyond what she could carry. We made a quick stop to Bulma's Ford Explorer to drop her bags off and then continued.

We walked in to a larger chain store and saw fancy dresses in all types of colors, styles, and textures. "Oh my god, I completely forgot about prom." Marron said, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"You're not the only one." I said, fingering a lime green dress. We both looked to Bulma. She shrugged.

"The girls from the basketball team made me buy mine right after Homecoming." She rolled her eyes. "Apparently they're all planning to steal the spotlight."

"So everyone has a dress," I sighed. "Except for us."

"How about we make ours this year? It would definately be original, and a hell of a lot cheaper." Marron offered.

"I could always use my wedding dress..." I trailed off. "No, that kinda ruins the reason for the dress doesn't it?"

"Not only that but it was made for a 6 month pregnant woman in mind."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, guys. We'll all be stars on prom night." Bulma crossed her fingers. "I just hope it doesn't turn out like Homecoming."

"True that." Marron said, nodding in agreement.

Sunday came around and I found myself crawling around the house at 8 o clock. No one was up, and I was bored out of my mind. It was crazy what I did next. I got into the shower, put on a skirt and a button up shirt, got into my car and drove to the church my dad and I used to go to.

I sat in the back pew, looking around and thinking 'This is where it all started'. I got a phone call that day from my two best friends and they told me he was here. And he almost kissed me...

I smiled to myself. I knew that I wasn't alone in this whole school thing after all. I had my two best friends, my boyfriend and Mom to help me out. And I was able to go to my junior prom with my fiance.

Life was looking up.

Author's Note: It got SUPER bad there at the end. I apologize! The next chapter: school and prom prep! Man, being here makes me super jealous of anyone who is going to their prom this year. I'm missing my junior prom in the states to be here... At the very least I'm so happy I have my senior prom next year!

ENJOY THE PROM YOU GUYS!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! See you next chapter!


	31. Starting Over

Author's Note: Hello there. Here I come, writing another chapter. I realized last night at around 3 am that I have never put a disclaimer up. Well, that's pretty obvious, isn't it? You all know I don't own DBZ. Maybe I'll put the disclaimer in my profile. Moving along, here's your next chapter.

ººº

I was used to get up at around 5 am to get to work, but that Monday morning was one of the hardest days in my life trying to get up. It was later too, around 6:45. I crawled out of bed, slunk down the hall and tapped lightly on Goku's bedroom door. No response. I opened the door and turned on the lights. His eyes opened and his head shot up. He scowled.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to go to school anymore." He said, slamming his head into the pillow once again.

"Get up!" I said playfully. I walked over to his bed and yanked the covers off of him leaving his boxer-clad body nearly bare.

"I hate you." He said plainly.

"That's good, because I'm getting in the shower first."

He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Why does it feel like we're more like siblings than lovers?"

I sat on his bed with him and kissed him long and deep. I leaned back to tease him and he followed me. I stopped kissing him suddenly and scrunched up my face. "Morning breath. Go take care of that." I got up and went into the bathroom to take my shower.

While shaving my legs I realized that I was actually going back. That I would see my classmates again everyday and I'd go to my senior prom with my boyfriend and within a few months I'd watch him take the walk to get his diploma. Amazing. I had basically just summed up the rest of my high school life while shaving a single calf.

I turned off the water and went over to the sink with a towel wrapped around me. I brushed my teeth and used some Listerene to give me some 'extra protection'. I brushed my straight hair and blew it dry. When it finished, I remembered that I could leave it down today, or everyday if I wanted. I wasn't working anymore, where the uniform required me to put my hair up. It was nice.

I went into my room and changed into a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. While putting on my belt, a knock came to my door.

"Come in."

"Are you ready?" Goku said, standing in the doorway. I laughed at his outfit. He had showered, but he was now in PJ pants and a baggy shirt.

"Go change." I said.

"You're no fun!" He whinned.

I went to his closet and helped him pick out his clothes for the day. I pulled out a bright yellow shirt with a black dragon on the bottom and threw him a pair of ripped up jeans. "And wear the chain. It's totally sexy."

He changed in front of me and we went downstairs. We agreed to take my car today and alternate every other day. I grabbed my bag and my keys and we left the house. On the way in, we stopped at Starbucks, just like I had always done before but continued immediately since we had to get to school early.

I got a parking spot up front since no one in the right mind would be at the school so early. My heart started to completely pound by the time we reached the front entrance. I grabbed Goku's hand and we walked in together. We turned a corner and we were in front of the main office. We walked in together.

"Err, hi," Goku said awkwardly. "I guess we're supposed to start school today."

"What are your names?" She asked. "Are you siblings?"

"Ew! No!" I said before I was able to stop myself.

"I'm Goku Son, this is Chi-Chi King."

"What grade, hun?"

"We're seniors."

She shuffled around some papers and with a small "Ah ha!" She handed us two seperate sheets of paper.

LOCKER ASSIGNMENT: 312 A

"Hey! I have my old locker back!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too, but my schedule is totally different."

I looked over mine.

1st period: World Lit. Professor Vanderzee

2nd period: Chemistry Professor Flemming

3rd period: Modern World History Professor McManus

4th period: Spanish Professor Mahan

5th period: Lunch

6th period: Triginometry Professor Brahm

7th period: Economics Professor Wall

I raised my eyebrow at the 7th period. Why exactly did I have Economics? I didn't apply for it. The secretary said it was mandatory for all seniors who hadn't taken it in their junior year.

I handed my schedule to Goku for a minute and he handed me his. He had his first hour, lunch period, and his last with me and his locker was still just around the corner from me. He gave me my schedule back and we walked to A building to our lockers. I tried my combination again 14-28-8. I jiggled the handle. I tried over and over again, but to no avail. Wow. No surprise here. This locker was always a bitch.

I surrendered and walked with Goku to his locker, which he opened perfectly the first time. Bastard. People were starting to flood into school and open their lockers as well. When Goku had all his stuff in his locker we walked back to mine and I tried again.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" I shouted loudly and kicked the locker. Everyone around in the halls looked startled by my actions. One blonde girl in particular scoffed and said 'No wonder she left.'

"Keep walking blondy!" I shouted to her.

"Here Chi, let me try it." Goku said.

He cleared it back to zero, spun it to 14, to 28, then to 8 once more. He jiggled the handle gently and it opened. I eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm not sure whether I adore you right now or completely detest you from being so jealous." I threw all my stuff in my locker and grabbed the book Literature book that the school had placed in my locker for me. I slammed the door shut and smiled innocently at Goku. "Class?"

Our new teacher Mrs. Vanderzee was a scary woman to say the least. She was in her later 20's to early 30's and wore all black and had flaming red hair. He voice wasn't harsh, but rather deep and dark. Essentially, she was the adult gothic.

The class had been reading and analyzing to death the Shakespeare play Macbeth. Goku and I were far behind, but I had read Macbeth probably a thousand times because Shakespeare is my favorite author or playwright I guess.

"Your homework is to analize the relationship between Lady Macbeth and Lord Macbeth. It's due on Wednesday." She said darkly as the bell rang.

Goku whimpered. "Don't worry," I said whispering. "We'll rent the movie."

Goku and I went our seperate ways as I went to my other classes. Maron and Bulma and I all had Chemistry together now. I didn't know anyone in World History which probably isn't bad. I know that I'll be paying more attention in class if there's no one there to talk to.

My 4th period spanish class was insane. The class was a controled crazy. Esentially you could do what you wanted as long as you were paying attention and learning. Señora Mahan kept cracking jokes in spanish and then translating them into english. It was an effective way to learn.

My last spanish teacher had her babies back in late October and for the first time I got to see pictures of them. In one way I was completly envious, but in the other I felt grateful. Looking at her from the pictures, her face looked exhausted but very happy.

When lunch came around, I ate my peanut butter sandwich with Bulma, Maron, and their new friend Ariana who was a transfer student from our sister high school in the next town over.

Ariana was taller than all of us with milky white skin, bright grey eyes, glasses, and dark brown, shiny, long hair. She intorduced herself as Rini. I had a feeling her and I might become good friends in the future.

We all sat around the table and gossiped endlessly. Goku was at the next table over with all his friends from the football team, Vegeta and Krillen. It was nice to hear them laugh.

When the lunch bell rang, I went to my locker and stood in front of it for a moment and simply stared at it. I came close to it and began to whisper to it.

"Listen, you and I don't have the best record with each other but you know what? I'm willing to put that behind me. All you have to do is put up with me for 2 more months and I'm gone. I promise." I tried to combo again and it worked on my first try.

"Good approach." I hear a voice from three lockers to the left of me. It was Rini.

I smirked. "Respect is cool." She nodded. "Hey, what's your next class?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, I think it's...yeah. It's Trig with Brahm."

"Sweet. We have it together." I got my book and my notebook out, then stuck my pencil behind my ear.

She offered me her arm and smiled. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I said, looping my arm around hers and walking to class.

The bell rang about 10 seconds after we got into the classroom. Rini and I sat at the very back and drew on each other's papers. Brahms' voice had completely put everyone to sleep but he didn't seem to notice or to care for that matter.

'This is the worst class ever!' I wrote to her. She nodded.

When the bell rang, I was glad to be out of there. Rini and I walked back to our lockers to get our materials for next class period. I was with Goku for my last hour. Too bad is was Economics.

We sat at the back of the class just like Rini and I had done in Trig and wrote back and forth to each other. He had His 6th period with Bulma and had appologized for what happened last year. She said she was really happy for Goku and me about the wedding.

I sighed happily and learned back in my chair. Things were back to normal and I was so grateful and happy for it.

School got out and Goku and I went out to my car. We were going out to the mall to get some ice cream and go shopping a bit with Krillen, Vegeta, Bulma, Maron, and Rini. I nodded. Just like old times. Only better because I had a new friend.

When we had all finished our ice cream, we went to the arcade and hogged the Dance Dance Revolution game for atleast an hour. Vegeta lost and threatened to blow up the game. Rini and I went up. I hadn't played in a while. I was probably incredibly rusty by now. I started off on light. Rini was on standard. After we did End of the Century, we went on to Butterfly where I switched to standard. We did Exotic Ethnic then Bulma and Maron played for the first time ever.

It was hilarious to watch Maron fail. "This game is so poorly concieved!" She whined. "I'm doing it right but I'm still losing! Chiii, do it for me!" I came up to take Maron's place and Goku took Bulma's. He switched to heavy and I went to standard.

Goku nearly fell down a number of times because of how fast he was going. He was failing, but I wasn't doing too badly. Not bad at all actually. I recieved an A. When the song was over, he glared at me panting.

"Did I just keep you alive?" I said in a confused like manner. "I think I did..."

When we finished we all went our seperate ways. I think this may have been the best school day ever.

ººº

Author's Note: Some of you might be scratching your heads right now thinking 'it's a crossover fic with Sailor Moon now?' It's not. The new character is modeled after my best friend Ariana whom all my friends call Rini.

Thanks for reading and the next chapter is prom dress shopping! Yay! Talk to you all later! Bye for now.


	32. Making It Happen

Author's Note: Hey there. School just started for me, so I apologize for any lack in updating that may occur. It's nice to see my friends after being out of class for so long though! Enjoy the chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to my new host Mom Magda, who has taken me in and made me feel like I have been loved and saved me from a big mistake I almost made. A mother, who lost 3 children to miscarrage, has stayed strong in her faith and for her family.

ººº

I sighed and opened a third pattern book entitled 'Proms, Weddings, amd other occasions: Get the look!'. I was with Bulma, Maron and Rini at the craft store looking at prom dress patterns. Bulma scoffed. My head lifted up.

"Who would wear this?" She asked pointing to a purple, long sleeved dress. The model had long blonde hair and a grimace on her face. Even an idiot could tell she didn't enjoy displaying her beauty by being put in it.

We all looked silently for a few minutes, occasionally sighing from either boredom or frustration. Maron stopped on a page and poked me. "What about those kimono style dresses? The shorter ones with no sleeves?"

I shrugged. "I like them."

She smiled and wrote the pattern number on her hand. "I think I found my dress." She closed the book triumphantly and walked over to the pattern cabinet. Rini sighed loudly and pulled a bookmark from one of the pages in her book. I smiled at her weakly as if to tell her not to give up. I had assumed that the bookmark she pulled out was marking a kimono style dress.

I closed the book and rubbed my eyes in frustration. I had officially gone through three pattern book and found nothing even remotly interesting. I wanted simplicity. I hesitantly picked up the next book and browsed. I must have been 10 page until the end and about to give up hope on EVER finding a dress, when there it was.

The model was wearing it in gold, which I personally thought was an awful color, but that can always be changed. It had no straps and was lightly figure fitting until the hips where it flaired out gracefully and brushed the floor. I close my eyes and imgined myself walking into the ballroom with the dress on and I smiled at the result. Cha-ching!

"Whatcha thing guys?" I asked pointed to the picture. Bulma nodded silently and Rini said "Change the color and I'd love it."

I stood up and my knees popped as I walked over to pick up the pattern. As I took it out, I yelled over to Bulma and Rini that I was going over to look at fabrics. They nodded with their heads still buried in their books. I walked over to the formal fabrics section and saw Maron touching various silks.

"I like this one!" Maron said fingering a bright yellow silk.

"Pul-lease." I said, now touching various fabrics myself. Reds, black, browns, whites, and blue were the most predominant of the colors. I sighed again . I felt like I was starting all over again with my dress ideas. Silver was out. I had already worn my silver homecoming dress. I hated the idea of bright colors for some reason. I was looking at the blues when an out of place bolt of fabric caught my eye. It was a deep emerald, almost black until the light hit it right. It was beautiful.

Rini had joined us by now and was looking at a scarlet silk. "Yes?" She asked pointing.

"Yes. Yes?" I said pointed to mine.

"Yes."

Maron held up a navy blue with a wavy line texture to it. "Would it clash with my hair?" She asked, holding it up to her head.

I shook my head. "It'd be cute." She smiled.

"Now all we have left is Bulma." Rini said looking at her watch. It was getting late and the store was going to close in less than an hour.

"Why the hell is she looking anyway? She has a dress." I said walking over to the cutting tables.

"Have you seen that thing?" Maron said in a gossip like voice.

"No."

"Then you couldn't possibly understand."

I smiled lightly. "That bad, huh?"

Bulma had given up her search by the time they went to the cutting table. "I had an idea but they just don't have it." She said unhappily and picked at her lime green nail polish.

After leaving the fabric store, we continued onto the dressmaker's store. She measured us every which way then said to come back in a week.

We all sat on Maron's red Saturn. I glanced a my watch. "It's getting late and it's a Saturday. Do you guys feel like going out and doing something?"

"Definitely." Rini said. "I just want to change." She looked down to her baggy t shirt and dirty pants.

We all piled into Maron's car and made a quick pit stop at Maron's house, Bulma's, then to Rini's. Since Goku had gone to Vegeta's country house with the guys and Mom was on a business trip, my house was officially declared as home base.

The three girls threw their bags onto my floor and took out different sets of clothes and make up.

"Chi? Can I check out what you have in your closet?" Bulma asked.

"Go for it."

All the girls began to change their clothes in front of one another, not really caring about acidently flashing on another since they all knew what each other had anyway. Maron was feeling giddy enough to moon us all. We all groaned then disolved into a fit of laughter.

"Hm…" Bulma said over in her corner. I glanced over her way and saw that she was wearing my homecoming dress and I must say that she looked completely amazing. She filled it out a lot better than I had last fall.

"Oh my god Bulma you look to pretty!" Rini squealed.

Bulma walked over to the mirror hanging on the back of my door. She spun around, taking special notice to her butt and cleavage.

"Hey Chi? Can I borrow this for prom?"

Around 8:30 all of us were ready to go. The night was warm considering that it was April so we all went without coats. When we all got into the car, Rini who was sitting in the front seat turned up the the heavy bass techno CD that was playing. The whole car bumped to the beat. Bulma and I who were sitting in the back seat smiled, looked at each other, and rolled down the windows.

"Hey baby." Bulma shouted out the window at two very fine looking guys in a teal Volkswagen next to us. "Going our way?"

The driver smirked and nodded his head approvingly. The light turned green and Maron hit the gas and lost the two guys in her dust. We erupted into laughter.

We were headed to a kareoke bar on the outskirts of town. It was busy tonight with a small line-up outside the door. At 10:00 the place turns into a disco and intensely gourgeous and horny guys try to grind with you. It's aussured that you'd have a good time.

We entered and paid five dollars each. We found a table over by the right side of the dance floor. A young girl who seemed barely old enough to enter was singing Britney Spears 'Toxic'. Her face was heavily made-up and her brown roots were showing through her dyed blonde hair. She was trying to do some sort of hip hop dance.

"Wow," Bulma said staring at her. "Why is she trying to kill that cockroach?" Obviously she was refering to the way she was dancing.

We all giggled and Maron grabbed the song book from off the table and shuffled through it. She got up from the table and went over to the stage where the man was taking kareoke requests. He nodded and Maron winked at us from the bottom of the stage.

When the blonde girl finished her song, the DJ got on the mic and said. "Thank you very much! Next up, we got a local girl. Her name is Maron. GIVE HER SOME LOVE!"

The crowd went wild and a few guys whistled and shouted some rather sexual things at her. The music started and her voice wasn't perfect, but it sounded twenty times better than little miss toxic.

Memories of boy bands, crushes, and braces filled my mind when the music started.

"Baby when the lights go out, every single word can not express the love and tenderness. I'll show you what it's all about, babe I swear you will some come to me, so baby come to me, when the lights go out." She sang.

Bulma grabbed my hand and Rini's and we were dragged to the dance floor. Bulma and I knew the whole song's dance moves from the concert and surprisingly enough so did Rini. Maron did the choreography on stage while the three of us did it on the empty dance floor.

When the song ended, cheers completely exploded from all over the room. Maron bowed and pointed to us on the dance floor. We bowed too.

We arrived at the table in a fit of laughter and after 5 minutes, four martinis arrived at our table.

"From the two young men over there." The waiter said, pointing to the guys we blew off at the stop light. They waved with smiles on their faces.

"But we're underage…" Bulma whispered when the waiter left.

"So?" Rini said, smiling and winking at the two guys as she ate the olive.

"My sentiments exactly." I said raising my glass. "To friendship."

"Cheers!" We all said in unison and chinged our glasses together.

We watched the rest of the acts until 10 and the DJ got on the mic again. "The dance floor is open! Get the party staaaarteeeeeed!"

Christina Aguliera's 'Dirty' came on the speakers. The girls and I downed the rest of our drinks in one gulp and walked to the rhythm of the music to the dance floor. We created our little 4 person circle and danced while giggling every once and a while.

I realized that the last time that Maron, Bulma and I had all been together to go out dancing was last summer when we went to the summer solstace dance in the park. It was an all night party and we had left at 4 am. We had each tried smoking there for the first time and Bulma nearly threw up from being so nauseous. I was insanely dizzy and Maron coughed like the average amateur. We made a pact that night never to smoke again.

We continued dancing and the boys who bought us drinks came over and danced with us too. "That was some pretty sweet stuff you pulled ealier." One of them said to me. He held out his hand. "I'm Madison."

He was tall and thin with very blonde hair the color of corn silk. His eyes were dark blue and he was very pale. I took his hand and shook it. "Hey, what's up?"

He smiled. "Got a name?" He shouted over the music.

"Oh!" I said bushing. "Yeah, my name is Chi-Chi."

The other girls had let the other guy join our circle too. His name was Brad and he was average height with black, spiked hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. Rini was staring at him romantically. I smiled at her and winked. Her face turned bright red.

Brad had taken Rini over to our table for a while so our circle was down to four again. The bass pumped through our veins like a drug. I gently pushed Madison into the middle of the three of us girls and tag-teamed the handsome young man. He smirked and danced between us.

We danced until midnight when we decided to go home. All of us got into Maron's car and drove to my house. We all got into our PJs and sat on the floor eatting popcorn and swapping secrets.

"I got Brad's phone number." Rini said smirking.

"Wow! Good catch! He's super cute." Bulma said.

"Wasn't Madison so sweet though? He was such a little cutie." Maron said. "Definitely not boyfriend material in my opinion, but he's definitely 'chill worthy'. Maybe we could all get together again sometime."

I nodded in agreement. "It was really respectable how he didn't hit on all of us."

"That is the most important quality in a guy." Bulma said while throwing some popcorn into her mouth. "That he isn't a womanizer. Like he's interested in something other than what's underneath your clothes."

"Hear, hear." Rini said, eating some popcorn herself.

We moved our little sleep over into the living room with our sleeping bags and pillows. We had chosen the unforgetable classic of Dirty Dancing as that nights feature.

"For an old guy, Patrick Swazey isn't too bad in this movie." I said apprasingly.

Bulma and Maron had fallen asleep by the end of the movie so Rini and I stayed up talking a bit. It was amazing how close of friend we came to be in the short time we knew each other.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Rini asked. "What was it like for you to miscarrage?"

I thought a bit and was surprised that it didn't hurt to think about anymore. "It was really sad." I said to her. "I blamed myself for the longest time for getting pregnant in the first place, then when I was actually happy to get the baby, I was so upset about it. It's weird. All your emotions get mixed up. You're happy you're still alive, sad that you don't get to share it with a baby, completely livid that this happened, incredibly depressed, and even somewhat joyed. After a while I was thankful because I really learned a lot from that baby. Like to be careful next time and to know when and if I'm ready."

She nodded wisely and looked down at her hands.

"Is something wrong?"

"That's not how it was for me at all." She said in a whisper.

I was lost for words. What did she mean 'for her'? Was she….did she…?

"I was happy the whole time that it happened. I felt awful for being so overjoyed, but I didn't even know who the father was." I stared at her and she finished what I was thinking. "I was raped."

"Did you think of abortion?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it was really expensive and I can't afford something like that. I could hardly afford car payments at the time on my 2,000 dollar car, and my parents weren't willing to help me. I remember the day that they told me I lost the baby too. Actually, the reason why I transferred schools was because of that. My parents wanted me to have a new start. I remember telling my Mom that I wasn't upset and he looked at me like I was a disgrace because I didn't care. It kind of numbed me."

I nodded and completely understood. I couldn't blame her for not wanting the baby. Everybody has different circumstances.

She laughed shortly and softly. "Maybe that's why we hit it off so quick. We know what it's like."

I hugged her. "Maybe."

ººº

Author's Note: I should really work on my homework. I have to copy one of my classmates notes for tomorrow, but honestly I don't know if there is school tomorrow. Argentina is a very Catholic nation, and since the Pope died, we've been having random days of mourning.

Hehe sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll write again soon.

Annie Bacchi


	33. Will you?

Author's Note: Welcome welcome. I was a bit confused as what to do for this chapter, but I know what next chapter is. Sorry if it may sound a bit forced, but I'm trying to move things along so that I can make all you guys happy and actually have a closure on this. Part of me doesn't want to finish because I have so much fun writing it. I know I'd be massacred if I didn't finish it though.

He's to one more chapter closer to the end!

ººº

A week later I was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Sweet, nothing on. Could I be any more bored? Ooh, Vege-O-Matic! Yeah, cause I wanna chop my veggies like a pro. I flipped off the infomercial.

Goku's head popped in. "Hey, you bored?" I stared at him blankly. "I'll take that as a yes then." He threw me my coat. "Let's go out for dinner."

I ran upstairs and quickly changed into a nicer pair of khakis and a dark blue shirt I got on the discount rack at Value Village. When I got downstairs, Goku looked nice too with a black polo and khakis too. I kissed him on the cheek. "Shall we?"

We drove along in his beater pick-up truck to the songs on the radio. After we entered the downtown district, he parallel parked in front of my favorite Italian restaraunt. We had to wait bout 5 minutes to get a table since Friday nights were a popular night. We were seated and we ordered a large pizza, knowing with the both of us we could easily finish it.

A man playing an acordian was playing a song in the corner and singing in Italian. There was a small wooden floor in front of him.

"Italian is such a beautiful lanaguage." I sigh romantically. "I wish I had enough determination in me to become fluent in a language."

"You took spanish classes for nearly four years." He said offering me a breadstick.

"Yeah, so? There's a big difference between being fluent and knowing how to comment on the weather." I said, taking a bite.

"Depends on who you talk to, that could be a whole conversation." He said winking.

I smiled and felt my heart skip a beat.

The man playing the accordian struck up a slow song. Goku stood up and held out a hand. "Care to dance?"

I smiled up at him and swallowed the lump in my throat. This felt like the first time I'd ever been out with him. I enlaced my hand in his as we walked to the dance floor. I wasn't sure if anyone had ever danced here before, or if we were even aupposed to.

I put my left hand to his shoulder and the right into his left hand. His didn't dare wander anywhere past my waist. I rested my head on his chest and smiled.

I looked at an old couple who was sitting about two tables away from us. The two of them were in their 70's or 80's. Her hair was white and she was pale with gray eyes. He stood up, obviously sore from arthritus or a bad knee and held out his hand to her. Her gray eyes began to sparkle. The two of them hobbled to the small dance floor and began to dance with us.

The old couple and Goku and I danced to the beautiful Italian song. Goku and I were obviously more lively in our steps, were as the old couple took their time, as if they were savouring the moments that they had lived and the more that they'd have together.

When the song ended Goku gently spinned me around. The old man winked at Goku and I could have sworn I saw tears in the old woman's eyes.

The other dinner guests smiled and applauded as we went to go sit down. Our pizza had arrived recently so it wasn't cold. As we ate, we looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Wasn't that just the sweetest thing?" I said, eyeing the old couple. "How long have they probably been together and they're still in love after all this time. Gives you hope in the world."

"That could be us one day."

"It could."

We finished our dinner and paid the tab then got into Goku's lovely pick-up truck. I noticed he wasn't taking the way towards our house, but I stayed quiet. I enjoyed surprises, and if this was one, I didn't want to spoil it.

When we were about half an hour outside of town and on a dirt road Goku shut off his car and took out his keys. He and I both go went and he took my hand. Slowly he tokme down the dirt road until it all turned into grass. We both kept going straight. I heard running water and saw the moonlight reflecting on the water.

"Wow Goku! This is beautiful!" I said gasping and looking around at the beautiful place.

The ground was covered with soft, green grass with trees and a dock to the left. The river was swift moving and fireflies danced above the waters surface.

"Well," he said taking my hand in both of his. "I never got the chance to do this before, and now we're not in a hurry." He dropped to one knee. "Chi-Chi, you are the most important person in my life and I can't imagine how terrible it would be to live with out you. I love you more than life itself I'd die for you. What I'm trying to say is…" he tighted the grip on my hand. "Will you marry me?"

Tears filled my eyes. I nodded and managed to choke out a 'yes'. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring. The diamond was considerably larger than the one that was on my promise ring and a perfect square shape instead of a circle. I put my right hand to my mouth and he slipped off my promise ring and put on the new one.

"Oh my god." I said admiring it on my left ring finger. I was shaking terribly. I looked into his eyes and he stood up once again. I put my hands on the side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

We slept together in his bed that night. Not slept together like the type that might involve concieving a child, but we held each other all night long.

I fell asleep listening to his slow, steady breathing and thinking about it all. How it was official and when I could tell the girls.

I slept very well that night walking up only once to a bit of a conversation in my head.

"_That could be us one day."_

"_It could."_

Author's Note: It's almost a disgrace of chapter seeing how short it was, but it's a pretty big landmark. Not only that but the Goku/Chi-Chi love wasn't really circulating like it was in the beginning. I hope that kicked it back up a notch.

I hope you enjoyed. Tune in next time, cause there's bound to be a party up in here!

Annie Bacchi


	34. The Day Before

Author's Note: Bah. School is deathly boring. I'm thinking that one day this week I should play the fool and pretend I'm sick so that I can stay in bed late and write the rest of the day. Sounds beautiful. Hmm…

ººº

I anxiously waited until Monday. The first hours crawled by and when the bell for lunch rang, I nearly ran to the cafeteria.

The girls and I sat around the table, sharing a large bag of potato chips and playing cards. Naturally, my hand came up to hold my cards, and Rini stared at it.

"Woah, what a rock!" She sad, dropping her cards and grabbing my hand. She turned my hand from side to side seeing how the light would hit it in every which direction.

"Oh my god. Did he…?" Bulma said dropping her cards as well and holding her hand to her mouth.

"He did!" Maron said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "He proposed to you!"

"When! Where! HOW!" Bulma asked excitedly grabbing my hand away from Rini so that she could admire the ring herself.

I explained it all, possibly going into to much detail. "And the old woman had tears in her eyes…"

"Aww!" The girls all cooed in unison.

I relived the night in my mind. The pizza, the dance, the car ride, the place, the fireflies, the words, and the way he dropped to one knee.

Rini sighed romantically. "Wow, you're super lucky."

I grinned and shrugged modestly. "So what went on during your guys weekends?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Vegeta and I got into a fight, so I stayed home and a carton of Ben and Jerry's and watched the Friends marathon." She said bitterly.

"What kind?" Maron asked.

"Chunky Monkey."

Rini stared in disbelief. "What does the ice cream flavor matter?"

"Something very few people know, is that it's essential to get an ice cream flavor that sooths the soul. Just make sure it's good and therapeutic. To me, my therapy ice cream is peanut butter cup. The point is, you're supposed to feel better after eating it." I looked to Bulma. "And did you?"

She smiled softly. "Yeah, I did."

"Mission accomplished."

"What about you?" Rini asked Maron.

"I didn't eat ice cream this weekend." Maron said confused.

"No, I mean what did you do this weekend?" Rini said, softly patting her on the back.

"Oh. Prom shopping. I'm all done. I got my shoes and some awesome earrings that weren't in my budget. Can you believe prom is only 5 days away?" She said, looking to the ceiling dreamily.

Bulma moaned. "Don't remind me. If Vegeta and I don't make up then I'm going alone. And I don't want to apologize since it wasn't my fault anyway!"

"So you're going with Goku obviously, I'm going with Krillin," Maron said looking at me. She turned her head towards Rini. "who are you going with?"

"That leads me to what I did this weekend. I went out with Brad to dinner and he asked if he could take me." Rini said smiling.

"Aww! You have a _boyfriend_! That's so cool Rini, I'm incredibly happy for you." I said.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Only 5 days left until prom. I felt it was going to be a long 5 days.

ººº

I didn't go my typical way home that day. First I stopped at the flower shop to buy a solitary red rose and then I drove slowly to the cemetery. I walked on the paths, so as not to disturb anyone's final resting place. Usually the cemetery made me cold and lonely, but it was a warm and sunny day. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees as I walked to the grave that I had gone to thousands of times when I was little. The name on it was Sara King-Applegate. The name of my mother.

I remember whenever I got angry at my Dad when I was a kid, I'm go take my bike and ride to her grave because I knew it was too painful for my Dad to go near it. I hadn't visited the site since I'd been in high school and well into middle school.

My Dad was really weird about visiting the grave. Like I said before, my Dad and I had moved when my Mom died, so he wanted a grave site close to our house. He nearly never went to it though.

I sat on top of the grave and cleared my throat. "Erm…uh. Hi Mom." I started. I felt the heat rise in my face. Oh god, I'm embarrassed to talk to my dead mother.

"Er, oh yeah. This is for you." I placed the rose on her headstone. "I'm gonna get married you know. He's a nice kid. His name is Goku. Dad and I moved into the house next to his when you...you know. We had a kid already, but that didn't really work out." I thought a while. "But you should know that already. You've probably seen her up there. I'd have named her after you."

I sat in the quiet for a while, not sure what I could possibly say. "I have prom in 5 days, then I graduate in only a month or so after wards. I haven't bothered to count down the days. I don't really care that much. Yeah I know, insane. You had to drag me out of bed every morning when I was little."

"You'll see me a lot more too just to let you know. I have a car." I sat in silence again. "Wow, I've really changed a ton haven't I? A car, a boyfriend or a fiancé I suppose, a baby, but like I said that didn't really work out, no more braces, and I've slimmed down a lot. I hope I act more mature. Sometimes I feel like I've regressed."

I stood up. "I gotta go though." Bulma, Rini, and I are going prom shopping at…" I glanced at my watch. "Shit. In five minutes." I stood up and bowed to her grave. "Bye, Mom."

ººº

Saturday morning I woke up to Mom opening my curtains and shaking me slightly. I groaned and rolled over miserably. I hadn't gotten to sleep very early the night before because of pre-prom jitters.

"Chi?" Mom said shaking me a little harder now. "Don't you have a hair and nail appointment at 1?"

I opened my eyes are looked at her sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:30, I just wasn't sur…"

"IT'S WHAT!" I said, jumping out of bed and almost killing her accidentally with the rush I was in. I ran to my closet and pulled on a pair of jeans over the boxers I was wearing and put up my hair in a quick ponytail. I left my pale (embarrassingly enough) pink tank top on and ran with my purse towards the door. Where were my keys?

"Goku took your car this morning to work." Mom called down the stairs on cue.

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered, taking his keys off the hook and running out to his rusty pick up.

I got into the car in a flash and tried to turn it on. No luck. I looked around, trying to think what would make the car not start and then I remembered his car was a stick shift. I groaned. Manual shift cars and I don't have good track records, but Dad taught me to drive one in case of an emergency. I pressed in the clutch and it started easily.

It was a 15 minute drive to the mall, and that was exactly the amount of time I had until my 1 o' clock appointment. I went 5 miles per hour over in every zone and thankfully enough the cops were taking a day off in the strictly enforced zones. I stopped at a red light and jiggled my foot in anticipation.

I was making good time. I was about 5 minutes away from the mall and the time was 8 until 1. The light turned green and I decided to burn rubber. Well, I decided to do that, but Goku's hunk of junk decided to take a bit of a rest. The car stalled. I sighed angrily and tried to restart the engine but it wouldn't work. I was in a bit of a panic by now. All the cars behind me were beeping and screaming obscenities. I rolled down the manual window and waved at them to go past me.

I struggled with the car for the next few minutes. I was nearly out of time since it was 12:58. Finally the truck decided it must have made me scared or angry enough because it started just then. I put the car in gear and high tailed it to the hair shop.

I rolled into the parking lot only a minute late, but walked through the doors at 5 minutes after.

Chloe (AN: That's right, hairdresser Chloe has come back by popular demand!) was smiling at her as she walked through the door.

"Nice car." She said in her thick Australian accent. Her hair had been dyed to a blue since the last time I had seen her. "What happened to the other one?"

"Long morning…" I explained to her, walking to her station.

All her equipment flew out of the drawers just like it had for homecoming. She washed my hair in the sink and began her work.

"So, what color's the dress?" Chloe asked, snapping her gum.

"It's like this green color. It's nice. I got it made this year instead of going to a store."

"Green?" She said scrunching up her face.

"Yeah, green. But not the green that you might dye your hair. Like an emerald. If the light hits it right it looks black."

A look of relief cam over her face. "Much better, then. You going with Goku again, or did that kind break up?"

"Nah, I'm going with him. He's kind my fiancé now so…" I said casually smiling.

"Whaaaaaat!" She said dropping the comb to the floor. She searched for the ring on my finger. "Oh my goooooooood!" She said and grabbed my hand much in the same way Bulma and Rini had.

I told her the story as she brushed and styled my wet hair. Just like the girls, she smiled and cooed in all the right spots. "Sweet." She said when I had finished. "Super sweet."

She straightened my hair and took out two hair bands and fresh white babies breath flowers. She took my perfectly straightened hair from behind my ears on each side up in a princess pigtail leaving he rest of my hair fall to halfway down my back. To cover the hair bands, she inserted the tiny baby's breath flowers. When she spun my around, I smiled widely.

"You're the best, Chloe." I said, jumping up and hugging her.

"No problem." She said winking. She then took out a bottle of clear nail polish and shook it. "Paint up?"

I sat with Chloe in the nail department of the salon and we gossiped some more. She just broke up with her boyfriend because he was becoming to needy. She had just lost the spark as she had said.

"It's cool though. I'm not sad or anything." She said shrugging.

My long and natural nails were painted a silver color just like they had been done in the fall for homecoming.

At 2:30, my hair and nails were done. I paid, thanked Chloe again and walked out the door and into the truck in a considerably better mood than I was when I arrived. I cranked up the radio and continued down the road. I stopped in the flower stop to get Goku's boutonniere.

I arrived at Rini's a little after 4. We screamed when we saw each other. Her hair was beautiful as well. It was in an elegant bun on he back of her head with two long straight pieces in the front. She turned around gracefully as if to show off her hair. It made her look like a queen, but her jogging pants and painted up tank top did her no justice.

"Wow Chi, I didn't know you owned anything pink." She said eyeing my tank top suspiciously. I had stopped at home to pick up my make up and to get a change of underwear and my strapless (coughpaddedcough) bra, but hadn't bothered to change my tank top.

"Fuck off." I said, inviting myself in.

Rini and I sat down unlady like on the couch and watched the end of 8 Mile. Rini was really into this movie amazingly enough. She knew almost all the words to the rap songs. When the credits rolled, Bulma and Maron showed up together. Maron's short hair was down and stick straight. Bulma's blue hair was down too, but it was wavy. We all screamed in delight at each other again. We should stop doing this.

At 5 we started all crowded into the bathroom with the biggest mirror. We all took out our supplies and went to work. We plucked, shaved, applied, removed, then re-applied again, painted and just about everything else we could think of to make us look perfect.

Bulma got us all by taking out her digital camera and getting the most possibly unflattering pictures of us she could possibly take. She has one of me with my mouth wide open and applying eye shadow. Why is it that us women can't apply eye make up without opening our mouths to do so?

Since all our dates were going separately and we'd meet each other during the dance, we were all going to be picked up at different times.

When the time was right, we slipped into our dressed in separate rooms. We all saw ourselves in our dresses for the first time. Maron was absolutely adorable with her little kimono dress. Her shoes had heels that must have been 3 or 4 inches high with a closed toe in the front.

Bulma still looked amazing in my dress. Her eyes glittered and shone with a true excitement. Maybe it was because it was finally happening. Maybe it was because Vegeta had apologized to her earlier that day.

Rini's dress was a Romeo and Juliet type dress but with a twist. It was a corset tank top with a long flowing skirt that hit the floor. I couldn't see her shoes.

We all looked at each other in astonishment but didn't scream this time. On the contrary, the room was silent. We all came into a big hug and almost cried. That was the night we'd been waiting for for years.

After we composed ourselves, we walked down the stairs in search for Rini's brother so he could take pictures of all of us.

We walked into the living room and we heard applause. Puzzled, we saw all our respective parents there. I looked over and saw Mom, but never would have imagined seeing my father there.

"Dad?" I asked somewhat confused.

He stood up slowly from the couch and looked at me up and down. His eyes seemed to fill with tears as he hugged me. "You are so lovely. You're as beautiful as your mother."

I hugged him tightly. "Thanks for coming, Daddy."

I turned away and looked at Mom. I knew she was the one who had called him. My eyes watered, but I was very careful as to not let them ruin my make up.

"Look Daddy," I said, pointing to the ring on my finger. "Goku proposed."

"I know." He said looking at the ring and smiling.

"How…? I hadn't called yet."

"He called me and asked for my permission."

I smiled.

Rini was with her parents and she was smiling. "You're beautiful." Rini's dad said hugging her. "And no matter what happens, you'll always be my little girl." She smiled. I knew that's what she had wanted to hear from him.

A knock on the door signaled that one of our dates had arrived. We all straightened ourselves up a bit, wondering whose it may be.

A deep and barely recognizable voice filled the hallway. Rini flushed a deep red to match that of her dress. Brad walked in with a handsome tux with a red tie and vest to match. His black hair was slicked back and he smelled very good, like an expensive cologne. Rini appeared speechless.

"You look…amazing." He said, clumsily putting the corsage on her.

Her parents took their respective pictures and walked out to his bright red sports car. He revved the engine and they drove away.

Krillin was the next to walk through the door. "Krilly!" Maron squealed. With her tall shoes, she towered above him. He must have felt threatened a bit, because he stared remorsefully at them and asked her to take them off for pictures. Krillin had decorated his black Honda with wash off paints. Maron looked excited. Then they drove away as well.

Vegeta's voice grumbled through the hall next to see Bulma. When he entered, he smirked. "Well, well, well. We're looking exceptionally sexy, aren't we?"

"I'd like to think so." She said in a modest voice.

He came over to her and kissed her in a way that made her parents flinch. I peeked out the window. Vegeta had rented a black limo. Lucky her.

So I was left alone. I waited another 10 minutes and I was still sitting there with my Dad and Goku's Mom. I was feeling nervous. What if he got cold feet and wasn't coming?

Just then there came a knock to the door. Dad took charge and went to open it.

"Good to see you again Goku." My dad said.

"Nice to see you again too. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Goku walked in with a smile on his lips. The smile vanished when he saw me. My first thought was 'Oh god, what's wrong with me?'

I stepped towards him slowly. "I…" He managed to choke out. He stepped towards me slowly as well. When he reached me, he gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "You… are completely…amazing." He stuttered out. I felt light headed. I smiled widely.

His tux was a stunning black that shone slightly. His vest was a deep green like my dress and he wore a back bow tie. His shoes shone brightly.

I felt a poke in my back as I looked deeply into his eyes. Mom was handing me Goku's boutonniere. With shaking hands, I pinned the white rose to his chest without poking him or myself. Afterwards, he slid my corsage onto my wrist. I smiled again and looking into his eyes.

My father and Goku's mother had managed to get some good shots of us. We promised to get our prom pictures taken when we got there too.

We walked outside. It was a warm evening and the sun was still up. "Sorry it took me so long to get here." He said. We turned the corner on the porch and I gasped. "Carriages take longer to get here."

The black carriagewas decorated with red roses. The horse was black and the driver was quite dashing in his penguin suit and gray neck scarf.

He offered his arm to me and I took it. He helped me into the carriage and climbed in after me. As the carriage began to go with a start, I smiled. My senior prom had just begun.

ººº

Author's Note: Ta da! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Originally I had wanted to make it two separate chapters but decided against it.

Thanks to my reviewers and I hope you have the pacience to read the next chapter. Chau.

Annie Bacchi


	35. Prom

Author's Note: CURSES! I detest this bloody mockery of a computer! So I had something wonderful along the lines of5 pages typed and what happens? It erases. It makes me want to RAGE!

So here it is again. I hope I can make it better than when I wrote it last.

ººº

The carriage trotted happily along the road. We passed through a more heavily populated district and people from the street would stop, smile or stare. I felt like royalty. The night was approaching and our shadows were long with over sized movements.

I've always loved this time of night. When I was little, I used to look at my shadow and say 'Look Daddy! I'm bigger than you are!' Then the cynical bastard would stand next to me. Of course his shadow would be longer than mine and I would pout. Then he'd pick me up and put my on his shoulders and carry me around.

Occasionally he'd put me in a tree and walk away until I screamed for him to let me down. 'What's that sound? Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?'

I smiled at the memories playing in my head. "…is that all right?" someone said to me.

"Hm? God, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening." I asked.

"Figured." Goku said. "The look on your face said it all. I wanted to say that I have dinner reservations in a place that I won't tell you anything about, or we can go to some place else if you had it in mind."

"Surprises are good. I like surprises."

We kept our pace for about 20 minutes until we arrived to a small stone mansion on the outskirts of town. I had never seen this place before. We went up a winding driveway and once we reached the top, the view took my breath away.

A grassy platform had a table decorated with a sparkling white table cloth, two perfect white candles, two crystal wine glasses, shining silverware, and the waiter was setting down two plates of food, covered by a silver dome.

The scenery behind it all was simply amazing. The table overlooked a vineyard in the valley below and in the distance was a winding river.

I took Goku's arm and we walked over to the table together. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. The waiter, dressed in a tux himself, lifted the silver domes from out plates. Garlic chicken with a side of lightly seasoned mashed potatoes and two veggie rolls sat underneath. It was my perfect meal. I felt Goku's eyes searching to see if he had gotten it right. I cleared my throat and stared at him boredly.

"But it's your favorite!" He said in an exasperated tone. His eyes seemed worried.

"I'm just screwing with your mind." I said, picking up my fork and laughing at him.

He picked up his own cutlery and muttered something about 'chicks' as he began to eat.

The food was amazing. For dessert, I had my choice of a marble cake, lemon pie, ice cream, or devil's food. I opted for the lemon pie, and Goku chose devil's food and the dish of ice cream. One or twice he spoon fed me some ice cream.

Once we had finished, the sun had set and we began on our way again. We entered town and began to get stared at again. The ballroom where we would be having our prom was in the center of the city. It took about 5 minutes longer to get to the ballroom.

As we were about to enter the driveway leading to the front door, a few people on the sidewalks began to clap. I recognized a few as teachers in elegant evening wear, and some were just passing by on the street. The clapping intensified as we got closer to the door. I smiled the biggest smile I could have possibly smiled in my entire life. A few were snapping photos.

We stopped in front of the doors and Goku sprang out from his side and walked quickly over to my side. He held out his hand and I took it as I stepped down from the carriage. The outside was decorated with a long red carpet and a large balloon arch in front of the doorway. I thought the arch looked rather tacky with our school colors of red and orange, but it was the thought that counted I suppose.

We entered and saw the ballroom in a whole new light. The ceiling was decorated in white christmas lights. In the front of us was a large wooden dance floor with a disco ball hanging above it. To the right were many tables decorated with three white candles in the center of each. The right was the snack table. It seemed like we may have been the last to arrive.

"There's everybody." Goku said, pointing to a table in the middle of the group. Sure enough, there were Rini, Brad, Bulma, Vegeta, Maron, and Krillen. We walked over to them as well.

As soon as the girls laid eyes on me, it was off to the bathroom to spill gossip about dinners. The bathroom was beautiful too, with a sitting room outside with a door separating the toilets from the room.

"We went to the Italian place on 5th. It was nice. Someone played the accordion for us." Bulma said, smiling.

Everyone looked at me. I told them about the vineyard and the wonderful dinner. I felt myself blush a bit.

"We went to Miko's…" Rini started.

"I went there for homecoming!" Maron and I said in unison. All of us broke into laughter.

Rini told us all about the food, the service, the romantic chatter. It must have been her first time there.

Maron had a huge smile on her face. "We went to Rick's Diner on Front Street! It was totally bitchin'! We listened to the jukebox, and danced to some 50's swing in the middle of the floor. It was the most fun I've ever had in my entire life."

Crazily enough I felt somewhat jealous of the experience that Maron had with Krillen. Simplicity and spontaneity on prom dates were always remembered. Well, so was a long romantic dinner overlooking a vineyard.

"So what's the verdict? Who's all coming to my country house after this?" Bulma asked, rubbing her hands together.

Maron nodded. Rini raised her hand. "I didn't know that we're going to your country house."

Rini cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you're invited?"

I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. "I… sorry."

We all sat in uncomfortable silence.

Rini slapped my arm. "You idiot, of course you're invited. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing we decided when we got here. You arrived a little late so had time to talk about this stuff. Jesus Chi, we love you!"

My heart pounded and my face flushed. "Rancid whore."

"So are you coming?" Bulma asked.

"Sure."

"Invite Goku too. We're all going. Dates included." Maron pointed out.

"Yes. Yes, that too." Bulma said, nodding in agreement.

We all walked out to the table once again. I sat next to Goku. "So do you want to go out to Bulma's country house tonight? We'd be there until Sunday afternoon."

I laughed. "Yeah. Let's go. We can just stop by the house afterwards and meet somewhere."

"So it's settled then!" he said.

A quick waltz struck up in place of the rap song that had just been playing. When I was about 10 or 12, I took dance classes to lose weight. I had really enjoyed it, but I didn't have much time to practice anymore, or a partner actually.

Goku stood up and held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

I took it and we walked over to the dance floor. I put my right hand on his shoulder and fit my left into his outstretched hand. His extra hand fit into the small of my back. We began to twirl around the dance floor in perfect rhythm.

"How do you… when…?" I said, baffled.

"When I was about 8, my Mom made me take ballet and tap. It was super embarrassing if you can imagine a boy being in a class with all girls. I begged and pleaded to quit but she wouldn't let me. I compromised and asked to take swing and ballroom dance. Mom is a big dance nut. She could have definitely gone on to be super famous when she was younger, but then my brother came along. She actually went to France on a ballet scholarship for college. Sometimes you can still catch her dancing around the house when she thinks no one is looking."

"So do you still practice?" I asked.

"All the time. With her actually. It's been a lot more since we started school again. How do you know?"

"Two words. 'Fat camp'."

Rini and Brad were also trying to dance. He must have taken classes as well, but Rini was still learning. It was cute to see them dance slowly to the fast beat. A few of the other students looked like Rini and Brad trying to get something going. Another couple, two of the bigger nerds in our school were also dancing, but with absolute gracefulness and beauty. They kept staring into each others eyes and smiling happily.

When the song finished, Goku dipped me down low, almost touching the floor. I giggled insanely.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please! If all of you would gather around, I'd like to announce this years Prom King and Queen!" The DJ announced. After about a minute the dance floor was swarming with people.

My eyes looked over to Sarah Black, the most popular girl in school. She was on the volleyball team and was very tall with blonde hair. Despite how she tried to be nice to everyone, she was one of the biggest bitches I had ever met. She smiled and looked around like she knew what was coming. Her eyes caught mine and she winked.

The rules of prom royalty at our school are pretty screwed up. We didn't have a prom court, nor did only the seniors vote. Everybody, including the underclassmen, voted for any one of the senior boys and senior girls who they thought was most deserving of the title of Prom King and Queen.

I almost always vote for the underdog. Some might call it a wasted vote, but I vote for the people who I think would carry the title proudly and not use it to boost their ego. Like Sarah Black for example.

"Who did you vote for this year?" I whispered to Goku.

"You know Ryan Adams? The tall red haired kid on the baseball team? He's a nice guy. For the girl I voted for Maron actually. She's areally nice girl, and I'd love to see her face light up when she got the crown put on her head. What about you?"

"I voted for Keegan Bates. He took me to my first high school formal and he was my lab partner in Chemistry. He's not real popular, but he's a sweet guy." I said.

"And the girl?"

"Same as you. Maron would just be so adorable. She'd remember this forever and she wouldn't get bitchy about it."

"This year's Prom King is Mr. …" He opened an envelope. "Sean Stone!"

I applauded weakly. Sean was a total meathead. His pet rock could manage a better GPA than he could. He barely managed to keep passing grades just so he could maintain his position on the wrestling team. He looked nice though. He was wearing a white tux with a red carnation pinned to it. He smiled a big goofy grin while the put his sash around him and placed the crown on his head.

As the applause died down, the DJ pulled out another envelope. "And this year's Prom Queen is…" I crossed my fingers and prayed it wasn't going to be Sarah Black. "Maron Rockafellow!"

I let out a small but happy scream and looked over to Maron, who was a few feet away from me and looking very confused. A small smile began to form on her face. She walked gracefully up and on to the stage (which was amazing since she was wearing her huge heals). The principal came up from behind her and put the crown on her head. She had a big, surprised smile on her face. I snapped a quick picture with my digital camera. The head secretary put the sash around her.

Maron and Mr. Meatforbrains danced for their required 1 minute until everyone could join in dancing and they could change partners. Maron rushed over to us.

"Oh my god you guys!" She said, hugging all the girls in one big group. "I never would have _ever _guessed!"

After the excitement was over, the dance continued at a slower pace. We all traded dancing partners at some point throughout the night. First I danced with Krillin who stumbled a bit, but was nice to talk to when we were dancing. It felt like I was dancing with an old elementary school friend. Then again, I was.

Vegeta danced amazingly sexy like, pulling me very close. He didn't say much, but anything he had to say, he whispered into my ear. It gave me shivers down my back.

Brad danced much in the style of two junior high kids when he danced with me. Well, not exactly. He closed the huge gap in between us, but my arms were around his shoulders and his hands were one my waist.

When I finally got back to Goku I was happy. His one hand was on my waist and the other he held up to enlace in mine, much like married couples dance on their wedding night. I rested my head into his chest and closed my eyes. It felt like I was floated, rather than dancing.

The night eventually winded down, and there we all were standing outside and making plans. "We'll all meet in one hour outside my house. Any carpool arrangements have to be made individually. Bring any clothes, drinks, food, or…" she cleared her throat. "personal items that one may need. In other words, I'm not handing out condoms tonight, people." All the girls blushed deep shades of red.

"Any games that you're interested in bringing we may have at the house. However, if anyone is interested in bringing a twister set, you will be considered God. Bring a swimsuit. If there's any random question you have for me, ask it now."

"Electricity?" Brad asked.

"Please, I'm Bulma Briefs. You don't really have to ask that. Anything else?"

The group was silent. "Okay!" Bulma said and clapped her hands together once. "One hour, my place! Be there or be square!"

Goku and I took a taxi back to the house since the night was cold and a carriage ride would be completely ridiculous. He apologized profusely for coming back in such a crude manner. I told him to can it.

When we entered the house, Mom was sleeping on the couch. She awoke with a start. "How was it?" She asked feebly.

"Wonderful." I said. Goku darted upstairs to begin getting his stuff together.

"So what's the plan now?" She asked.

"We're going to Bulma's country house for the rest of the weekend. It's not too far from here. I'll have my cell phone and so will Goku."

"Cool. Now if you excuse me, I'm old and have no reason to be tired, therefore I'm going to bed." She said, smiling at me sleepily.

"Night Mom." I said, kissing her cheek. "See ya Sunday night."

I ran upstairs to change out of my dress and put on some sweatpants and more comfortable gear. As I entered my room and hung up my dress, a strange thought crossed my mind. That was my prom dress. The last big high school memory I'd have before taking the walk across the stage to get my diploma. The thing that I'd been looking forward to since I entered junior high was over in a course of only 6 hours.

I changed into a pair of blue sweatpants and a red tank top. I grabbed a few pair of underwear, a bra, my swim suit, a faded sundress that I used as a beach cover, a few changes of clothes and my toiletries. I opened the medicine cabinet in my bathroom. I stared at the box of condoms on the bottom shelf and the two tablets of emergency contraceptive next to them. Should I?

I grabbed them. Better safe than sorry.

I slung my bag over my shoulder. Goku was looking in the hall closet where we kept all the games. He took out Twister and Trivial Pursuit.

"So," He said, shutting the closet door. "are we ready?"

"Mmmhmm." I nodded. "We'll take your car, thanks."

So we climbed into Goku's truck and drove to Bulma's house. Everyone was outside and waiting.

"Are we all here?" Bulma asked. She counted really quick. "Yep! Okay then! Vegeta and I lead, and everyone else follow! Let's goooooo!"

ººº

Author's Note: Bah! I apologize for that exceptionally long period of time. I've got an excuse, and no one can deny that it was a pretty good excuse.

I saw STAR WARS TODAY! It was so wonderful… The part where Padme was naming the babies seemed very forced, but it was amazing to see that Darth Vader had feelings. God, that Anakin was hot when his eyes glowed with evil.

See ya next chapter! Annie Bacchi


	36. The Afterparty

Author's Note: Well, Prom is over. It's over for most of my friends too. For everyone who went, no matter how it really went either good or bad, you'll look back on it for the rest of your life and smile! Trust me, I know.

So let's go to the country, shall we?

ººº

We arrived at the country house at around 2:45 in the morning. When we walked up to the door Bulma, who was in a fit of giggles, dropped the keys a good 3 or 4 times until she finally got the door open. She entered first and immediately went to the right. She hit the light switch.

Someone, or rather something didn't like that because a black fuzzy thing began to fly around the ceiling. "Oh my god! Someone kill it! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod…" Bulma screamed, clearly in a panic.

Just then, that furry little something flew straight at us in the doorway. It whizzed past us and disappeared into the night, screeching.

We all stood there, dumbfounded. Bulma was still shaking slightly. I stared at her to see what would happen next. Strangely enough, with fear still in her eyes her lips broke into a smile and she let out a small laugh. That small laugh turned into a fit of giggles. I hoped that she didn't have to go to the bathroom, because she surely would have peed her pants.

"A…bat!" She gasped out between giggles. "A fucking bat…was in…MY HOUSE!"

Maron and I swapped strange looks. She'd lost it.

We all let ourselves in and set our things down at the table in front of us. The house was cute. In front of the door was the dining room with a table set for six. Off to the left side of the dining room was the kitchen, which really wasn't more than just a refrigerator a few cabinets and a sink. Further to the back, there were two forest green doors. In between in doors was a small entertainment center and in front of that was a nice soft looking rug. Off to the right side were another two, and one of the left that was attached to the bathroom.

"Everyone choose your room. Except…" Bulma interrupted while we started moving. "The room on the wall furthest back and to the right is mine."

Goku and I chose the room closest to the door on the right hand side. I flipped on the lights and saw that it was a cute little room with a king size underneath the window. In the corner by the door was a small twin sized bed. I threw my bag on the twin-sized bed.

"Look Chi!" Goku said, climbing on the bed to look out the window.

"Oh that's so cool!" We had a view of the lake. It had a thin layer of fog resting over it and the moon shone and gave it an eerie feeling.

We walked out to the dining area again where everyone was congregated. "I'm not tired." Rini said. Her eyes were alert, but she looked ready for bed in her PJ pants and tank top.

"Me either." Bulma said. "We can watch a movie. I can't guarantee any good ones because it's been so long since I've been out here, but we'll look." She shuffled over to the entertainment center and opened the small doors at the bottom. "Unless we're into watching Disney, we might just be out of luck. Ah ha! Correction." She held up a tape. "Rocky Horror Picture Show."

We all gathered around with our blankets, pillow, and a bag of corn chips Bulma brought to share.

The movie was incredibly perverse. I could only imagine how controversial it was back in the 70's when they made it. There had always been a Rocky Night in our town's playhouse. They would take the big screen down and project it. Apparently some people dressed up like the people in it and acted it out on stage as well.

We sat, watched and laughed for the rest of the movie. When the credits rolled, I said "Now what?"

"Well, we could always play a game or two." Maron said thoughtfully. "I've got a deck of cards and we could play Bullshit or something."

"Or Strip Poker." Rini said with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Oooh! Let's!" Bulma said.

We all sat on top of our pillows in a big circle. "Here are the rules!" Rini announced. "Socks count as one article of clothing if you are wearing them. You get one 'chicken' which means you can take one of your articles of clothing back and put it on again. The winner chooses who takes what off. We go in order from top to bottom. None of this 'take of your bra' if you have a shirt on still. Deal?" We all nodded in agreement. She dealt us our cards.

I didn't win that time. Brad did. He made Maron take off her socks. I felt sorry for him. He must have felt really awkward playing with a bunch of guys he met that day whom all had girlfriends. Then again he probably didn't want to look gay by telling the guys to take their clothes off.

Goku won next time and I was told to take my tank top off. The guys weren't shy about this one. They all whistled and stared at my lacy black bra that was underneath.

Bulma won the next round. Goku was immediately instructed to take his shirt off. "Extra points if you stand up and do a spin!"

Rini won the next hand. She told Brad she wanted to see him without his pants. His boxers were cute. They were blue with goldfishes on them.

Brad won again and looked at everyone appraisingly. He must have gotten over his 'gay' thing because he looked at Vegeta who was still fully clothed and told his to take his pants off too. Naturally, he had black satin boxers on.

We all played the game until the sun came up. Krillen was still nearly fully clothed with only his shirt taken off. As for the rest of us, we weren't so lucky. Goku and I were absolutely freezing since I was only in my bra and underwear and him in his boxers. Bulma had long lost her bra…twice since she used her chicken on that. Maron was still sitting rather comfortably without her pants but still with a t-shirt on. Vegeta had a night full of bad luck after Brad told him to take his pants off. He used his chicken on his boxers, but was soon after told to take his boxers off.

"I refuse to be completely naked!" He sad angrily.

"Then here's a compromise. You get up, take your boxers off, walk around the room then you can put your boxers back on." Bulma said.

"Deal." He said. He got up and took his boxers off and paraded around the room as if he had done this many times before.

"MY EYES!" Krillen screamed and covered his face with his hands.

The Goku and Brad simply groaned and closed their eyes.

"Don't deny it gentlemen, you know you like what you see." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

After a few rounds, we decided that no matter how much fun we were having, it was probably time to get at least a little sleep. Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other mischievously and nearly ran to their room forgetting their clothes on the floor.

Rini was nearly asleep on Brad's shoulder. Brad picked her up like a princess and carried her to their room. Maron followed behind with their clothes.

"You guys go to bed. Maron and I will clean up." Said Krillen.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What happened? You guys aren't goi-"

"Nothing's wrong! No! Nothing!" Krillen said blushing bright red. "Now go to bed!"

Goku and I picked up our clothes then walked into our bedroom. "Why aren't they gonna do it?" I asked Goku. "Do you know anything about that?"

"I don't, but he's probably… oh I don't know. Either nervous or something. He's a virgin ya know."

"Wow. Poor kid. Maron is looking forward to it."

I climbed underneath the covers without bothering to put my clothes back on. Goku settled in next to me and pulled me close to him. He smiled at me then leaned in for a kiss. I turned over. "What was that for?" He asked with amusement in his voice. He leaned over to the other side and got me that time. By the time the passion started burning, there was a low repeated moaning noise.

I sat up and screamed in disgust. _"Bulma! Vegeta! I personally don't give a damn if you're doing it, but some of us are trying to be romantic too!"_

I looked back at Goku who was on his back and staring to the ceiling. "I'm scarred."

ººº

I woke up before everyone else had at around 2 in the afternoon. I rolled out of bed and put on my humiliating pink tank top again and my pair of sweatpants. I decided it would be a nice gesture to make lunch for everyone, but soon discovered by looking in the cupboards that we had no food. I grabbed Goku's keys and ran out to his truck. Last night we had passed a small supermarket not too far from the cabin.

It was a sunny, nice day. The ground was wet. It must had rained as soon as we went to sleep. Everything was green and new. I love it after it rains. I hate the humidity, but how everything looks new and untouched. Maybe that's why I'd like to go to Ireland so much. Everything is always green looking.

I entered the supermarket with the ring of a weak chime attached to the doorway. The shop had a musty, tackle shop type smell. I grabbed a basket and looked around. I picked up four plain frozen pizzas, a salami link, an extra packet of cheese, sliced ham, and some mushrooms. For drinks, I got three two liters of Coke and one big bottle of water. For good measure, I grabbed a can of instant coffee, milk, and sugar.

"Nice hair." The woman grunted from behind the counter. "Did you have fun last night?" She looked to be about 50 with graying hair and a little overweight.

"Oh!" I said putting a hand to my head. I still had my hair up and the flowers in it. "Y-yes. It was a riot."

"Where you stopped? No one passes by here too often." She started adding up the prices on a handheld calculator.

"The Briefs cabin. Bulma Briefs is one of my best friends."

"She's not old enough to have gone to prom, is she?" I nodded. "She grew up fast, didn't she. Tell her I'd like to see her. Tell her Pam from the store says hi. So does Adam."

"I'll do that. Just as soon as she wakes up." I said winking.

The woman laughed. "Come back again soon, doll." She said.

I got back to the cabin and saw Maron sitting at the dining room table in her pajamas and playing Solitaire.

"Tell me you bought coffee." She said eyeing my bags. I reached in and took out the instant coffee. She sighed happily. "You are a saint."

I began to unload the groceries and put them in the fridge. "Would you like to help me make lunch for everyone? I have a few pizzas."

"As soon as I get some coffee in my system. I've got a headache." She said putting a hand to her forehead.

I looked for a coffee cup in the cabinets and made her a coffee as quickly as I could with the hottest water from the tap I could get. After the first sip, she sighed happily again. "Okay! Let's get to work!"

Maron cooked while I set the table. She was always a way better cook than your truly. Within half an hour, she was nearly finished and she told me to go wake everyone up. First, I made a coffee for Goku and went to wake him up in our room. He was so completely adorable sleeping in our bed. He looked like a baby curled up in a ball from the cold. I gently shook him awake.

"Hey sweetie." I said after I kissed his forehead. "Maron and I made lunch, and it'll be ready in about 10 minutes. You should get up. I made you coffee."

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. He sighed sleepily and I smiled. I walked over to the small bed and opened his bag. I threw him a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Out in the dining area in 10 minutes or you'll make me sad." As I was about to leave the room, he left his bed and began to put his clothes on.

I was less than considerate to the others. I pounded endlessly on their doors until the came to the door. Bulma came to the door wearing a sheet and with a very grumpy look on her face. "I'm coming." She growled, then shut the door in my face.

Rini and Brad were already awake when I pounded on the door. They had been sitting on the bed and talking. Rini had a smile on her face when she told us that they would be out in a second. A far cry from Bulma.

I suppose we all looked pretty ridiculous sitting around the table and eating pizza with the girls who still had their hair pretty much in tact from the night before. Rini looked like Sleeping Beauty.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Maron asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"Swimming! It was really nice when I went outside this morning." I said.

A general murmur of agreement was heard. Vegeta and Bulma still looked extremely tired and somewhat possessed. "Okay then. Swimming it is."

After lunch we all changed into our swimming suits. Goku had brought my favorite swimming trunks of his. They were a scarlet red with a black dragon on the side. My bikini matched his trunks in color.

All the guys were waiting in the dining area for the girls to come out. They all looked quite sexy, but unfortunately had t-shirts on. I must say that I was far from the princess I was last night in my raggedy sundress I use for a beach cover. The other girls were up to my standards as well. I giggled at the looks of horror on the guys faces.

When we arrived at the beach, the girls and I stood back and 'secretly' watched the guys take their shirts off.

"Mmm. Don't you wish you could just put it on in slow motion or something like they do on Baywatch?" Rini said.

"Yeah." I said nodding and individually taking in each one of their rear ends into my minds eye. I must say that all the girls got rather lost while looking at each of them.

"What are they doing?" Krillen whispered to Brad.

"Not sure…" Brad responded with a raised eyebrow.

"We're being checked out, men. Be proud!" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

With those words, we all snapped out of our trances. I rolled my eyes. "Way to ruin it, Vegeta!"

Us girls took off our beach covers and raced each other into the water, splashing all over the place. We all came up to the surface laughing hysterically. The guys were still standing on the beach, looking dumbfounded.

"Hey!" Vegeta shouted from the shore. "Can you guys do that again, only a little slower and maybe kiss one another?"

In a strange course of unison, all the girls flipped him off.

"Hey Bulma. I almost forgot. Pam down at the store says hi. Adam does too." I said to her after floating in the water for a while.

She nearly fell under the surface. "Adam? You saw him?"

"No… I just saw Pam, but she told me to tell you to stop by. She said she doesn't believe that you're old enough to go to Prom. Why? Who's Adam?"

She smiled a reminiscing smile. "He gave me my first kiss when I was 10. He was such a little cutie. I'd love to see what he's like now."

"First kiss, huh?" Maron said, winking at Bulma. "I wanna see this kid!"

"I remember my first kiss." Rini said, smiling sweetly. "I was 13 and at the Sadie Hawkins dance. You know, the one where to girls ask the boys. I was so much taller than him, like 3 inches at least. His name was Patrick."

Maron looked thoughtful. "Well, my first romantic kiss I got when I was 12, but my first kiss I got when I was 8."

"You were only 8?" I said in awe.

"Yeah, but it was kind of like an experimental 'I want to see what it's like' type thing. Nothing hot and heavy. I remember he had a retainer in so his lips were really bumpy."

"Who was it?" Bulma asked, suddenly very interested.

Maron blushed bright red and mumbled something.

"Sorry?"

"…Vegeta." Rini and I groaned, and Bulma dissolved into a fit of laughter. Maron was still a bright red color. "It's really not that funny you know! I was only 8!" It didn't mean anything!"

"Okay. We'll give you one more chance to redeem yourself here. Who was your first real kiss with?" I asked.

"Oh please! You know this one Chi! He's the reason why we stopped talking for so long in 6th grade. You can't remember?" Maron said.

I racked my brain. Nothing came. "I can't remember fighting with you in the 6th grade. We were pretty stupid back then ya know. The 7th grade I remember because you put paint in my hair and it stayed weird for a week, but other than that I can't remember, and that was only the week my hair was funky."

"Honestly!" Bulma said. "Even I know this one!"

"Who was it then?" Rini asked.

"Goku!"

Suddenly it clicked. "Ahh yeah. I remember now. I thought you were lying for the longest time."

"Hey Goku!" Maron shouted. "Did I kiss you when we were in the 6th grade?"

He shuttered. "Yeah."

"See?" Maron said. "Hey, what about you Chi?"

"My friend from preschool would kiss me on the cheek sometimes. His name was Tyler."

"No, no. Real kiss. Like on the lips."

"Hmm. I think I was...11? Yeah. At my 11th birthday party. I was going through my really awkward stage. I had my glasses, my braces, and I was pretty overweight. His name was Jonathon, not John. He hated that name. He had braces too, and we were so worried that we'd get stuck together. But he pulled me into my bedroom and kissed me."

"Does Jonathon go to our school now?" Rini asked, patting the water with her hand.

"No. He moved up north shortly after that. I swore it was all my fault because I kissed wrong. God I was stupid." I said laughing.

"So I was 10, Rini was 13, Maron was 12, and Chi was 11. I guess I was just an early bloomer." Bulma said looking thoughtful.

"Or a whore." Rini suggested.

Bulma tipped her off her intertube and over into the water.

ººº

Author's Note: Here's a review theme! Tell of your first kiss! How old were you? What was their name? What were the circumstances? I'll tell you about mine. My first romantic kiss was at the age of 12 with my boyfriend at the time. His name was Kyle. We were at a 7th grade dance sponsored by our local YMCA. I remember the place too. It was in the hallway between the tennis court/dance floor and the basketball courts. The next day I couldn't believe I'd actually done it. Funny how it works isn't it?

I don't think I've been thanking you enough for the reviews lately, so here's my HUGE thanks! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Until next time!

Annie Bacchi


	37. Graduation

Author's Note: Welcome to yet another installment to this story that I feel has gone on forever. I want to thank you all again. I feel like I've been very unappreciative. I really need to thank you all though. It's because of your reviews that I've become and absolute nutcase for writing again. I've started another story (an original) and as soon as I finish I'll get the link up.

Look at the ball and watch what I do with it.

ººº

We returned home later that night and died from exhaustion. The next day we had school which was completely pointless in my opinion. The seniors had become so completely rowdy and impossible to deal with in class, some teachers didn't bother coming to class. Instead they retreated to the teachers lounge and did whatever teachers do in there. I have the suspicion that they chain smoked.

The next coming Friday was our last day and the day after was our graduation ceremony. I overheard Sarah Black talking to all her friends by her locker about how she was going to style her hair, what shoes she was going to wear and debating whether to wear pants or a skirt underneath her graduation gown. I turned my laugh into a hacking cough as soon as she cast her glare upon me.

We received our yearbooks that Monday, so everyone was in a large swarm with pens in hand and yelling at each other. To me, yearbook signing has always been a bit on the stupid side. I have an awful memory, therefore I've forgotten who most of the people were who signed my middle school yearbooks. But would I ever change it? Not for the world.

There has always been a bit of a typical note written in everybody's yearbook when they aren't exactly sure what to say. "Had lots of fun in class this year! I hope you have a great summer and I'll see you soon. Call me at -. Stay sweet!"

I try to avoid that, but it's really tough. You see, I am possibly the worst yearbook page writer in the history of the entire…yearbook I suppose. I never know what to say exactly because it either sounds too fake, that I don't care enough, angry, that I don't really know the person or some other strange thing. How was I supposed to sign these yearbooks this year, when we all knew we wouldn't be coming back next year to see each other and get another chance?

Rini, Maron, and I were outside in the courtyard during lunch and marveling at our new yearbooks. It was a nice sunny day and unseasonably warm. "Marcus Young looks like a little hottie in his picture." Rini said. "Page 84."

Maron scoffed. "Puh-lease!"

Across the courtyard, a door banged open and out came an ecstatic Bulma. "Oh my god you guys, you'll never guess!" She yelled excitedly. She ran to us with her yearbook clutched to her chest.

"Did you make senior quote!" Maron asked excitedly, flipping to the last senior page.

"No! Even better! The principal just called me into his office and he told me that…" She stopped to take a breath. "The staff elected me valedictorian!"

"Wow Bulma! Congratulations!" I said to her.

"Thanks so much guys! Hey! Would you sign my yearbook?" She asked, nearly throwing the book into my lap.

ººº

The week went by much faster than I ever would have dreamed. I had been looking forward to graduating since my first week of Kindergarten, and suddenly the moment was upon me and I wasn't as excited as I thought I'd be.

The ceremony was planned at 3:00 in the afternoon, but all the grads had to be there in their caps and gowns at 2:00.

At noon, I felt someone sit on my bedside and rub my back. I smiled and sighed a tired content sigh. I felt a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Wake up, Chi. It's time for lunch, then we have to get ready for the ceremony." Goku said softly.

"I'll be down in a second." I mumbled.

"I know that's bullshit. I need to see you get up, or else you'll never make it in time."

I groaned and slowly rolled over and sat up. "What's for lunch?" I asked in a grumpy like manner.

"Tacos."

My eyes shot open excitedly and I nearly ran down the stairs.

After stuffing myself full of the Mexican wonder food, I got into the shower to wash off my body and wash my hair. I decided to leave it straight and down for the occasion. It was a hot day so I put on a black tank top and a short black skirt on underneath that I had bought especially for the occasion. I strapped on a pair of high heeled black sandals. There, I was ready to put on my gown.

I opened the closet doors and stared at the gown with the honors tassel draped over the shoulders. I had graduated on honor roll from my cumulative GPA from last year and this past quarter. As I looked over the plain looking gown, I felt the urge to cry. I held a hand to my mouth and took in deep breaths so I could sustain my cool.

I heard a knock on the door. Goku was standing there with his gown on and a pair of black dress pants underneath. In his hand was his cap, still without the tassel. He had his shiny black prom shoes on too. "Woah," He said sizing me up. "I think you need to go like that."

"Oh shut up." I said to him and returned to look at my gown hanging in the closet. "I was just about to get my gown on."

"It's freaky to think about isn't it?" He asked, plopping himself on my bed as I took my gown off its hanger. "We're done. After today there is no more."

As I pulled my gown over my head, I walked over to my full length mirror and admired the reflection. I stood in silence looking for a moment then suddenly turned around and asked "Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Where did that come from?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I just…want to know."

"I think so. I definitely remember the first time I ever saw you. I was pretty pissed off that the new kid on the block was a girl. You were sitting on the lawn playing with a Barbie."

I draped the honors tassel over my shoulders. "That's funny."

"Yeah."

We remained in silence for a moment. "Would you have ever imagined that on our graduation day we would be engaged?" I asked.

"I never thought about graduation before this year, actually." He said thoughtfully. "I never really thought about my future either. Well, last year I thought I was going to State to play football, but I quit that after my second game this year. What about you?"

"I had hoped, but dreams aren't ever supposed to come true. Not for me anyways."

He stood up and walked over to me. He kissed me on the head and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. "You're a freaking pessimist."

ººº

Goku and I went in a separate car than Mom, seeing as we probably weren't going to be home that night. We were given our cap tassels and seating assignments as soon as we arrived. As I would have expected, it was in alphabetical order. Bulma was given a seat on the stage but was expected to join the student body as soon as her speech was over.

All the girls surveyed each other with appraising eyes. I was ever so relieved to see that Sarah Black had solved her fashion problems. Under her gown, she had a nice pair of flared, black business pants. Her hair had been put up into a fancy bun which was covered up by her cap when she wore it; making her look bald with only her blonde bangs out in the front.

A group of the nerds were over in a corner playing games on their graphing calculators, almost looking bored to be witnessing their own graduation. Keegan Bates, the guy I voted for Prom King was in the group too, telling a political joke to one of his friends, who laughed so hard he had to push his glasses up. I knew that he had got accepted into M.I.T. with a hefty financial add package to go with it.

"Okay people!" One of the volunteers shouted at us. "It's time to line up!"

In the line up, I saw a girl with chestnut brown hair who had an unrecognizable face. I frowned. I knew everyone in my graduating class. How could this one slip by me?

She saw me looking at her and she smiled back. "Hi Chi-Chi. Long time no see." I recognized the voice, which immediately made me remember.

"Woah! Andrea! How are you! I thought you were on exchange in…"

"Austria? Yeah, I am. Jackie Clause is here too and she's supposed to be in Taiwan right now. We came back for the week so we could graduate with everyone." Her eyes sparkled and she seemed so much more confident than the girl I knew last year.

"So are the rumors true?" She said in a low voice, trying to make sure no one would hear her. "About the baby? About Goku?"

I nodded. "I had a miscarriage so it didn't exactly work out or anything."

"What would you guys have done? Did it totally break you guys up?"

"Nope. If anything it got us lots closer. He proposed to me a couple weeks ago, so we're getting married in the beginning of September."

Her eyes shot wide open and she searched for the ring on my finger. "No…way! I'm so happy for you!"

"Any guys in Austria?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up and she began to tell me about a guy named Florian. She told me thing after thing about this young man until 'Pomp and Circumstance' began to play, signaling for us to start marching down the hall.

It felt unreal to be walking and hearing this song. The band was up on stage and playing the song on repeat. The auditorium was packed with people and many were forced to stand up. I scanned the crowd and saw Mom sitting with my father in the far left sector of the auditorium in the third row. They must have seen me too because they both waved. Mom wiped her eyes with her sleeve, then Dad gave her his tissue. He winked at me.

As soon as we all were seated, the principal began his speech. The look on his face was one of pride and accomplishment. Finally we were going to get out of his hair.

Then it was Bulma's turn. She stood up and walked slowly to the podium. "Fellow students, some of you may know me as a friend, some of you may know me as a classmate, or just some girl you've seen once or twice in the hallway. Unfortunately, some of you may not like me at all. I ask you right now to put any differences between us aside and listen to the congratulations I'm about to give you all."

She looked up from the podium and smiled weakly. "That's all I wrote." There was a moment of silence. "It was soon after I wrote those words that I realized that there aren't enough words to explain to you what a great accomplishment you've all made. How many times have you heard the 'this is the first day of the rest of your life' speech or the 'Webster's Dictionary describes a graduate as…' speech. You don't want to hear it anymore than I want to say it. This past month has changed my view on this one day completely. Of course I'm looking forward and seeing what lies ahead, but for now, stepping back and reflecting for just one day, is what we should do.

"I want a show of hands of people who can remember their first day of school." She said, and waited for us to respond. Slowly, everyone's hand slid up.

"How many of you can remember the person you first played with?" Fewer hands went up this time.

"And out of those who still remember, are they somewhere in this graduating class?" Nearly no hands went up, but a few did.

"Mine is." I looked for Maron in the sea of grads. There she was with her hand still raised and misty eyed. "What I want to say to you all, is that no matter who your friends were, are, or will be, you will always remember them when you look back at high school. You won't remember cheating on a test, failing gym, your locker combination, or even some of your teachers names, but your friends will always be the things that you remember. No matter where you end up, there won't be a day that goes by that you don't think about your friends.

"Congratulations to this years graduating class." She said, with a weaker voice. Her eyes teared up. "Even the Literature majors couldn't put my sincerity into words."

The applause was nearly deafening. Andrea clapped with teary eyes as well. Her best friend, Sophie, had been killed after homecoming of our sophomore year in a drunk driving incident. I could recall Sophie and Andrea being together ever since the day I moved here when I was 8. It must have been killing her that she was graduating without her best friend.

As soon as Bulma joined our ranks, the first row stood up and walked to the side of the stage. The first to take the long walk was John Ackerman. The principal announced each name and a small list of accomplishments from their four years of high school. I wondered what they would say about me, seeing as my past two years I hadn't done anything very notable other than the Spanish club.

The first of 'us' to walk was Bulma. "This years valedictorian and last falls Homecoming Queen, Bulma Briefs has been accepted in the University of Michigan chemical science program." Her face was glowing with happiness and pride when they handed her the scroll.

Next was Rini. "Rini Grantt has participated in drama club, including the lead female role in our sister school's fall musical, tutored elementary school children, and has been accepted into Central State University with a major in history."

I waited a while until I realized that Andrea had gone. As she was walking down off the stage with her scroll, I heard my name announced and I began to walk. I smiled a big smile and thought of how lucky I really was. Only 2 and a half months ago this dream would have been impossible.

"Chi-Chi King was a participant in the Spanish club, drama club, and tutoring." Wow. I did the drama play my sophomore year and tutored my freshman year. Way to bring up ancient history. "Chi-Chi is graduating with honors and plans to go to Eastern Community College and major in secondary education."

They must have gotten the college and major from the sheet I filled out at the beginning of the year to tell the staff what we were planning to do when we got out of high school. Truth be told, I wasn't interested in college anymore, and certainly not secondary education.

I was handed my scroll from the counselor who smiled a big, assuring smile. As I walked down the stage, I saw Mom and Dad clapping heavily.

I swapped happy glances with Andrea as we sat and watched. After a while Krillin was walking across the stage with a large smile on his face as well. "Krillin Masaki is graduating this year with honors and a scholarship to play football at the University of Kentucky. He has previously enjoyed playing football and tutoring junior high students."

The next one to receive their diploma was Maron. "Maron Rockafellow was elected this years Prom Queen and has participated in various Track and Field activities. She plans to attend Eastern Community College with a major that is yet to be decided." Maron's cheeks were red and puffy from crying. She smiled the entire way across the stage though.

Vegeta was next. He walked with a strut and a large smirk on his face across the stage and snatched the scroll rudely out of the poor man's hands. "Vegeta Sai has participated in football, boxing, and the French club." _French Club?_ Oh, I'll get him for that later. "Vegeta is continuing onto Duke University to play football."

We waited a while until the principal said Goku's name. He began to walk across the stage with a sheepish grin. The applause from the audience was incredible. "Goku Son was elected Homecoming King last fall, was the starting quarterback on the football team for 3 years, and has participated in a number of school fundraisers." As his consoler gave him his scroll, he playfully punched him on the arm, and in return he jokingly recoiled. He came off the stage with both Mom and Dad applauding as they had done for me and sat several rows behind me. I caught his eye and her mouthed the words 'We did it'.

When the last student, Robert Zimmerman walked off the stage, the principal said "This is our 2005 graduating class." The roar from the students was incredible. "Students, you may all move your tassels to the left."

In unison, we all passed our tassels from the right side to the left. When the band began to play 'Pomp and Circumstance' again, we all tossed our hats into the air.

We'd all done it. Some of us, hardly. But as we sat there and watched our hats fly into the air, we all tried to remember the kid we played with on the first day of Kindergarten.

ººº

Author's Note: I apologize for the weird ending, but in a way it was kind of a cliffhanger to make you think a bit. I hope you all enjoyed it. THANKS FOR READING! See ya next chapter!

Annie Bacchi


	38. Welcome to Summer

Author's Note: Welcome to another installment (for the low, easy payment of 9.95 per month!) of 'Just Tell Me You Love Me'. Now that high school is over for our heroine and all her friends, things will be moving faster. Don't hold me to that however, I've been known to draw things out.

Enjoy the chapter.

ººº

Ahh, this is the life. Rini, Bulma, Maron, and I were laying on reclinable lawn chairs in the backyard at my house by the above ground pool and soaking up the summer rays in our bikinis. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. I fumbled over to my side to change the song on the CD player. I knocked over my virgin strawberry daiquiri as well and swore loudly.

"What happened?" Rini asked. Her voice sounded tired, as if she really didn't care what happened to my drink.

"Spilled my daiquiri." I stood up. "I'm going in to get more. Anybody want anything?"

"Crackers. Salted." Bulma said, not opening her eyes or changing positions. "And the time, if you'd be so kind."

I went into the dark and air conditioned house. It was nice inside, but I quickly got cold. As I walked to the kitchen to get Bulma's salted crackers and my daiquiri, I passed the closet which was open and strewn with objects all over the place. I shook my head and chuckled softly. At around 6 this morning, I was awoken by my frantic fiancée looking for his battery powered lamp and his sleeping bag. He came into my room quietly at first, but then became louder and louder until he woke me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily while watching his shadow move throughout my room.

"Looking for my camping stuff. Have you seen my sleeping bag?" He asked.

I switched on the light next to my bed and threw the covers off of me. He was momentarily shocked by the lack of clothes I had on. It had been a hot night, so I slept in my bra and underwear. I opened the sliding closet door next to my main closet which was used for storage and rummaged around a bit. I threw him his navy blue sleeping bag. "Anything else?"

His eyes stopped looking at my body and looked at me in the eyes. "Er, my uh… Dammit, what's it called? Flash light. That's it."

"It's in the cabinet above the washer and drier." I said. "Now if that's it, I have a REM cycle to get back to."

"Yeah, that's it." He said and set down his sleeping bag. He enveloped me in a hug. "I'll see you in a week." I soaked in his smell. He was wearing a worn dark plaid button up t-shirt and a pair of zip off khakis.

"You better not find any summer girls at that stupid campground." I said sarcastically, but I was so tired, I doubt the sarcasm was noticeable.

"Nah." He said. He tucked me into bed then kissed me on the head. As soon as he clicked off my light, he went over to grab his sleeping bag and whispered 'I love you' as he shut the door behind him slowly.

"I love you too." I said back.

So the girls and I were boyfriend-less until Saturday when they would all come home. Well, with the exception of Maron. Krillin was still in town for a couple more days so he could start packing for college and work. He was going to join the guys on Tuesday. They went to a campground that was a good hour and a half to the north so they could be situated on a big lake to go inner-tubing.

The girls and I had decided to take the entire week off as well so we could play around town for the week.

I walked outside with my refill and a package of crackers. I threw the crackers at Bulma and they bounced off her stomach and hit the grass below her.

"Son of a…" She said, in a state of shock.

"It's 1:30." I said, still standing and stretching.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rini said, propping herself up on her elbows to look at me. "You mean to say that we've been out here for over two hours?"

"Mmm, yah." I said.

"Dude, that's bad. Let's go do something." Bulma said, stilling up and munching on a cracker.

Maron didn't respond. "I think she's asleep." Rini said, leaning over to inspect her.

Bulma was climbing into the pool. She shivered as soon as her whole body entered. "It's refreshing, but the initial shock sucks."

I smirked evilly at Bulma and nodded in the sleeping Maron's direction. Bulma smirked in a manner not unlike Vegeta's and projected the water onto her.

Maron woke up squeaking like a mouse. "Oh you guys!" She whined. "It's so _cold! _Why couldn't you just wake me up like nice people do?" Rini was doubling over in laughter.

"You needed to wake up, sleeping beauty. We're going to go do something. It's 1:30."

"1:30!" She squeaked again. "But we started sunbathing at-"

"Yeah. We know. That's why we're going to go do something." Bulma said. She dipped her whole body underneath the surface and walked to the latter to get out.

"Okay then. Let's get washed off, dressed and go into town." I said, now getting into the pool as well.

After we got ready, we all piled into Bulma's summer car; a white BMW convertible. We cruised the downtown streets until we found a parking space in the dead center of the downtown district. The group of us walked down the street.

"Oh God…" Rini said, holding her stomach. "Can we please find a place to eat? I'm super hungry."

We all decided on the Mexican place in the next block over. We decided to share a 4 burrito sampler and a large plate of chicken and cheese nachos. We each got individual margaritas, non-alcoholic of course. We all had lots of fun putting the umbrellas in each others hair.

"So, what's up with the wedding? That's the next really exciting thing other than starting college." Bulma asked.

"We finally decided on a date, so we'll be sending out invites soon. It'll be September 15th." I said, shoving a corn chip into my mouth.

"Oh wow, that seems so far away! You can move it up, can't you?" Maron asked.

"Yeah, but it's the second week in June. We have the rest of this month, July, August, then it's September. We have 3 months to plan an entire wedding."

"It'll be interesting, all right." Rini said.

"You still have to get fitted for you bridesmaid dress." Maron said.

"Thank God we're all going to be close next year. That way, it won't be hard to do the wedding or even get together. I think Rini and I are the farthest away from each other, and then it's only one hour." Bulma said.

"So the 15th." Maron said thoughtfully. "Are you going to get a new dress, too? The original plan was that you were going to be pretty…well, swollen when you got married."

"Yeah, I really don't have a choice, but this time I'll look at a bunch of patterns or go to a store. The last one was made as soon as possible so I wouldn't have to worry about timing."

We all sat in silence and sipped our margaritas. "To wearing matching dresses and flattering Chi-Chi shamelessly on her wedding day." Rini said, raising her glass. All of our glasses clinked together.

"So," I said after taking a drink. "I know Brad is already in college and he's here, but what about Vegeta and Krillin? I mean, Vegeta is going to Duke in South Carolina and Krillin is going to University of Kentucky. What are you guys going to do?"

Maron and Bulma exchanged non-chalant looks. "I personally know that no matter how pissed Vegeta gets with me, he'd rather die than hurt me, so I'm not really stressing over it. The only thing I'm a little worried about it my self control. I know I'll try to fill the void." Bulma said.

All our looks shifted to Maron, who seemed absorbed in playing with her straw. "I tried to break up with him before prom." She dropped her straw. "We all know that him and I are so completely on again off again in our relationship, I don't really care about trying too hard."

We all sat in silence for a few moments. The waiter dropped the plate down in front of us, and we sat staring at the food.

"I didn't want to tell you or anything, but I saw at a café with another girl." Bulma said, taking the initiative and a chip.

"What did she look like?" Maron asked, in an almost bored way.

"Tall, thin, blonde hair, strangely deep voice, serious face. Weird girl, but pretty."

Maron nodded. "I've known about this one for a while now. I saw them in the mall right before Christmas holding hands and window shopping. You're right, she is pretty. Did you catch a name?"

Bulma looked thoughtful. "I had stopped by to get a latte, and I got out of there as soon as possible so that he wouldn't see me, but I think I heard him say '18' or something."

"18?" Maron asked, raising an eyebrow. "Fuh-reak."

We divided up our food and ate while engaging girl talk and brainstorming many different ways to break up with Krillin.

"When do you want to do it?" Rini asked.

"As soon as possible." Maron replied.

"Then I have a plan. You see that pay phone?" Rini said, pointing to a phone over on the wall near the bathrooms. "Call his cell phone and pretend you're 18, then ask him to meet you somewhere and bust him."

"Won't it be weird for you at the wedding though? You guys have been going out for close to three years now." I suggested.

Maron shrugged. "It's better than being cheated on." She said. "Anybody got a quarter?"

Maron arrived back to the table shortly after our check did. "So in an hour, we'll be meeting in front of the west entrance to the mall."

"Yeah. He's getting out of work now and he wants to change first, then meet me. Well, 18 more like." she said while smirking.

"So obviously you must have gotten her name right, because you pulled it off." I said.

"Aren't you nervous? Sad? Any emotion other than mischievous?" Rini asked.

"Not really. I've been trying to bust him since I found out, but I haven't had a good plan. I confronted him about it once and he denied it up and down." Maron took one of the mints off the bill plate.

"Let's make tracks then." Bulma said, tossing her keys up then catching them again.

ººº

We made sure to get a parking space that had a clear view of the 'show', and arrived a bit late to ensure that he was already there. Maron jumped out the side from the backseat of the convertible. "Wish me luck!" She said, walking confidently towards the entrance.

"Dude! What is she saying!" I asked excitedly, moving up to the front seat to sit on Rini's lap so I'd have a better view.

"He just saw her…" Bulma said.

"Oh my god. Look at his face!" Rini said with her eyes wide open.

Krillin was looking very uncomfortable and began to look around for someone.

"Oh man, I totally wish we had a microphone or something. I really want to hear her!" Bulma whined.

"She'll tell us when she comes back." Rini said.

"But it's not the _same_." I said unhappily.

Maron began to us her arms more animatedly, which meant she was getting pissed. Krillin stood there red in the face, occasionally opening his mouth to speak.

"Oh, he just said he was sorry. I recognized that." Rini said.

Just then, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. She immediately pulled away, slapped him, and began to walk towards us. Her face was red and as she got closer, we saw that her had tears in her eyes.

"Maron? Are you okay?" I asked her as soon as she was about to get back into the car.

"Completely." She said. "I just think I broke my wrist while slapping him though. It hurts so bad."

I moved back to the backseat again and sat with Maron. I put my arm around her and she cried softly while holding her wrist.

Now, Maron is a brilliant actress sometimes, but I also know how she really feels. I can tell you right now that she may have been crying from some of the pain in her wrist, but most of it was from breaking up with her boyfriend of three years for the last time.

ººº

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It really didn't have much of a purpose, but it's okay. It was pretty fun to write.

Wedding time! Oh gosh, I can't wait to write the wedding. I'll be back soon to provide you all with more brain candy. See ya next time.

Annie Bacchi


	39. The Dress

Author's Note: Hey hey hey. How's everybody in the house doing tonight? Happy summer! Well, I'll be posting this chapter by the 5th of July. On the 5th, I'll be getting on an airplane and heading back home to Michigan. I won't have Internet or computer access until the 10th, and I highly doubt I'll have time to write. I am so sorry about this, but having 9 hours in Miami, I'm sure I'll get some work done! I assure you however, that the story will go on once I've settled!

ººº

Maron was in an intense state of mourning for a strong two weeks from the loss of Krillin. The rest of the girls and I tried to do everything in our powers to get her out of her room. She's gained a good deal of weight and become pale from not seeing the sun.

"Come on, Mar. You want to go eat Chinese food right? Some good Pi-King Duck?" Bulma offered, speaking in a soothing manner through her door.

We had quickly found out that coaxing her with food was the best way to get her out. She opened the door and stepped out slowly. He hair was greasy from not washing it but thankfully she had not body odor. Her stomach was now dominant from her tank top and her legs much thicker in her boxer shorts.

"Come on honey," I said, taking her hand and walking over to her closet. "We'll get you changed and go get some food, okay?"

Her room was a mess. Packages of food, dirty dishes, clothes randomly thrown around, bedding tossed over the mattress in a feeble attempt to clean up. I knew that once she snapped out of her funk, she'd be in a living nightmare. She's always been a very clean person with both her appearance and her room.

The Chinese restaurant was five blocks from Maron's house, so we walked. It was an unseasonably cool day, which forced all of us into a pair of pants instead of our typical shorts. Occasionally we would hear a rumble of thunder, and the air smelled like rain, but it hadn't all day.

We all sat in silence at 'Golden Chopsticks' in our usual booth. Rini, Bulma, and myself had planned to go around to the different bridal shops in town so I could shop for my dress, or at least look at inspirations so I could get one made.

"Hey Maron, are you interested in going wedding dress shopping with us today? Goku's Mom is meeting us at Evening Bridal after this and we're looking at dresses. After that we might go out clubbing." I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and stared at the packet of chopsticks in front of her. That meant 'yes'. We've been lucky to adapt for the new form of 'Maron Communication' quickly so we knew what she would want. Shrugging meant yes. When she went quiet or looked at you deeply in the eyes meant no. She'd point when she wanted something; either that or she just took it. Apart from that, she really didn't say much unless letting out a stream of words that would make a sailor blush in shame.

"You should talk to us about this. We want to be here for you, but you won't let us." Rini had been greatly bothered by how Maron had been reacting. She's never witnessed anything like this before, so she didn't know how to handle it.

"Hey Rini, guess what? You can suck my fucking cock." Maron said, not bothering to lower her voice any and shifting a death glare in Rini's direction.

"Maron, that's enough!" I snapped at her. "You have the right to be upset, there's no doubt about it, but you're just being difficult. Rini is your friend and you're treating her like garbage. Knock it off."

She cast me a look that I would never forget. She bore her eyes so far into me it was like she could see through to the other side. Standing up with her glass of water, she threw it down at the table closest to where I was sitting. The glass shattered and water splattered all over my shirt. She walked out the door as if nothing had happened.

A Chinese waiter came over to the table and began to clean the glass up in a frenzy, as if he hoped his tip wouldn't be lessened because of what Maron had just done. Bulma picked up shards off glass and placed it in the waiter's hands while apologizing profusely and offering to pay for the glass.

"Oh no miss," The Chinese man said. "Me have bad service. Me be bad waiter."

"No, you aren't at all!" Bulma said, taking out a 5-dollar bill and putting it in his hands. "Take this, and thank you."

He bowed his head to us. "Thank you. Bus boy clean up water soon."

Bulma put a hand to her forehead. "What a nightmare."

I watched the water drip slowly onto my jeans.

"Why is she acting like this? She's hurt, I know she's hurt, but she's acting like a 5 year old who hasn't gotten her way so she's throwing a hissy-fit." Rini said, mopping up the water dripping on my leg with her napkin.

"We can't take this. Chi was right, she's just being a little shit. How in the world do we deal with this?" Bulma asked.

They both looked at me. I had read enough mothering books when I was pregnant so I'd know what to do. "You ignore her. Until she has decided that she behave like someone respectable and of her own age, we ignore her."

We were served our food soon after and our topic of conversation changed to more pleasant things such as movies and celebrity studs.

ººº

We went to dress store after dress store, trying on dress after dress. There were so many styles to choose from with different shades of white, and even different colors. I wanted to find a simple, shimmering white wedding dress with no straps and no fancy beading. Who would have thought that would be a nearly impossible task?

Bulma was trying to talk me into getting a dark red wedding dress she had seen. In reality, I really liked it. It was very simple, like I wanted, but the color wasn't what I wanted.

"You need to get married in white." Rini said matter-of-factly. "There's an old saying that goes 'a bride dressed in blue, red, or black, will wish herself back'."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Bulma asked.

She shrugged. "My aunt was dressed in a blue wedding dress on her wedding day and he began to hit her after they'd been married for a year."

"I like the idea of a white wedding dress anyway. It's classic, and in years from now my kids can look at the dress and it may very well still be in style." I said.

We left the store with Mom following us in her car to the next bridal store. As we arrived, Mom brought the veil I was going to use so that I could see what it would look like. It was hers when she had married Goku's father. It was going to be my something borrowed. As I browsed through the selection of wedding dresses, I wore it on my head.

"Hey Chi-Chi?" Rini called. "Do you like this one?" She held up a long sleeved wedding dress with beaded flowers all across the front.

"You're a brat." I said to her, barely able to keep myself from laughing.

Mom came up behind and tapped me on the shoulder. She was holding a dress that simply took my breath away. It was strapless and plain with no beading or bows. It was much in the style of my prom dress, except for the long, white train that came from behind it. "Do you like this?"

"Oh, I love it!" I said, with a hand to my mouth. I went to try it on.

As I emerged from the dressing room, I walked slowly forward to the pedestal in front of the mirror so I could examine myself. Rini had an awestruck smile on her face. Bulma looked on with a Vegeta like smirk. Mom put a hand over her heart and sighed happily.

"So it's good?" I asked, before looking at myself in the mirror. They all nodded.

I stood up on the pedestal and smiled widely. This was my wedding dress. I could feel it. I closed my eyes and imagined myself gliding across the dance floor at the reception with Goku in a handsome tuxedo. Yes, it seemed too perfect.

"I want this one." I said, while looking at all of them, smiling.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Mom asked the attendant. "How much is this dress?"

The attendant bustled over to us with her price book. "This particular model will cost $2,000 with alterations included."

I thought I was going to faint. Two thousand dollars was so much to pay for a wedding dress. I loved it so much, but I just didn't have two thousand dollars. Mom's eyes met mine. I could tell she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Thank you." Mom said, nodding at the woman. I stepped down and sat on the pedestal, crushed.

"Don't worry Chi, we'll keep looking." Bulma said.

"Yeah… I should change then." I said. I walked sadly bath into the dressing room and changed into my normal clothes.

After that, we all headed over to my house to discuss wedding plans and have some dinner. Mom cooked spaghetti with meatballs and we all sat at the kitchen table.

"You could have a wedding shower, and ask for only money. Maybe that can help pay for your wedding dress." Rini suggested.

"That's a good idea, but people aren't going to give her only money." Mom spoke up. "When I had my wedding shower, I did the same thing so that Goku's father and I could have a better quality wedding, but people gave me all sorts of things. Bed sheets, gift certificates, photo albums, silverware, dishes… the list goes on and on."

"It's worth a shot, though. Don't worry Chi, you'll get that dress. Mark my words." Bulma said.

We talked for a while and everyone decided to hold the party in 15 days from that night, on a Saturday afternoon at 4. It would be at my house since we had a large backyard with a nice garden. "I'll make sure to mention the dress on the invitation." Rini said. "That way, it'll be easier to get what we need."

We all made out a guest sheet of about 50 people. After dinner Bulma went upstairs to type up the invitation on the computer. Rini and me sat in the living room with Mom's Rolodex address holder, my little black book, and Rini's electronic address book. We had addressed about 10 envelopes when Bulma came downstairs with a rough draft.

"What do you guys think?" She asked, putting it in front of us.

_You're invited to Chi-Chi King's wedding shower!_

_On Saturday, the 16th of July friends and family of the bride ask you to attend at 4:00 pm at the bride's home: 325 Rose Court. _

_The bride has stressed that if you feel the obligation to give a gift, cash is all that's truly needed to buy the wedding dress of her dreams. Unfortunately, she is not able to afford it at this current time._

_Please RSVP to Bulma Briefs at 682-2893 or Rini Grantt at 574-6343. If you have any questions, concerns, or need any directions, please feel free to call at any time day or night._

_We hope to see you there!_

"Looks good." Rini said. "The thing about the money sounds… weird, but there really isn't any other way to get around it is there? Seeing as the situation can't be helped, you did a good job. Print them off."

After Bulma came down with all they copies, we each went to work addressing envelopes and within an hour they were done. The clock in the hallway chimed 8.

Rini stretched up. "Now what? These will be in tomorrow's mail so they should all arrive to people's houses on Monday. Is there a plan for tonight?"

Bulma laid down on the couch. "I want to go out. The Cage over on 16th street has a karaoke/70's theme night tonight if we want to go through the humiliation again."

"What time does it open?" I asked.

"At 8, but the place doesn't get good until 10 or later."

I flipped on the TV and surfed. "We can play Mario." I suggested.

"Okay!" Rini said. We sat close to the TV and I switched on the Nintendo 64. We put in Mario Kart and raced around, more trying to crash into each other than win. After, we played Golden Eye 007 and shot each other repeatedly. Bulma turned out to be the champion for the night.

At around 9, we all went up to my room and everybody took turns at raiding my closet for clothes to wear out. Bulma chose a short denim skirt that I never wear anymore and my red tank top. Rini just borrowed a black tank top of mine and kept her dark blue jean capris on. I changed into my elephant bottoms and put on an orange halter-top that I had bought the other day for 5 dollars. We all crowded into the bathroom like we had on prom night and put on make up.

I put in my large silver hoop earrings and left my hair down. My hair had gotten really long; halfway down my back. Maybe I should cut it soon. Rini put her hair into a quick twist and fastened it with a clip. Bulma put hers into a ponytail high on her head.

I sent a text message to Goku's cell phone saying that once he got out of work we'd be at 'The Cage'. He messaged back saying that he'd be there with Vegeta and Brian, but later at around 10:45.

We arrived at 10 on the dot. We waited outside in the long line and shivered in the night air. Within 15 minutes we were inside. We left our jackets in the coat closet and sat down at a table to the left of the dance floor. Karaoke was going on until 10:30, so we sat and listened to the last few acts wrap up. One very good looking young man was up on stage singing Madonna's "Like A Virgin". He sounded like a dying cat, but he was nice to look at.

After the singers were done making asses of themselves, they dance floor began to pump with the disco beat. Ah ABBA. Could they have been any better?

The three of us sat around the table, checking out and playing our favorite game: 'Boxers or Briefs?'. We went around the room, pointing at random guys and came to the conclusion that there were an abnormal about of guys in brief tonight.

"Woah, woah, woah." I said, staring at a guy sitting at the bar with a blonde girl. "Is that…Krillin?"

Bulma squinted. "Mmm…yah. That's him alright."

"Is that the girl you saw him with before, Bulma?" Rini asked, keeping her eyes glued on the couple.

"Yeah, that's her."

"I want to get closer. See what she's like." I said.

"You mean bitch slap her?" Rini asked, laughing slightly.

"Nah. It's not her fault that Krillin is a little shit." I said. "Come on, let's go meet her!"

Warily, we each got up from the table and walked over to the bar to talk to Krillin and his new…or not so new girlfriend.

"Hey Krillin!" I said to him, waving.

"Oh…" he said, blushing a deep shade of red. "H-hey guys."

"Who's your friend?" Rini asked.

"Oh, she's um…um…" It appeared that Krillin didn't remember her name.

"My name's 18." She said. Her voice was deep. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue and her hair was a nice shade of blonde. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a halter-top, exactly the same as mine, only in blue. "I like your shirt." She said, looking at me.

"Thanks!" I said. "Value Village?"

"I love that place!" She said with a smile. When she smiled, she no longer looked so serious. Thank god.

"Hey lady." Someone said into my ear while sliding an arm around my waist smoothly. I turned around and planted a big kiss on his lips, knowing it could only be one person.

"How was work today, sweetie?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him neck.

He rolled his eyes. "Torture." He looked at Krillin with 18. "That her?"

"Mmmhmm. She doesn't seem like such a bad person, but he's a jack ass. Maron threw a hissy-fit in Golden Chopsticks today and broke a glass. Caused a big scene."

"You guys can't put up with that. She's acting like a little kid, and she knows way better than that."

"Did I have hissy-fits that bad when I lost the baby?" I asked him.

"I can't compare since I haven't been around her that much, but I can safely say that you had your days. The thing is that you never had your days in public where people could see you." He kissed my forehead. "Want something to drink?"

We handed Brian money for drinks since he was the only one old enough to buy for us. Bulma, Rini, Vegeta, Brian, Goku, and I went back to the table where we had been before. After we finished our drinks we went to the dance floor.

The Bee Gees pumped through our veins like a drug as we shook our groove things on the dance floor. We did dance after dance in true 70's fashion. We danced the night away like they did when my dad was our age and smiled at the thought. I thought about how the music might be at the reception, and thought of how wonderful it would be if I would be wearing that dress.

Author's Note: BAH! What a terrible ending. I can't believe myself and how awful that was. Sigh Well, Thanks for coming around and checking out this installment. Check back soon!

Annie Bacchi


	40. The Shower

Author's Note: Hello! By the time you, the reader, are reading this, I am now officially on home turf of the United States of America! The show must go on!

ººº

I woke up late on the Friday of my wedding shower. My employer on receiving her invitation refused to put me on the schedule that day so that I could fully enjoy the party in my honor. She said she'd be there, but running late. I told her that'd be fine.

I rolled myself out of bed some odd minutes before lunch so I could indulge some of Mom's wonderful chicken. Goku, Mom, and I ate with the TV on in the kitchen, but paying little to no attention to it. We had just started to plan the wedding reception, which we had completely overlooked until the last week or so.

"So I was thinking that it would add a nice touch if the bridesmaids and groomsmen learned how to waltz so that the newlyweds and wedding court could dance a ballroom dance as the first dance of the night. Well, after you guys have your first dance. Give an air of sophistication before everyone 'get crunk' as you hip young people like to say." Mom said.

Goku seemed to really like the idea. I loved it myself. I said I'd run it by the wedding party to ask if they were interested. She said that she would give the classes, free of charge in the backyard or in the basement if we could ever "get that shit out of the way" as she put it.

While we were finishing our dessert, Bulma and Rini arrived at the door with their arms completely loaded down with things.

"Will you help me with this?" Rini said. This wasn't a question. A very heavy box was thrust into my arms before I could open my mouth and say anything.

"Where does it go?" I asked.

"On the couch in the living room for now." Bulma said, heading to the right and into the living room. I followed.

"So…where's this party going to be?" I asked, cracking my back.

Mom was leaning against the doorframe to the living room entrance. "It's a nice day outside. The forecast says it will be a nice day all day so we can have it outside if you like. I think we still have enough time to have it outside." She glanced at her watch.

Rini just burst into the room, carrying something that looked suspiciously like a cake box.

"Change of plans Rini. To the backyard!" Bulma said.

We lugged the heavy boxes to the backyard and set them down on the porch. A few moments later Goku emerged from the house carrying a long banquet table. Mom followed with a folding chair in each arm.

"Chi? You want to get the banquet tent? It's in your spare closet on the top shelf in a blue and green striped bag." Mom asked.

I ran upstairs to retrieve the tent and returned downstairs. When I returned I saw that Bulma and Rini had put a white tablecloth over the table and set the cake box on top of the table. It was still covered.

Mom and I worked out the puzzle of the tent in 20 minutes and set it so that the banquet table would be covered and several chairs were set under it as well. Bulma and Rini were wafting around the yard like fairies and carrying streamers of white and other washed out colors. They hung them from trees, and even made a few go from the overhang of the deck to the top of the tent. All in all, the yard was really shaping up.

We fixed the yard more and more. By each passing minute, it started to look better and better. At 3:15, I was instructed to go into the house, take a shower and change into nice, 'people receiving' clothes whatever Rini had meant by that.

I took a cold shower since I had worked up such a sweat setting things up outside. I finished quickly, hoping that just in case if Rini and Bulma wanted to shower as well, they'd have time. I searched my closets and put on a pair of nice jeans shorts and the white shirt that I wore when I went to movies for the first time with Goku. It was the one with the spackling of small roses that was tight at top and was loose and swishy at the bottom. I left my hair down again.

I stepped outside into the warm air and saw that the yard was finished. It was beautiful with the streamers placed gracefully about the yard and the tent looked great. The table was full of 2 liters, random snack things like crackers, cheese, and luncheon meats, plates, silverware, and napkins. The cake, I noticed had yet to be uncovered.

"Where's Goku?" I asked.

"He went inside to take a shower too. He'll be out soon." Mom said. She was fanning herself with her hand.

"Why don't you guys go in and take showers? I'm sure you guys could need them just as bad as I needed one." I said.

"It's cool." Bulma said. "I know I'm okay." The others nodded in agreement.

I discussed the ballroom dancing with Bulma and Rini. They seemed really excited, even adding comments every once and a while about how they've always wanted to learn to dance like that. Rini brought up a point that made me nervous however.

"What about Maron?" She asked.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Well, let's think about it. Who are the groomsmen?"

I thought it over _'Well, there's Vegeta and he'll be dancing with Bulma. There's Rini and Brad. Then there's…oh shit. She's right.'_ Bulma saw the look of concern on my face.

"She wouldn't throw a hissy-fit at a 2 minute dance. And even if she did, I could always change dance partners with her or something. I don't have to dance with my boyfriend. It's not like it's the end of the world." She assured me.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Mom ran to get it.

"Oh gosh! I almost forgot!" Rini said, running to retrieve a box from underneath the banquet table. She returned with a small tiara and placed it on my head.

"HAPPY WEDDING SHOWER!" Bulma and Rini shouted in unison.

"We have company!" sang Mom from the porch. Maron tagged along at her side. I froze. Oh god. What was she going to do?

I was about to find out. She walked up the walkway marked with streamers and handed me a yellow envelope. I stared at it.

"Open it." She said.

I did as she had told me. It contained a congratulations card and inside the card was 30 dollars. I looked up at her puzzled.

"I know it isn't much." She said, looking down at her feet. "I'm just hoping that in that you can feel as beautiful on your wedding day as you really are."

I stood immediately to my feet and embraced her in a hug that I'm not sure could be matched by any other person at any other time. We both knew that we'd just fixed our little problem.

"So how'd you know about the dress?" Rini asked, pouring Maron a glass of Coke.

"Goku has been calling me and keeping me updated on wedding details. By the way, I can't believe that no one had thought of the reception until a week ago. Please guys, we only go out and party almost every Friday night at The Cage." She said throwing her hands in the air. "Anyway, he told me that you had found your dress but couldn't buy it because it was too expensive."

"Typical Goku. Indifferent in every situation unless it was his fault to begin with." Bulma said.

People began to arrive, but it wasn't for very long that I could keep up with them. Everyone seemed to come at once, and the gift table started to fill up. I was pleased to see that there were many more envelopes than there were boxes.

Goku came out when the people really started to pour in. He helped me keep up with greeting people and talking with people.

When most of the people had come and were seated, Rini and Bulma pulled me over to the side of the house. They draped me with an apron that was filled with kitchen utensils and told me not to come out until I was called. They were going to play a game.

When they called me out, they told me to walk around for a minute and a half, then to run into the house, take off the apron, and come outside to watch. I walked and people gawked at me, trying to remember what I was wearing. I ran into the house afterwards and then came outside again.

Goku's aunt Jessie had remembered the most things that had been stuffed inside the apron. She received a gift certificate to a local coffee house. As a gift to me, I got to keep the apron and everything that was inside of it.

We all sat around and chatted it up with guests until the last person went home at 7, my nanny from when I had first moved here. Goku, Maron, Bulma, Rini, Mom, and I sat around outside under the tent and crowded around the table. I unwrapped the boxes first, leaving the envelopes for last.

I received an array of cookbooks, varying from Chinese to Mexican, entrees to desserts, baked to fried foods. My most impressive gift that wasn't money however, must have been a 4.0-mega pixel digital camera from an old office mate of my Dad's that I have become very close with. A comical uncle of mine gave me a box of condoms accompanied by 50 dollars.

Then I opened the envelopes. I received checks, wads of 20's and occasionally spotting a 50-dollar or a 100-dollar bill. After I had opened every gift and was careful not to separate names from gift so as I could send out thank you cards, I counted up the money. I had gotten 1,300 dollars, which left 700 dollars to get the dress. I knew I could afford a 700-dollar dress. I had gotten enough money to get my dress!

I danced around happily with the girls, then ran over to Goku and locked him into a long kiss.

"I'm glad that you can get your dress. I just can't wait to see you in it." He said.

"Oh! Your father sent you something too." Mom said, getting up and running into the house. She came out with a rather large box.

When I opened it, it took my breath away. On top lay a note saying 'Save the money for something special'. And underneath…

…Was my wedding dress.

"How'd he…?" I asked, blinking the tears out of my eyes. I'll never forget the sparkle that I saw that day in Mom's eyes.

Author's Note: I apologize for the short chapter. I made it to 4 pages this time, which I should be slapped for. I know it's very little, but bear in mind that I've had shorter chapters.


End file.
